Blazing Souls Volume 1: Red Sunrise
by X-Mixer's Strange Library
Summary: If Tigerclaw thinks he knows his destiny, he's sadly mistaken. Thunderclan's fate lies not only with him but with the new apprentice, Firepaw. Reluctantly, the veteran warrior must find it in him to protect the young tom, and the clans, from a fate worse than death. Can the tabby manage to put his own demons to bed? Will it matter in the end? Tiger/Fire warning!
1. In the Dark

**A/N: Warriors is property of Erin Hunter. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue: In the Dark**

"I shall keep vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise."

 _It's done._ As cats gathered around the former deputy's body, Tigerclaw stalked off somewhere he wouldn't be seen…grieving. Redtail was murdered by his claw. It truly was the point of no return. For the fallen, for ThunderClan, and for himself.

Not for the first time, he wondered how it had come to this, before realizing that he knew how and he knew he was right. He just couldn't make it _feel_ right. Not at all. Then again, he expected that when he made up his mind. ThunderClan would be erased if he simply sat and waited. If he lost his honor in the process, then so be it.

As the wind blew, he hissed to himself. In this desperate time, in the clan's hour of need, Bluestar saw it fit to recruit a _kittypet!_ If that wasn't a sign that they were backed onto a cliff...ugh! What could she have been thinking?! That wasn't adding strength to the clan, but detriment! Was the she-cat truly at her wits end to such an extent? When would the degradation of a once-proud tribe stop!? His fur went flat again as his anger vanished just as quickly as it came. It would stop when he was triumphant. And he would be.

But for now, he would rest.

* * *

"Tigerclaw."

What?

"Tigerclaw, awaken."

The tabby's eye creaked open and he was immediately confused. He was surrounded by the cosmos, a pool of stars and night sky. The other warriors were nowhere in sight.

"Stand, Tigerclaw."

Subconsciously, the warrior obeyed, although he saw no one. He knew right away that he could only be dreaming. But who was speaking to him? "Who's there?" He growled from his chest.

Suddenly, a bright light tore through the darkness and a shape began to form in front of the nearly-blinded tabby. As the glow began to fade, it was clear who stood before Tigerclaw now. Even if his pelt was now glittered with stars, his face hadn't changed at all. "R…Redtail…" He couldn't deny it; it was clearly the deputy he had betrayed. The traitor's pelt immediately stood up on end as he took a step back.

Had he died in his sleep!? Was he to be punished and accursed already?

"Do not cower, Tigerclaw; your fate is not sealed," the former deputy informed. "You yet live."

At the mere mention of cowardice, the murderer's shaking stopped and he padded a few feet forward. "I am not cowering," he rumbled, his ears flicking in agitation. He decided to go straight for the metaphorical jugular. "Why am I here before a Starclan warrior then? I am no medicine cat."

Redtail remained sitting coolly, giving a paw a quick lick. "That is precisely why you are here."

Tigerclaw couldn't help the tilt of his head, "How say you?" He didn't like the fact that the deputy was so calm in the face of his killer. For the slain to not be wrathful felt…unnatural. But perhaps that was the point of death. Any pain of living was left behind.

The tortoise shell warrior locked eyes his former kin. "this situation requires a guardian," he said standing, seriousness finally claiming his muscles, "not a healer." His front paws shifted. "The clans are in danger, possibly like they've never been before," he prophesied grimly.

A chill ran through Tigerclaw's body. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"Surely you know young Firepaw."

A shudder of disgust ran through the tabby as he heard the fake name of a fake warrior-in-training. "Yes," he grounded out through his fangs, "what of him?"

Redtail's eyes darkened a bit, "He is not a normal cat." His tail twitched with anxiety. "He is…something that we thought we would never see again; he could be the monster to end them all."

Tigerclaw's ears wiggled at this information, caught off guard. His head couldn't lean over much more. The kittypet as a harbinger of death? "Has my betrayal made you lose your mind?"

Finally, some bitterness showed itself in the deputy. "Not at all," the deputy hissed. "I'm saner than I ever was." He dared to step closer. "But if you think your priorities are infallible, you have another thing coming." His eyes flashed dangerously, "Tigerclaw, if you truly wish to be a savior, then you must guard Firepaw with your life!"

The tabby reeled back in shock. He shook his head, at his wits end. "Wait! First you tell me that the kittypet is doom bringer, then you tell me to protect him? What is the meaning of this?! What is StarClan attempting to pull?"

"We're not pulling anything," Redtail regained his composure and sat back down. "We see possible outcomes; we do not steer fate itself." He blinked. "Which is why we decided to come to you."

Tigerclaw said nothing, trying to make sense of what had been said. The deputy gladly filled in the blanks for him.

"Firepaw could easily be the end of us or stand between the clans and total annihilation. In the end, it is up to him. That does not mean we cannot sway him a certain direction. With him we have a small chance. Without him, we have no chance

The scarred warrior openly sneered at this point, "Stop talking in riddles and explain yourself. This sounds like nothing but nonsense to me!" His hackles rose. "Why should I believe anything you're saying about a stray weakling? Why choose me at all for that matter!?" He knew what he'd done and what it must look like to his ancestors. There were no delusions he was innocent.

Redtail's face became impassive as he spoke. "I shall answer both of your questions at once," he offered. "Simply put that no one burns for Thunderclan's future like you. Even if it is to a violent extreme." His ears went back in annoyance. "But that is why it must be you. You have something going for you that a clan leader or medicine cat do not. Sometimes, only a zealot can find the strength to defeat a greater evil."

Well, didn't the tabby just feel so special? However- "I think I see your point." As convoluted and insulting as it was. "Still what is this kittypet? How can he be such a bane to the clans?"

"This is the part where I ask for your patience," Redtail meowed unapologetically. He was a little amused to see Tigerclaw visibly get upset. "Consider this a test of faith. Firepaw must remain safe and untampered with." He fell silent for a moment, openly searching for words. "We wish to believe in you, Tigerclaw. I especially wish to know that you are more than a murderer." He turned to disappear in the abyss. His last words were, "Make it so."

At a lost, the warrior looked down at his paws. He was very sobered.

His murder victim had just confronted him, and instead of blaming him, he showed faith and encouragement. On behalf of his clan, he pushed the past aside. He still was a deputy of ThunderClan in his heart. He knew what loyalty was.

Tigerclaw hoped that _he_ still did as well.


	2. Outlier

**A/N: Please show Erin Hunter your full love for this series by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.1:Outlier**

The next morning, Tigerclaw and Lionheart awaited their charges at the sandy hollow.

"Are you all right, Tigerclaw?' Lionheart's eyes squinted at his comrade. "You seem to be fidgeting quite a bit. That's not like you."

"Am I?" He was. But could he honestly be blamed? The day he finally gains the guts to carry out his plan, StarClan tells him that it's for not, thanks to the kittypet! What was it about Firefake that so desperately required his attention, anyway? If he understood correctly, the ginger himself could be the threat. If he was to guard him, it would have been nice to know what to be vigil for. _Test of faith, my tail!_ On the flip-side, it meant that he wouldn't have to "deal with" the new deputy sitting next to him. At least not yet, anyway.

A mischievous grin set itself across Lionheart's face, "Thinking of how to woo Goldenflower, are you?" He teased. "She just had a child but I admire your tenacity."

Tigerclaw couldn't help his deep hiss. He almost kicked sand in the bastard's face. His romantic life was not the thing he needed on his mind right now. Everything else was enough. Where were those damn apprentices?!

As if on cue, gray and ginger strode up to them and the tabby wasted no time in reprimanding. "In the future, I expect you to be punctual," he growled at them testily.

"Don't be too severe Tigerclaw; it was busy night last night. I expected that they were tired," Lionheart meowed gently. He felt Tigerclaw roll his eyes, but chose to ignore it, know his harsh clan-mate by now. "You have not yet been assigned a mentor, Firepaw. For now, Tigerclaw and I will share your training."

"That's right, kit," Tigerclaw meowed before moving his head back. "Come here, let me have a look at you."

The new apprentice cautiously looked to Graypaw who shrugged and Lionheart's quizzical expression was palpable to his peer.

Firepaw timidly padded forward and Tigerclaw moved closer. He went to examining the apprentice closely, sniffing where he thought it was necessary. He didn't care if he got strange looks from every other cat in attendance. If he was to look after the little gutter snipe he would know every inch of his scent and what he looked like, front to back. His nose did pick up that something was off about the way he smelled, but no cat would notice unless they focused their nose hard. His fiery fur held undertones of ash. That was more than a little strange. Every clan in the forest would know if a Fire broke out. He locked eyes with the kittypet, searching for something he couldn't fathom. Ignoring Firepaw's clear discomfort, he narrowed his eyes as his pupils turned to slits. He saw something for the smallest instant but it was more than long enough.

 _What, in the accursed forest, is_ that _?_

"Tigerclaw," Lionheart finally chimed in, "We're burning daylight, so we should go." His paws shifted warily.

The scarred warrior gave his head a quick shake before turning away from an almost disoriented ginger apprentice. Wordlessly, he bounded up the hollow, suddenly wanting just a bit more distance between him and his new responsibility.

* * *

With their lessons done for today, Graypaw and Firepaw decided to enjoy some fresh-kill.

However, something plagued ThunderClan's newest recruit. "Does Tigerclaw treat all new apprentices like that?" He asked between bites. It seemed like the warrior suspected him to be a different species of cat entirely.

Graypaw could only shrug, "I honestly have no idea what that was about." It kinda freaked him out a little to see Tigerclaw invade another cat's space so intensely; usually the warrior kept anything akin to physical contact to a minimum. Though that wasn't the only strange behavior he displayed. "Tell you what, he really blew a gasket when you suggested that the clans work together. I can't remember ever seeing him that mad. He didn't even yell or anything. He just shook with anger." And to think Fourtrees was usually a peaceful place. The tabby practically exuded hostility.

Firepaw merely frowned at the memory, "Was it really such a bad suggestion?"

"I guess it was to Tigerclaw," Graypaw looked sympathetically, as he moved closer to the ginger tom. "Don't take it too hard, he's not exactly the friendliest warrior around."

The ginger tom's eyes went to his paws. "It was just that he looked at me like I was some kind of monster," he meowed softly. Was the prejudice between clan-cat and kittypet that severe? Maybe he was in for a rougher time than he thought. True, Firepaw was being overly sensitive, but all he wanted was to learn what it really meant to be strong. Tigerclaw seemed to be the best one to teach him. It wasn't just his powerful body or his piercing eyes; the tabby had this heir of nobility about him. He appeared to be driven by a poignant sense of purpose.

"C'mon," Graypaw said with a lick of his friend's shoulder, "Don't take it so purposely."

"Isn't that sweet?" a new voice crooned.

"Yes, very romantic," another voice meowed.

The pair looked over to see Dustpaw and Sandpaw approaching the kill-pile.

"What's the matter, kittypet," Dustpaw asked scornfully. "Not used to be scrutinized for your softness?"

"Don't be too harsh, Dustpaw," Sandpaw sneered. "I'm sure he hasn't even shown us his most disappointing qualities yet. At the very least, he'll probably catch his own prey someday. Well, maybe."

Graypaw stepped in front of Firepaw. "Are you guys still on hunting duty?" He asked innocently. "Nevermind. We've been patrolling our territory borders today. You'll be glad to know that it's safe." His chest puffed out a bit. Either from defensiveness or pride.

"I'm sure the other clans were terrified when they saw you two coming!" Dustpaw cackled.

"They didn't dare show their faces!" Graypaw retorted, showing his anger.

"We'll ask them when we see them at the Gathering tonight," mewed the pale ginger apprentice.

"Are you going?" Firepaw blurted out in spite of the apprentices' hostility.

"Of course," Dustpaw said loftily." It's a great honor. Don't worry; we'll tell you all about it in the morning." He winked smugly.

Bluestar called for the attendees to gather, and Dustpaw and Sandpaw saw themselves away from the two. But not before giving Firepaw one last glare.

"Bye, you two!" Sandpaw called as she left. "Enjoy a nice quiet evening."

"Sorry about that," Graypaw as they sat down to continue their meal. "I don't know what's wrong with them. They're not usually that…ornery." He was just as taken aback by their attitudes as the newcomer.

"Just forget it…" Firepaw meowed as he suddenly became tired. He knew there would be some who didn't think that he belonged, but he didn't think they would be so openly disdainful about it. He would have to steel himself against judgement if he wanted to prove any of them wrong.

Once they finished their meal, they shared tongues as the other clan cats. Firepaw silently thanked StarClan that he at least had one friend already. Although, he made a note not to depend on Graypaw too heavily. He came here wanting to be his own cat and he would be.

Hopefully, Tigerclaw could show him how.


	3. Whispers

**A/N: All ownership of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I'm just writing a story.**

* * *

 **Ch.2** : **Whispers of Fate**

 _The rustled through Fourtrees as Firepaw learned more and more about the Clans and what they fought for._

" _You see now why prey is so precious," meowed Lionheart. "Why we must fight to protect what little we have."_

" _But that seems foolish! Why can't the Clans should work together and share their hunting grounds instead of fighting each other?" Firepaw suggested boldly._

 _Tigerclaws hackles raised as he was about to reprimand the naïve kittypet when Fourtrees simply vanished. He hadn't so much as blinked. What was around him now was a burnt-out land scape. The lush greenery had been replaced by scorched earth and the clear blue sky had become a deep grey pool of smog. The four mighty oaks for which the clearing had been named were now merely singed stumps._

 _Tigerclaw turned in place trying to figure out what happened and how he ended up here. His allies were nowhere to be found and he had a feeling that he wasn't even anywhere near the Clans anymore. All his fur stood on end, his mind not comprehending anything about the situation. Not knowing what else could be done, he stalked forward. "This had better not be part of StarClan's 'test of faith'," he growled to himself aloud. He barely made it a few yards before he jumped back, a geyser of fire tearing its way past him. The tabby yowled in shock, tumbling backward._

" _ **So, you defiantly show yourselves before you," a tainted voice chuckled. "It will do you no good."**_

 _Instincts raised, Tigerclaw got back to his paws and turned in the direction the flames had come from. Adrenaline in his veins and claws unsheathed, he rounded on the threat and was taken aback at the sight. Three cats- no, ancient warriors- surrounded what appeared to be a raging inferno. Then the scarred ThunderClan cat realized he could see poisonous green eyes through the embers, and the silhouette of a cat bigger than the primitive felines around it._

" _This…can't be!" The tabby warrior gasped in amazement and terror. This could only be the past. The Clans larger predecessors were long gone. Which further begged the question of why was he here? What was that creature of destruction they surrounded?_

" _We will not allow this, Inimafoc!" One of the ancients, a lioness, addressed the obscured demon._

 _The devil turned to regard her,_ _ **"That's truly adorable, Aur!"**_ _Inimafoc laughed deeply._ _ **"You're still pretending as if I am to blame for your situation. None of you understand, do you? Violence breeds Violence. There is**_ **nothing** _ **to be gained from there being separate clans! Nothing but hate and longing for a real purpose that does not exist.**_

" _You're mistaken!" another ancient warrior, a tiger, boomed. "It is because the Clans stand separate that there is any peace at all! You have let your grief and anger blind you!"_

" _That is right!" The last ancient, a leopard, growled. "You're asking us to through our only assurance of survival away!"_

" _ **Survival,"**_ _Inimafoc mused with haggard, angry breath._ _ **"Survival!?"**_ _He raged, his burning aura flaring like an earth-bound star._ _ **"You're the ones who are blind, Aur, Umbra, Ist! I have already made Ras' Clan no more! Yet you still plan to resist, and call it the best option!"**_

" _We do!"_

" _We must!"_

" _Even if we are wrong, a monster like you must not be victorious!"_

 _The entity known as Inimafoc seemed to cool at their words, though fire still obscured him._ _ **"I grow ill of these ignorant arguments. My mistake was thinking you could learn without force. I allowed Ras' Clan to be obliterated via his own choice. In reality, I shouldn't have made it a choice to begin with."**_

" _Ras would not bow to you, so you slew all of his Clan," the tiger, Umbra, rumbled. "Then you claim that we are the ones being unreasonable? You truly are a mad devil!" His hackles raised violently as her bared his fangs._

" _That is reason that you must not rule!" the leopard known as Ist yowled. All three ancients were poised and ready to strike._

 _However, Inimafoc nearly chuffed, "'I shall not rule' you say? Hm…Well, you are right." He took a moment to lavish in the confusion on their faces. He- it flexed its claws as the inferno around it began to swelter. "_ **I** _ **am not enough to sway millennia of tradition, but**_ **we** _ **are more than enough!"**_ _His maw stretched open in monstrous cry._ _ **"Gaaawwwwwwwwrrrrrrrgggggggh!"**_ _The fire-storm exploded forth engulfing the other three felines as they screamed in horror and agony._

 _Even Tigerclaw yowled as the flames burst toward him. Then it was gone._

 _Now back in the present, the tabby found himself locking eyes with a nervous Firepaw, the kit's orbs were the same putrid shade of green as Inimafoc's._

" _Tigerclaw, you mustn't be so fierce!"_

* * *

"Tigerclaw!"

The tabby shook his head. Just like the day before, Lionheart's voice broke him from whatever spell bound his mind. He looked to see the golden warrior with ears flicking curiously. "You seem distracted." _Like yesterday,_ was added silently.

"Sorry," Tigerclaw meowed absently. That vision was far too vivid for him to shake easily.

"That's not like you," the deputy commented, tail drooping in concern. "You've seemed off kilter these past few days. Is everything alright?" He moved closer to his comrade as they walked, trying to deduce something from the way he carried himself.

"Even I have my moments it seems," the scarred warrior chuckled forcefully. "Don't fret; I shall not allow it to interfere with my duties."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know."

Being as brash as he dared, Tigerclaw picked up the pace towards the sandy hollow. Soon enough, he heard Ravenpaw's voice. "I suppose I'm just worried about getting my shoulder hurt again." Of course, he was complaining after an entire day of rest. Why should he expect anything out of his apprentice besides disappointment after all this time?

"True warriors suffer in silence," he growled, breaking through the bushes and into the hollow. He stared down the black cat. "Learn to hold your tongue."

The kit flinched and broke eye contact, leaving Tigerclaw even more annoyed at his weakness. _He folds at the smallest criticism instead of making use of it._

"Tigerclaw's a bit grumpy today," Graypaw whispered to the flame pelted apprentice at his side.

"I heard that, kit," he growled, making the gray apprentice flinch. "And if you want me to cheer up, try proving yourself useful."

Ignoring the tension, Lionheart stepped forward to announce that they would be practicing stalking today. The deputy asked for the difference between stalking a mouse and stalking a rabbit. Graypaw supplied the answer, having taken Tigerclaw's suggestion seriously. Then they took to practicing the action itself.

When it was Firepaw's turn to try, Tigerclaw found himself begrudgingly impressed. His balance and his pacing were almost perfect. Far better than that of his own apprentice. However, the sight of the kittypet's pelt in sun made him uneasy, the image threatening to make him relive whatever he had witnessed the day before. He'd only been out of it for a few seconds, but every detail of the vision was as clear witnessing it in real time. The voices of the ancients and the demon, the beast's awful, the sight of them all being engulfed by oblivion, he would not soon forget any of it

 _But what does that have to do with the faker!?_ He thought desperately. _Firepaw, what are you to this clan? It's disturbing how perfectly natural you look right now. I can almost see the predatory gleam in your eye…_

He couldn't stand how blind he was in this situation, how clueless StarClan had forced him to be. They had outright said they didn't trust him to know everything just yet. Which meant they either didn't think he obey if he knew the truth or that he would sabotage things outright if he did. However, they didn't appear to trust the kit himself, either.

The kittypet had to have some hidden powers in him. If it was anything like Inimafoc's ability, then he was indeed a mighty threat; he could see why they didn't want him knowing. Given the tabby's original stratagem, StarClan most likely suspected that he'd try to use Firepaw to his own ends and make himself ThunderClan's leader. Well, even he wasn't that mad. If what he saw held any water, there was no way the brat could be trusted, not yet. They did suggest that the veteran warrior mold him.

Tigerclaw either needed to make his loyalty to ThunderClan unshakable or take him out before he came into what he could do. The former would require something the scarred cat wasn't particularly strong at: giving praise where it was due.

"Not bad, Firepaw," he meowed, "Not bad at all."


	4. Burden of Honor

**A/N: The fantastic world of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I'm just borrowing it, so please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Ch.3: The Burden of Honor**

"Not bad, Firepaw," Tigerclaw meowed, "Not bad at all."

Firepaw sat up quickly as Tigerclaw spoke, eyes gleaming with joy that the tabby had acknowledged him a positive light. Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Lion heart looked at him with barely suppressed shock.

"Yes," the Clan deputy meowed in agreement, eyeing his peer a bit curiously. "A little more work on pacing and forward motion and you will be all but a perfect hunter."

The truth of it made the tabby cast a scornful look on his black apprentice, "Ravenpaw, I hope you're paying attention. After two moons of training you're still shifting all your weight on your left side."

Ravenpaw drooped further and Firepaw attempted to come to his rescue by blurting, "His injury is bothering him, that's all!"

Tigerclaw's ears flicked back in annoyance. He supposed he should start trying to set standards for the faker immediately. He glared at Firepaw, "Never take pain as an excuse. A warrior must be durable and adaptable. As new to everything as you are, you managed to learn something today, Firepaw. If Ravenpaw learned as quickly as you, he'd be a credit to me instead of an embarrassment. Imagine being shown up by ki…a new blood!" He chastised his protégé, not willing to temper himself all at once.

Firepaw seemed to reflect on Tigerclaw's words, expression unreadable.

"Well I'm more lopsided than a one-legged badger," mewed Graypaw, breaking off his careful stalking to stagger comically across the clearing. I'll just have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won't stand a chance. I'll shall just wonder up to them and sit on them until they surrender."

Tigerclaw merely shook his head. Apparently, his words about being useful hadn't resonated with the gray kit as well as the tabby thought. The veteran knew that Graypaw could also be a genius by now if he was just more willing to focus.

Lionheart snapped at him to concentrate, before instructing all three of them to go and catch real prey, leaving him alone with the scarred tabby.

Tigerclaw shifted on his paws in agitation, the slight tension palpable. "You know Lionheart if you keep staring at me like that, I might think there's something more to it than concern," he hissed. Seriously, were his new mannerisms that odd to behold?

"There's no need for hostility," the golden cat meowed coolly. "Truth be told, I'm actually quite proud of what you did just now." His head nodded in approval. "I didn't think your pride would ever allow to embrace a cat born outside the Clan.

The scarred warrior narrowed his eye, "I haven't embraced anyone, let alone, the kittypet. I'm just no fool. I will not waste an apprentice with potential."

"What of young Ravenpaw?"

"I said an apprentice _with_ potential," the tabby grumbled.

"Your patience wear's too thin too fast Tigerclaw," Lionheart nagged. "He's not yet hopless."

The striped warrior glared at the deputy, "I don't think getting a hunting crouch right after two moons of training is too much to ask, do you?" Reluctant silence met him and he went on. "Redtail's death has made the Clan aware of just how vulnerable we really are." He stood up to stretch, trying to keep the prickle of guilt away from his paw pads. "More than ever, it's do or die. And looking at young Ravenpaw, it seems obvious that he will-"

"That's going too far, Tigerclaw!" The golden cat stood with a hiss, rounding on his peer.

"Is it?" Now it was Tigerclaw's turn to act cool. "You know as well as I do that his weakness will not stand the test of time. I'll do what I can for him, but Ravenpaw needs to find his resolve and _soon_." He warned, just as Firepaw returned with a piece of kill, the first to come back.

"It appears as though Firepaw has already found his."

* * *

Bluestar tilted her head at the warrior before her, at a loss for words, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Tigerclaw struggled to keep the sneer off his face. _Why does every cat keep reacting that way?_ He sniffed internally. "I said," he meowed a bit louder, "I want the full responsibility of Firepaw's training."

Bluestar's tail swayed curiously. "That was what I thought you said," she almost muttered before standing up in her nest, her tone puzzled. "Do you know what you're asking for?" Translation: what's gotten into you suddenly?

The brown cat almost didn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, "I would have to be quite the moron if I didn't, wouldn't you agree?" His tail twitched irritably. "In any case, I don't think it's all that unorthodox."

"Perhaps not," the blue cat agreed with narrowed eyes, Tigerclaw's snippiness not lost on her. "But it is strange to a degree. Not to mention, two apprentices is a lot to take on. It could strain your other duties." She put forth thoughtfully.

"Trust me, it won't be a burdening as you would think. Firepaw's ingenuity makes him a fast learner."

"That is good to hear," Bluestar nodded, although her look became one of suspicion. A look that the tabby did not appreciate, given the current circumstances.

"Is something on your mind?" He may as well cut away all the chaff in one sweep.

"A few things," the Clan leader admitted. "Where to begin…" She paused briefly trying to phrase her concerns appropriately. "It is not exactly a secret that your dissatisfied with Ravenpaw's progress."

"Or lack thereof," he corrected slightly, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Still," Bluestar's eyes hardened as a response. "You are not entitled to shirk your obligation to him."

"That's not what I'm looking to do," Tigerclaw responded with dutiful yet bored tone. "I am asking to add an apprentice, not dump an apprentice." _As much I wish the inverse were possible._ "By the warrior code, I swore I would make him into a true member of ThunderClan and I will do just that, but I think Firepaw would benefit from a stricter regimen." And if Firepaw did have any fantastical powers, Tigerclaw would be the first to know.

"I see," the she-cat licked a paw slowly. "And where has this charitable attitude towards a kittypet come from?" That was as close as she'd ever get to calling him a liar outright.

 _Probably form the same place yours has!_ On the inside, he curled up in , the scarred tabby let his features go blank, "Consider it a show of good faith. I'm only trying to enable him to bear the weight of the world you brought him into in the way I believe will be best."

Bluestar chuckled dryly with a flick of her tail. "When you put it like that," she meowed, "how am I supposed to refuse without looking foolish? Alright, I'll allow you to shoulder both Firepaw and Ravenpaw, But I want no less than your best on both accounts."

"Don't worry," Tigerclaw assured her. "I will not squander the future of ThunderClan."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm absolutely shocked at home attention this has gotten already. So, I thought I'd take a minute to thank all of you for your support and I hope I continue to do right by myself and you guys** **. Readers are part of what makes this fun. Without ya'll, I don't know if affecting people for good or ill.**

 **Which is why I asking you to** **Read, Review, Fav, and/or Follow** **. It will never go unappreciated.**

 **I wish all of you a wonderful day!**


	5. Familiarity

**A/N:Erin Hunter is responsible for the fantastic world of Warriors. Show your colors by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.4: Familiarity**

"Don't worry," Tigerstar assured Bluestar. "I will not squander the future of ThunderClan."

 **2 Moons later…**

The sunlight of early morning hit the forest floor as Firepaw roamed in search of prey. He was feeling coordinated with the environment around him. His senses had been awakened and he was now familiar with the way of the woods. He put his nose to the earth and smelt the scent of a two leg that had recently passed by. Most likely to take in the sight of thick leaves on branches. Greenleaf was in full swing.

Firepaw's shape was lean and strong as he moved silently through the trees, closing in on the scent trail that would end in a swift kill. He was determined to do his first task well. Even if it was only to return with fresh kill.

He headed toward the stream he had been near his first time in Thunderclan territory. After Taking a moment, to drink in cold, clear water, he lifted his head to take in the scent of prey again, and was greeted by the stench of fox. It was stale; the fox must have drunken here some time ago. He'd tasted the odor before, when he first visited the forest. Since then, Tigerclaw had taught him the scent of fox. Though, he had still never seen one proper.

Firepaw attempted to separate the stench from the smell of prey. His whiskers prickled as he detected the warm pulse of a vole in its nest. Then he saw its round brown shape darting along the banks as it gathered grass stalks. He pushed down the urge to fed himself, refusing to forget that the Clan must be fed first.

Slowly, he began to stalk the little creature, his orange belly fur brushing the damp grass. His eyes stayed lock on the prey it was almost his. Until a fern rustled and the vole disappeared into a hole with only a twinge of its ears. Hackles trailed along Firepaw's his spine. If he couldn't put his teeth into the vole, he'd put them into whatever ruined his catch.

A single sniff told him it was a cat. He couldn't pick out which clan they belonged thanks to lingering stink of fox.

He instinctively growled, doubling back in a wide circled. Ears pricked and eyes wide, he tried to detect even a hint of movement. The undergrowth rustled again, louder, and more to one side this time. Seeing the ferns move again, Firepaw edged closer. The fronds still hid the enemy from view. The sound of a twig snapping told the apprentice that it must be big. He prepared himself for a battle.

He leaped for the trunk of an ash tree, climbing swiftly and silently up to an overhanging branch. Below him, the invisible warrior drew closer. Holding his breath, Firepaw watched for the moment to strike. The ferns were pushed as and he deflated as he realized it was Graypaw. The disappointment at not being met with a challenge and relief to see his friend were equal. He hissed at the top of his voice, making the gray apprentice look with a start, poised for battle.

"Wa-ah! What's'at!?" His fur flattened back out when he recognized the orange cat above him. "Oh, Firepaw. What are you doing up there?" The other apprentice dropped down in front of him.

"Well," Firepaw started dryly, "I was hunting until you scarred the prey away." He licked a paw and then drew it over his ear. "What with you creeping up on me and all."

"Creeping up?" Graypaw's eyes were round with indignation. "That was my best stealth crouch!"

His ginger companion's ears flattened playfully, "For a lopsided badger, maybe!"

The gray tom hissed in delight, "I'll show you lopsided!"

The two cats rolled all around in a playfight. Graypaw swiped at Firepaw, landing a heavy hit to apprentice's head. The orange tom felt his head buzz for a split second before willing back his focus and counterattacked. He landed quite a few more paw hits than his friend and was eventually able to pin him to the ground. "Surprise is only equaled by precise ferocity as a weapon," he quoted Tigerclaw in victory. Rolling off Graypaw, he squirmed in the leaf litter enjoying the warmth of the earth on his back as well as his victory.

His friend didn't seem to mind. The day was too fine for Graypaw's defeat to actually bother him. "How's your task coming along?"

Firepaw sat up. "I was doing okay until you happened by. I almost had a vole before you scared it off."

"Oh, sorry."

Firepaw shook his head at his crestfallen friend. "It's fine," he purred. "You couldn't have known." He continued, "Anyway, shouldn't you be meeting up with the WindClan border patrol? I thought you had a message from Bluestar."

"Yeah, but I'd figured I'd do some hunting first. I'm starving!"

"So am I," Firepaw mewed with the flick on his tail. "But the Clan comes first."

"I bet Sandpaw and Dustpaw used to swallow a shrew or two when they were on hunting duty," snorted Graypaw.

"Well isn't it great that I'm not them?" The ginger tom replied with a bit of bitterness.

"Geez, you've become really rigid these days. I wonder who's fault that is…" The gray tom said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"This is my first mission alone!" Firepaw stressed, changing the subject defensively. He didn't want to hear about how Tigerclaw was "training him in the art of the sourpuss" again.

"And you want to do it right; I know," Graypaw sighed.

"Which is why I won't distract you from your duties. At least not any more than I already have."

"Come on, the WindClan Hunting grounds aren't too far from here," Graypaw informed confidently. "And I think I should help you after losing you that vole."

"It doesn't matter," Firepaw mewed. "I'll find another. Besides, it's a beautiful day and there should be more than a few voles out and about."

"True, but you still have to catch them. You know that could take you till way past sunhigh, maybe even past sunset." Graypaw stroked his whiskers. "I'll help you get started. I owe you that, at least. We should be able to catch a couple of vole before I have to go.

Realizing that Graypaw wasn't taking no for an answer, Firepaw followed him upstream with a roll of his eyes. Still, he was glad for the company. However, the fox stench suddenly became stronger.

The orange apprentice paused. "Do you smell that?" He asked.

Graypaw stopped and inhaled as well. "Fox. Yeah, I smelled it earlier."

"It smells fresher now."

After another sniff, Graypaw murmured, "You're right." His head swiveled to look across the stream at the woods beyond. "Look!" He hissed.

Firepaw obeyed, seeing something red and thick-haired moving among the bushes. Into the clearing of the undergrowth, its low body glinting red and dappled in the rays of sun. Its tail was a thicket of fur and its snout narrow.

"That's a fox?" Firepaw whispered. "What an ugly muzzle!"

"Definitely," Graypaw nodded.

"I thought I was following one when we first…met," Whispered the orange cat. "Now that I think better of it, it was probably following me."

"You think?" Graypaw meowed snarkily. "Never trust a fox. Looks like a dog, behaves like a cat. We should warn the queens that one's come into our territory. Foxes like to kill kits as much as badgers do. Good thing, thing you didn't catch up to the one you saw last time. He would have made mousemeat out of a tiny thing like you." Firepaw nodded, not foolish enough to disagree. With a hint of pride in his peer, he added. "You'd stand a much better chance nowadays, though. Anyhow, Bluestar will have a patrol scare it off, so the queens can rest easy."

The two apprentices continued down the stream.

"So, what's a badger like?" Firepaw asked as he prowled along the bank.

"Black and white, short legs, bad-tempered, lumbering, and they have a bad bite. Let's just say they're the reason Halftail has his name. He hasn't been able to climb trees since."

Firepaw thought for a moment as he remembered something Tigerclaw had told him. "Cats need their tails to right themselves while in the air." Graypaw nodded in confirmation.

As the orange tom thought, hunting was good that day. They both picked off prey quickly, eager to get the kills back to camp. They preserved the game to retrieve for later. They kept it safe from other predators by kicking dirt over it.

A squirrel broke cover and the two darted after it only for it to escape them by scampering up a birch. As the two cats cursed their luck and caught their breath, an acrid stench hit their mouths and noses.

"I didn't realize we'd came as far as the Thunderpath," Firpeaw mewed.

The two stared out of the forest at the great dark path, where noisy creatures growled along the hard surface as their dead eyes stared straight ahead.

"Yuck!" Graypaw snorted. "Those monsters really stink!" Firepaw's ears twitched in agreement. The choking smell stung his throat. "Have you ever crossed-" A sudden commotion in his ears forced him stop his question in favor of asking, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Graypaw tilted his head.

"It sounds like roaring from far away."

"Those are the monsters."

"No, it's not."

He left the cover of the forest to slink onto the path. It was as if something he couldn't see was pulling him, his legs doing the thinking for him. Though he did shrink back when a monster tore past him. He ignored Graypaw calling after him, only pausing to make sure more monsters weren't coming. His ears couldn't shake the sound of the beastly cry, getting louder. He put his paw onto the path and made his way over to the other side. Then, the roars simply ceased all at once. Only then was Firepaw somewhat aware of what he'd done. But before he could question it, he spotted yellow eyes in a shrub a few foxtails away. Not fully back on point yet, he stared at them for a brief moment. They blinked once, slowly before their owner vanished deeper into the woods.

 _Not yet…_

Firepaw could only blink, "What?" Who'd spoken just now? The cat he'd seen had already fled and that wasn't Graypaw's voice. So, who?

 _Not yet… Rest a bit longer…until we are whole again._

* * *

 **A/N: Not much of deviation from the original timeline yet**

 **but I thought I'd show a glimpse of a better, more driven Firepaw ala Tigerclaw as a more paws-on mentor. We got a long way to go yet and I hope your excited about that fact as I am!**

 **Until next time, Read, fav, follow, and/or Review! And most of all, stay frosty!**


	6. Warrior Blood

**A/N: The world of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Ch.5: Warrior Blood**

"Mousebrain!" Graypaw scolded as soon as Firepaw was safely back across the Thunderpath. His eyes were full of fear and anger. "What did you think you were doing?"

Firepaw flinched guiltily, "I just thought I might find something." It wasn't a lie.

"Let's get out of here!" Graypaw hissed without asking him to elaborate.

It was a good thing, too. Firepaw wasn't sure he wanted to mention anything about the voice he had heard in his head. They made haste, putting distance between themselves and the path.

Once they stopped, the orange tom began to lick his ruffled fur. "I think I saw a Shadow Clan Warrior on the other side of the Thunderpath." He mewed between licks.

"A ShadowClan Warrior!" Graypaw echoed with wide eyes. "Really?"

"I think," Firepaw reiterated. "They ran off when we made eye contact."

"Good thing then," retorted the gray apprentice. "ShadowClan warriors are rarely alone, and we can't stand up to them yet. We'd better get out of here." He looked directly overhead at the sun. "I'd better go if I want to catch up to that patrol. I'll see you later. You never know, Lionheart might let me help you hunt when I've delivered the message." With that he dissipated into the undergrowth.

Firepaw watched him go. He would go on a patrol of his own in due time. Of that, he was sure, that reminded him, he couldn't wait to make Sandpaw and Dustpaw sick with envy as he told them he'd seen his first ShadowClan warrior.

* * *

As he retraced his step, Firepaw couldn't shake the image of those burning eyes from ShadowClan territory. Just as well, he suddenly caught a faint scent on the breeze. It belonged to a stranger, most likely the ShadowClan cat he'd seen earlier. He'd been so preoccupied earlier, he'd forgotten to get the scent. But now that he had it, the smell told him many things. The intruder was an older she-cat, and not one from Thunderclan. He couldn't put her to a distinct clan. What Firepaw _could_ detect, was that she was sick, hungry, tired, and her mood was foul.

The fur on the apprentice's pelt suddenly spiked outward as his eyes dilated, instincts triggered. _Behind me!_ No later than the thought crossing his mind did he dart to the side. In slow motion, he felt fur graze against his and the wind blew past his ears.

The she-cat he'd sensed skidded to a halt as she blew past him. She rounded. The intruder had a broad, almost flat face, and round orange eyes. Her dark gray fur was long and matted into smelly clumps. Her ears were torn and ragged, and her muzzle was decorated with scars from many a battle.

"Not bad," she mewed. "It's not easy to out-maneuver Yellowfang. But you will still need to do better!"

Firepaw puffed out his chest, proud and confident. His voice was cool but edged. "This territory doesn't belong to you. You should leave." His green eyes glinted. "Or pay for underestimating me."

Yellowfang drew back her lips defiantly, highlighting her stained and broken teeth. "I will hunt. _Then_ I will leave. Or maybe just say awhile."

"Tch," Firepaw scoffed. "I gave you a chance." Something in his spirit began to change as he channeled the pride of the ancient clans. Rusty the housecat didn't exist in him anymore; he hadn't for a while. His blood was now that of a true warrior belonging to ThunderClan. He desired to fight and defend what was his.

Yellowfang sensed this change in him, her orange eyes sparking with a newfound respect. She dipped her head as she began to back off. "Calm yourself," she purred in a silky tone.

"Too late," he mewed the words as if they were law, dashing forward with his claws extended.

The elder cat hissed in rage. Snarling and spitting, the young and old cat lock together. They rolled over and over, teeth and claws flashing. Ears pressed flat to his head, Firepaw fought to get a grip. But the clumpy fur snagged in his claws, and he couldn't break through the skin.

Yellowfang reared up on her back legs, her filthy, bristling fur making her look even bigger.

Firepaw sensed her huge jaws lunging towards him. He leaned back just in time as bared teeth closed on the air next to his ear. In retaliation, he brought his paw to the side of Yellowfang's head, effectively stunning the she-cat who yowled in response.

In that mere instance, he saw his chance. He went in low and locked his jaws around the intruder's back leg, ignoring the horrid taste of the matted fur. He bit down hard, and began to taste iron. He quickly sprung away, narrowly avoiding having his tail bitten.

With a small amount of blood still on his lip, he could practically taste her weakness, her hunger, and her desperation as well as see it in her eyes. Inside Firepaw stirred a feeling that didn't serve a warrior well: pity. He tried to shove it down but that only made him notice it more. But the Clan needed to be his priority. He remembered Lionheart telling him that speaking from the heart would make him a stronger warrior. But the sentiment was drowned out by Tigerclaw's warning ringing in his ears: "Or it might make him give into his kittypet weakness right at the moment of attack.

Hesitation lost, Firepaw dashed backwards just as Yellowfang tried to dart forward and put her weight on him. He thought about the situation, wondering if an outright attack was really the best answer.

 _It's needless to try and throw myself at her again,_ the orange apprentice thought _. It will only waste both our energy. She's hurt and weakening. I should just wear her down. With that bite I gave her, it won't take too much time._ "Come on!" He taunted before dashing around her.

As he thought, she was hot blooded and didn't take kindly to mockery.

Swiftly he weaved in and out of her radius, peppering in a quip here and there. Surprisingly, the she-cat's claws snagged him a few times, but not enough to cause him serious damage. He always managed to slip away from her. She continued to expend herself as he avoided her with all his focus.

Eventually, Yellowfang gave and collapsed onto the ground. She tried getting up and failed. Her eyes were dull as she hissed up a Firepaw, "If I weren't so hungry and tired, I'd have shredded you into mousedust." The she-cat's mouth twisted in pain and defiance. "Finish me off. I won't stop you."

Firepaw merely blinked. What she said wasn't wrong; he'd had a handicap in this fight. He didn't bleed but he stung in places where she had managed to get decent swipe on him. He was fast for an apprentice, but Yellowfang had stayed close to him tenaciously. Had she been in peak form, the best he could have hoped for them both to bleed out in a stalemate. So, this what a battle with a real veteran was like, or at least a taste of one…This was what he would need to be able to face down. He had a long trek ahead indeed. The orange tom would need to put even more effort into training with his mentor.

"What are you waiting for?" Yellowfang taunted impatiently. "You're dithering like a kittypet!"

"Mer-ow!" Firepaw suddenly chortled in laughter. Yellowfang looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Is it still that obvious? Well, fair enough!" He didn't know why he was laughing or why he'd just told her that but he couldn't help himself. Maybe it was his way of honoring this rival warrior. A sign of peace after the storm.

"Ha!" Yellowfang snorted. "Don't tell me ThunderClan is so desperate they have to recruit kittypet's now.

"Desperate?" Firepaw parroted questioningly, before shaking his head. "I don't think so."

"Prove it then! Act like a warrior and finish me off. You'll be doing me a favor."

"No," the apprentice mewed pointedly, his seriousness returning. He wouldn't be goaded into mercy-killing this ragged wretch. He was an apprentice, he wouldn't presume himself high enough to make that call alone. She deserved more than that. Part of him desired to know how she'd gotten this way. Which Clan could have ended up in this state? Elders were normally looked after better than kits? "I will not decide your fate. Wait here."

Yellowfang seemed to deflate, her hackles smoothing out. "Are you kidding, kitty? I am going nowhere." She limped painfully toward a patch of soft heather. She flopped down and began to lick her wound.

With one last ping of bloodlust, Firepaw wondered for a split-second if he should injure another leg to make sure she couldn't get away. With shock and disgust at the thought, he reminded himself that the battle was over, before he turned to fetch the border patrol.

 _The rush of battle is gratifying, but it's also dangerous. To my enemy and myself. I'll need more skills_ and _more discipline._

* * *

 **A/N: Firepaw's experienced a real fight with a true warrior and learned some things about himself, too. Next time, Tigerclaw has his say.**

 **Until then, Read, Review, Fav and/or Follow. And remember life is what you make of it, so keep it frosty!**


	7. Bound By

**A/N: Erin Hunter is responsible for this charming series. Make sure to support the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.6: Bound by…**

Tigerclaw had never thought he'd be agitated at not meeting an enemy Clan, but it appeared there was a first time for everything.

He paced at the WindClan border with Lionheart, Bluestar, Darkstripe and now Graypaw. All the cats were breathing in the same unwelcomed scent: the scent of ShadowClan. There wasn't even a sign of WindClan's presence. Not a single hint of a warrior or a sniff of the aroma that marked their territory. For lengths, it reeked of the forest's darkest Clan.

For the first time in a while, Tigerclaw experienced true anxiety. StarClan hadn't talked to him since they gave him his mission, leaving him to only guess what threat was the on the horizon. Was ShadowClan the force that threatened to tear everything apart? If so, how did Firepaw figure into this? Or was it that something greater drove WindClan away and ShadowClan merely took advantage of the vacancy? It didn't spell good things for the future either way.

"Tigerclaw!"

The tabby's head whipped to the right to see his flame colored apprentice approaching. "Firepaw?" What was he doing all the way out here? He wouldn't dare break away from his task for something small. As the kit grew closer, the tinge of iron hit his mentor's nose. His eyes immediately found the dried red blood on his lips. He could smell that the crimson liquid wasn't Firepaw's. Amber eyes narrowed as his warrior blood triggered. "What's happened?" He asked in a near-hiss as Firepaw stopped in front of him.

The rest of the patrol came up behind Tigerclaw, their attention grabbed.

"Hey, Firepaw!" Graypaw greeted hastily, only to be shushed by Lionheart.

The orange tom ignored his friend's greeting, green eyes hardened with urgent focus. With no hesitation, he delivered the news to his seniors.

"I caught an intruder."

* * *

Firepaw was more than glad to see that Yellowfang was where he'd left her. Then again, why wouldn't she be? She was half starved and crippled. He and the patrol encircled the semi-conscious she-cat as her fear scent became palpable. To her credit, she didn't cower in submission, but glare defiantly.

Bluestar spoke first, looking surprised. "Well, Well, Firepaw! You captured a ShadowClan cat I know well. You're ShadowClan's medicine cat, aren't you?" She meowed to Yellowfang. "What are you doing this far into ThunderClan territory?"

"I _was_ a ShadowClan medicine cat. Now, I choose to travel alone." Yellowfang hissed.

 _So Yellowfang_ is _from ShadowClan. That explains why I got such a rush out biting her,_ Firepaw thought.

"Yellowfang!" Tigerclaw meowed mockingly. "You must have fallen on hard times if you could lose to an apprentice."

"The kittypet did a decent job, I'll admit," mewed Darkstripe. "But this old cat is of no use to us. Let's get one with it and finish her."

The tabby rolled his eyes at his former protégé's words. "Restrain yourself for a minute, Darkstripe," he chastised. "And think of the bigger picture." Their patrol had revealed an unsavory mystery to them. If they had a ShadowClan cat at their mercy, they'd need to squeeze her for answers and kill her if deemed necessary.

"That's right," Bluestar purred calmly. "All the Clans speak of Yellowfang's bravery and wisdom. It may help us to hear what she has to say. We'll take her back to camp and then decide what to do with her. Can you walk?" She asked Yellowfang. "Or do you need help?"

"I've still got three good legs," the grizzled she-cat snapped, limping forward.

Silently, the ThunderClan party took positions on either side their new prisoner and they started back towards camp.

* * *

As the Clan began to share tongues, Firepaw found his eyes occasionally drifting to where Yellowfang lie as she awaited judgement, unable to help himself. The mews of other cats just served as white noise as he pondered this strange turn of events to himself. He shifted on his paws more than once.

He was sure he had heard roaring the first time he saw the old she-cat. The question was if it was in his head. When he'd witnessed Yellowfang's eyes, he became aware of a strange influence on his mind. The apprentice even felt it during their battle. Especially when he had bit into her. It was this little tickle in the back of his head. It wasn't simply pity for the old girl, it was a connection. Something was pushing him towards the idea that they were kin. Probably whatever made him hear that strange voice in his head saying, "Not yet.". What did that even mean, that he was suddenly hearing voices in his head? Why was it that, when he looked to Yellowfang, he felt some mysterious obligation that was out of his control.

Firepaw was at a lost. It appeared he could only look forward to more things getting in his way of being what he wanted-

"Hey, Firepaw!"

"Aaahh!" The orange apprentice nearly jumped out of his pelt as his friend thoughtlessly came up beside him. He quickly looked to Graypaw with a small hiss. "Please don't do that!"

Graypaw laughed lightly, "Sorry!" He licked a paw and ran it over his ear. "But you look kinda creepy over here by yourself. You got this mean look on your face." One of his eyes quirked up. "Are you gonna get that blood off your chin?"

Firepaw's eyes widened. He'd completely forget it was there. Not wanting to invite the taste back into his mouth, he quickly licked a paw and ran it over the soiled fur, scrubbing away the last mark of battle.

"So," his friend began, "why are you brooding over here anyway? Don't you want something to eat?"

The other apprentice shook his head, "Food's the last thing on my mind right now." Shockingly enough, he meant it. His ears flattened to his head. "I just… this is all really bizarre, you know?"

"You mean that Yellowfang would leave ShadowClan, the fact that you caught her, or that you almost got yourself flattened on Thunderpath like an idiot?"

"Yes," Firepaw deadpanned.

"Okay, smart-tail," Graypaw retorted playfully. "Some general advice for your general dilemma; there's always something going on in the forest, so be more careful and stay on your toes." He warned as his expression went soft. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Firepaw tilted his head slightly, his tail twitching with curiosity. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

Graypaw rolled his eyes. "Well, for one, if something happens to you, I'm stuck with only Sandpaw and Dustpaw for peers." He stretched himself a little. "I mean there is Ravenpaw but he's hardly barb-tongued enough to contest those two. My point is, try to remember you're not invincible." His eyes became serious. "I don't want to lose a good friend and I'm sure Tigerclaw would be pissed to lose an apprentice that actually pleases him. StarClan knows that's hard as that is to do."

Firepaw's ears twitched in embarrassment. "What made you so sentimental?" He asked quietly, the whole of the conversation feeling off now.

"I just feel like something's coming you know," His face turned dire. "The border patrol found some pretty troubling stuff-"

"Graypaw," Tigerclaw mewed as he approached, dropping two voles on the ground. "I want a moment with my apprentice." Although his tone was courteous, it was obviously a command and not a request.

"Sure," the gray apprentice complied. He nodded a goodbye to his orange friend who nodded back before padding off.

Firepaw addressed his mentor, "Yes sir?" As he stood he squared his shoulders, awaiting orders or appraisal of some kind.

Tigerclaw flicked his tail dismissively, "At ease kit." He sat down next to his pupil who relaxed himself again. He pushed the voles in front of him towards the orange cat. "Both are for you. Bluestar and I agree you did very well today." A quiet rumble of approval came from his chest. It was every bit as good as a purr to Firepaw's ears.

"T-thank you!" Firepaw began to dig in, his hunger now awakened all on the surface.

The tabby simply looked thoughtful for a moment, before asking, "How have you been?"

The former kittypet eyed him curiously. He realized Tigerclaw's unique attempt at starting small talk. "I've been fine." _Save for the acute touches of feline dementia._ A little bit of silence passed as the scarred warrior searched for the right words. For better or worse it was Firepaw who took the initiative. "Have you gotten to speak with Goldenflower lately?"

On reflex, his teacher hissed lowly as his eyes became accusing. "Have you been having idle chatter with Lionheart again?!"

The younger cat's eyes went to and fro. "Maybe…" Welp, it seems he had ruined the moment already. In which case - "Is it true that you bit her by accident once?"

Tigerclaw growled in frustration as he thought of how to get the deputy back for this. Nevertheless, he allowed his fur to flatten back out as he replied. "To answer your questions in order: none of your business and that happened when we were both apprentices and I mistook her for a badger." He couldn't believe he just admitted that outright, when did such familiarity enter their relationship? Why had he even tried to bother with small talk in the first place? Stranger yet, his openness didn't feel all that bad. "That isn't why I came over to you. I came to ask, has anything odd happened to you recently? Like, have you noticed anything unusual about yourself?" His gaze became scrutinizing out of nowhere as he scanned the other tom's face.

"No." Firepaw answered without hesitation to spite it being a lie. He wasn't willing to look mentally incompetent to anyone, especially not his master. Still, the question was a strange one to pull out of thin air. "Why?"

The warrior was stoic for a moment before shaking his head. "I just want to make sure your head is clear." His features softened a bit. "I'll leave going into details up to Bluestar, but what we found on patrol wasn't exactly encouraging. It looks like trouble isn't too far away." His look became one of approval. "Not that I actually think I need to worry about you too much. After all, you're hardly that kit I was able to throw around when we first began, if today is any indication."

Firepaw accepted the compliment with near glee. _He's actually telling me that he's proud of me!_ His excitement went as quickly drowned as he processed what else Tigerclaw had said. "Trouble?" Was there indeed more where Yellowfang came from.

"You'll find out with the rest of the Clan," the tabby mewed grimly.

As if on cue, Bluestar called for the Clan to gather in front of Highrock, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join together for a meeting of our Clan."

Firepaw followed his mentor to the base of Highrock and both waited for Bluestar to speak.

"I'm sure you all have heard of the prisoner we brought back from camp today." Bluestar began. "But there is something else you need to know." She glanced down at the rattled she-cat that laid still beside Highrock. "Can you hear me from down there?"

"I'm old, but I'm not deaf yet!" Yellowfang spat, as lively as ever.

Ignoring the hostile tone, Bluestar continued. "I'm afraid I have grave news. Today, I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air was filled with the Scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. And we met no WindClan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland.

Firepaw felt his mentor's mood darken as anxiety began to rise in his own chest.

"Do you mean that ShadowClan has chased them out?" Smallear called tentatively.

"We can't be sure," Bluestar meowed. "Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found Blood too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan."

The shock and fury of the cats could be felt as well as heard. Never before had one Clan driven another from their hunting grounds.

"How can WindClan be driven out?" One-eye croaked hoarsely. "ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?" She shook her head anxiously, her whiskers trembling.

"I don't know the answers to any of your questions," meowed Bluestar. "It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering."

"Perhaps Yellowfang has answers?" Snarled Darkstripe. "After all, she is ShadowClan!"

"I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share the secrets of ShadowClan with a brute like you!" Growled Yellowfang, glaring aggressively at Darkstripe. The ThunderClan warrior moved forward, ears flat, eyes closed to slits ready for a fight.

He almost reeled back when Firepaw was suddenly there, as if he was phantom materializing from the shadows. The apprentice didn't outwardly show aggression, but he took a stance in case Darkstripe went on the offensive anyway. He ignored Yellowfang's hissing about how she didn't need to be shielded.

Tigerclaw could feel that he wasn't the only one startled by Firepaw's unnatural display of speed. The apprentice was in front of Yellowfang before he had time to even blink

"Stop!" Bluestar yowled, hiding her surprise. "This situation is too serious for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. ThunderClan must be prepare itself. From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan members will remain close to camp. Patrol will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all kits must stay in the nursery. Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan."

Firepaw saw Dustpaw and Sandpaw exchange a thrilled glance. Graypaw was gazing up at Bluestar, his eyes wide with excitement. Ravenpaw just shuffled his paws anxiously. The black apprentice's wide eyes showed worry instead of excitement.

Bluestar went on. "One young cat has been sharing Ravenpaw's mentor. By teaching one, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices." She paused and looked down at her Clan. "I shall take on Ravenpaw as my own apprentice."

Tigerclaw's eyes widened before they flickered with annoyance. He didn't like how Bluestar just made the decision without talking to him first. As if his input didn't matter. On the other hand, if the leader wanted to bash her head against that tree stump, she was welcome to. "I wish you luck Bluestar," he whispered. "You will need it."

The leader went to address the next issue. "Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors not savages. She is to be treated with respect and courtesy."

"But the Clan cannot support Yellowfang," Darkstripe protested. "We have too many mouths to feed already."

"I don't need anyone to care for me!" Spat Yellowfang. "I'll split open anyone who tries!"

Firepaw hadn't moved from his place in front of the she-cat. He turned to her, his eyes shining with a bit of mirth. "Then I'll have be sneaky in how I care for you won't I?" He mewed loud enough for most of the Clan to hear. He wasted no time looking up at Bluestar. "With your permission, Bluestar, I would like to look after Yellowfang." He spoke sternly but respectfully. "I was the one to cripple her, after all. I'll hunt for her and tend to her wounds as well as the less…savory duties." He would need to clear away her dirt too, no doubt.

Mocking yowls came for Dustpaw and Sandpaw.

"The noble kittypet strikes again!" Jeered Dustpaw. "You just have to obsess over doing everything right, don't you?"

"I guess some cat has to feel sorry and feed that sack of bones!" Sandpaw added. "Good luck with hunting!"

"Enough!" Bluestar interrupted them. "There is no shame in caring for another cat that can't take care of itself. Firepaw's respect for his elder and a healer is commendable and something I should be able to expect out of any warrior! This meeting is over. I would like to speak with my senior warriors alone now." With that she jumped from Highrock and marched to her den. The rest of the Clan cats began to move away.

Tigerclaw padded over to his apprentice, looking perplexed. "Well, that was something…" He mewed as his eyes narrowed. "When did you get so fast, anyway?"

Firepaw shrugged, actually smirking a little, "I've been quick for a while now." His whiskers twitched. "And don't worry, I won't let my care of Yellowfang conflict with my training." No doubt, that was Tigerclaw's main concern.

The tabby nodded. "See that you don't. However, training you should be easier, thanks to Bluestar's meddling." He rolled his eyes before padding over said meddler's den.

Longtail came up to him next, the nick in his ear that Firepaw gave him still showed. The young warrior drew his whiskers back into an ugly sneer. "Like I said, outsiders always bring trouble."

With a calm and innocent countenance, Firepaw asked, "Did you ever think that your penchant for talking more than doing is why I took your ear?" He made it a point to sound slightly bored.

His barb at the kittypet turned against him, Longtail angrily stalked away before the apprentice could even blink.

The orange tom sighed, wondering if his Clanmates would stop looking him like some kind plague and that maybe some of them would grow up. He turned back to Yellowfang who was looking upset, by now.

"Now," Firepaw meowed, "what are your grievances?"

* * *

 **A/N: I can't help but think Tigerclaw would be more insightful without looking to blame Firepaw so much. Anyway, I hope this was at least interesting to read. And yes, I'm adding just a hint of Grayfire. I want to have some fun with these characters.**

 **Till next time,** **Read, Review, Fav, and/or Follow!**

 **Let the good times roll!**


	8. Eight Moons

**A/N: Erin Hunter is the rightful owner of Warriors. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Ch.7:Eight Moons**

Tigerclaw's eyes stuck to his apprentice as he watched him take care of the petulant fur ball they'd dragged back to camp. He couldn't deny it; Firepaw moved differently from when he first came here. Where he was once a bit timid, cautious, and with his head low to the ground, he was now sturdy, confident, and always upright. His green eyes gleamed with vigilance, as if there was nothing that could catch him off guard.

In a sense, he reminded Tigerclaw of himself as a new apprentice. Though, maybe not quite as cold. _Or bitter._ Firepaw still projected kindness underneath this new persona, but he wouldn't allow it make him come off as weak or not willing to stick up for himself. Perhaps it was best that the apprentice didn't become like him entirely. He doubted that being another kin-slayer was what StarClan wanted for the kit.

But perhaps it was better to be a murderer than a deserter. At least he had been present for Redtail's death! One way or the other…The scarred warrior practically spat in rage, not caring who saw. _Father…_ _ **Pinestar!**_ Tigerclaw hadn't thought of the bastard in moons. But his blood began to boil as the disgusting memory of abandonment came back to him. That was why he had have set out on his path and soaked his paws with the deputy's blood. He wanted to be the shield ThunderClan needed in these desperate days as he was ready to do anything to do that. He felt so certain that the fate of Clan was left up to him. Yet, StarClan had dashed his hopes, at least at the moment. Now, the best hope for all of them appeared to be a once kittypet turned warrior. He didn't know if he could fully believe it yet. Though with time, he was finding it harder to argue against.

It seemed that cowardice and courage could stem from anywhere. When did Tigerclaw first loose the desire to call him a kittypet? It wasn't just because of the vague omen, he was sure. The temptation to call the apprentice out of his name had just slipped away from him. Until now, he'd barely noticed that little fact.

Yes. It must have been that day…

* * *

 _As soon as he felt Firepaw get atop of him, he coiled his powerful muscles and bucked, throwing the apprentice a good distance. To his credit, the orange fur ball managed to roll back onto his feet as he hit the ground. Tigerclaw spat, "You're sloppy!" He chastised. "Don't just do, think!"_

 _Firepaw stood steady, though his breathing was starting to get somewhat uneven. His eyes hadn't dimmed since their training began. Now, they only glinted with more determination. Ravenpaw watched from the sidelines, looking reluctantly invested in the session. "Yes, Tigerclaw!" Firepaw replied dutifully._

 _The tabby's tail lashed in semi-annoyance. "Don't 'Yes Tigerclaw!' me!" He lectured. "Give me results. I'm bigger than you, kit! You're bound to lose any trade off that's based on weight. How will you get around that?" A smug smirk overcame his face. "Tell you what? If you can get your teeth around my tail, I'll count it as a victory. So, are you ready?" At the apprentice's nod, Tigerclaw was on him again._

 _It was a game of cat and mouse. When the tabby tried the rush the ginger, the smaller of them would evade and try to weave around, seeking the obvious target. The first time, Firepaw took his mentor's hind paw to his face. The second time, he ducked the kick. But the warrior's teeth nipped at his ankle, as his tail was kept high and wormed out of the way constantly. Ultimately, Tigerclaw's foreleg knocked the paws out from under his opponent._

 _As the exercise progressed, Firepaw became a tad more slippery and aggressive. He switched his focus between chasing the tail and aiming to disorient the tabby. When on the offensive, he'd aim for clipping Tigerclaw's side or a limb. It worked half the time. The bigger cat was far from injured but he wasn't unscathed either. When the kit defended himself, his body lurched to the side or back as he nipped at the opposing limb, refusing to let the big talons of his better do any damage._

 _The sun went further down in the sky as things finally ended._

 _Tigerclaw was still standing, breathing a little bit more shallow than before. He felt the sting of superficial claw marks under his pelt. Firepaw gave one more burdened rasp before collapsing. He hadn't hit his mark. Ravenpaw rushed to his side in concern._

 _The tabby's head tilted in thought. When given the option of victory by default, the kittypet had fallen back into facing him head to head. It was severely foolish. Even if it wasn't_ much _easier to grasp his tail, it could have cost Firepaw less energy. Had the ginger tom thought his stamina could outlast his master's? Tigerclaw grunted with mild disdain._

 _Had this been a real fight, and the tabby given it his all, the brat would have died. But there was something to be said about a cat willing to take a bet that he was likely to lose. It was both very courageous and incredibly stupid. Yet, what was the point of being smart and calculating if you were not also spirited? The scarred warrior didn't even spare Ravenpaw a glance before turning around to stalk off back to camp. "Ravenpaw, grab him-" He stopped midsentence as he felt pressure around his tail and tingle up his spine. Confused, he looked back to see Firepaw's almost limp form biting his appendage. Amber eyes widened as beheld empty green orbs half covered by eyelids._ He's unconscious! _The tabby thought with shock._

 _Ravenpaw's mouth was agape with disbelief. He thought Firepaw was determined but…_

 _Tigerclaw snorted and then laughed, further shocking his black apprentice. The scarred warrior gently slipped his tail out of the hold. "Okay, kit," he chuckled. "You pass." It was all he uttered before picking Firepaw up by his scruff and motioning his head for Ravenpaw to follow._

* * *

 _Firepaw, in a pinch, your resolve will keep you going even in a hopeless situation. That is the heart of being a Clan cat._

Deciding he'd had enough reflection, Tigerclaw went to his nest with an odd satisfaction to replace his earlier bile with. Tomorrow, he would awaken with new energy.

And new hopes for his seemingly prodigal apprentice.

* * *

 **A/N: Read, Review, Fav, and/or Follow!**

 **I hope you're all still enjoying because I am! Catch you later!**


	9. Code

**A/N:Erin Hunter remains responsible for this fascinating world in which I'm weaving this tale. Support the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.8: Code**

The sun had risen three times since Yellowfang was brought to ThunderClan camp.

Firepaw woke early and nudged Graypaw awake, "Wake up or you'll be late for training."

Graypaw growled in reluctance as he sleepily stood up.

Next, the orange apprentice prodded Ravenpaw. The black cat opened his eyes immediately, blinking a couple of times. "What is it?" He looked to side to side as if expecting something to strike from the shadows.

"It's morning," Firepaw answered with dry humor. It was better than the frantic jittering he usually did when he woke up. He seemed to calm down slightly ever since Bluestar took over as his mentor. Perhaps the she-cat's approach to training worked better for the black cat. Hopefully that meant he'd get stronger.

As much as Firepaw liked the black apprentice, he had to admit watching him train with Tigerclaw was pathetic. When they spared, the black apprentice seemed to do his best to avoid and run away from the scarred tabby. He had to wonder if Bluestar was that much softer a teacher. He shook his head, not wanting his thoughts to get away from him.

As Dustpaw and Sandpaw woke, Firepaw pushed his way out of the ferns. The morning was warm. However, a heavy dew glistened on the fern fronds and sparkled on the grass. With a sniff, Firepaw could tell Greenleaf was leaving and cold would soon set in.

He looked across the clearing to see if Yellowfang was awake yet. Her nest was tucked against the mossy trunk of a fallen tree, in full view of the warrior's den. Firepaw could see pale gray fur rose and fell in time with the gentle rumble of her sleep.

Graypaw trotted out of the den behind him, followed by Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Last was Ravenpaw, who glanced around the clearing cautiously before fully stepping out into the open.

"Another day looking after that mangy old fleabag, eh, Firepaw!" Dustpaw Mewed. "I bet you wish you were out training with us by now."

"Not really," Firepaw mewed with little interest in Dustpaw's taunts. He licked his paw.

"Perhaps the kittypet thinks he's better off here, tending to the sick," Sandpaw meowed rudely as she shot him a scornful look.

Firepaw shrugged as he mewed stoically, "Actually, I just figure its best that I don't get too far ahead of you. I'd hate to jealously to become more of an issue than it already has." As catty as the comment was, he honestly did mean it.

"What was that?" Dustpaw hissed. Beside him, Sandpaw's hackles raised.

"I just thought it was obvious," Firepaw mewed innocently. "I don't have warrior blood flowing in my veins. Yet, I'm getting on exceedingly well. That must sting something fierce." This song and dance was getting really tiresome really fast.

Hissing ferociously, Dustpaw and Sandpaw stormed away. As much as they would have loved to teach the Kittypet a lesson, that ran risk of getting punished by Bluestar and their mentors. And neither of them were willing to be on Tigerclaw's bad side.

Firepaw looked after them with a scowl on his face. They were so adamant about taunting him but not willing to put words into action. Not that the choice was unwise. Still to wear their pettiness so openly. "Pathetic," he muttered harshly.

"Uh…" Graypaw started. "Not that that wasn't fun to watch, but when did you get such an ego?" He wasn't sure he like seeing this side of his comrade. Strangely, Ravenpaw seemed droop beside him. His discomfort was palpable.

"I didn't!" Firepaw nearly hissed, letting his cool veneer peel away. His face almost turned into an outright snarl. "I'm just sick of _their_ egos! What did I ever do to them besides exist?"

"Take it easy," Graypaw soothed, as he let his tail lay on his friend's. _Well, there's a bit more hostility in him than before he came here, that's for true._ He considered expressing how he thought Tigerclaw was getting to be a bad influence on him emotionally, but the gray apprentice didn't want to worsen the already frustrated ginger tom's mood. "We're all Clanmates here."

"You're right," Firepaw deflated, knowing he was ultimately powerless to change the way they thought about him for now. "It's just that…Tigerclaw, a veteran warrior, is willing to believe, I belong here. He even respects me. Yet Dustpaw and Sandpaw being holding my heritage over me since I got here. They don't even actually know me…" He shook his head; no, he wouldn't let them under his skin or cloud his mind. The ginger apprentice uncannily brought his emotions back into check, pushing them somewhere deep. "I should get to work on trying to find something to eat for Yellowfang." His tone became blank as he uttered a goodbye to Ravenpaw and Graypaw before disappearing up the ravine.

The two watched him go.

"You think he'll be okay?" Ravepaw asked quietly. It was the first time he'd witnessed Firepaw be openly discouraged.

"Of course," Graypaw mewed. "It's gonna take more than those two mousebrains to hold him back."

 _Keep burning bright, Firepaw. Don't let them smother you and they_ will _know you, and the brilliance of your light._

* * *

"Here," mewed Firepaw. He dropped a large mouse and a chaffinch onto the ground beside Yellowfang.

"About time," she growled. The she-cat had still been sleeping when Firepaw had entered the camp after his hunting trip. But the smell of fresh-kill must have woken her, for now she had pulled herself into a sitting position.

She hungrily gulped down Firepaw's offering. She became hungrier as her strength began to return. Her wounds were healing well but her temper was as fierce and unpredictable as ever.

A moment passed after she finished eating and Firepaw quirked his brow. "What?" He asked. "No complaints for me?"

"You almost sound disappointed," Yellowfang chuffed. "I would have thought that you'd have grown wary of me and your moral code by now."

"When I take on something, I make it a goal to see it through," the orange apprentice elaborated. "And do so to my best of my ability. I don't go around making promises I can't keep." Not to mention, he still felt the prickle of a bizarre bond between them. At first, he suspected it was lingering guilt. By taking care of the old girl, he hoped it would be assuaged. But the link did not disappear, instead, he only felt more comfortable with it. Like he had an ally in Yellowfang, friendly or otherwise. He was starting to not feel bothered by it at all.

"Yes, yes," Yellowfang grumbled. "No one can deny your skills at cracking fleas and rubbing mousebile on ticks."

"And don't you forget it!" Firepaw chuckled.

The old she-cat shook her head with a slight smirk. "You're a very bizarre cat, Firepaw. Even for a kittypet." Her look became distant. It was as if she was trying to imagine herself back in the past as a prime ShadowClan warrior. "I could be your enemy tomorrow and yet you don't seem to let that bother you." Her orange eyes looked to him pointedly. "You're not a fool, are you kit?"

Firepaw contemplated the she-cat's words, saw the sense in them. Then he answered her. "I might be a fool, but I have my own way of thinking about things. Sure, you could become my enemy today, tomorrow, who knows? But right now, you're just Yellowfang. A respectable cat that hails from ShadowClan, and my responsibility." It seemed as though he still spoke from his heart as Lionheart said.

"You make it sound so simple…"

"I'll do what I have to if push comes to shove." Firepaw pointed out. "But the sight of your face is actually a welcome one, currently."

"Some Clanmates you're not getting along with?" Amusement twinkled in her eye. She knew the rancor in her eyes all too well.

"Just because we're Clanmates doesn't mean we have to get along, just work together," the orange apprentice admitted, sounding almost tired. "Though, I'd much prefer we didn't clash. But I think you know that feeling."

"That I do," Yellowfang mewed with dry humor. As she heard the tiny squeaks of kits playing warriors, her dapper mood soured almost instantly. "As you can see, I'm fine and feed for right now." She mewed gruffly. "So, do whatever it is apprentices do." She laid back down and closed her eyes.

Firepaw knew it was pointless to argue when the old girl told him shoo at this point. He slipped away after reminding her to give him a call if she needed him. Predictably, she just scoffed at him. He couldn't help but wonder where her disposition on kits came from. He could almost feel her muscle tense. Specifically, when one kit called out Brokenstar's name as he tackled the other kit. His instincts told him it wasn't as simple as her being from ShadowClan or her disliking kits.

But he could address that mystery later. Provided Yellowfang budged on it at all.

Left to his own devices (because TigerClaw was already out on patrol) for the time being, he contemplated what he could do next. He couldn't go wrong so long as it was productive to the Clan. The heir of around camp had changed since Bluestar announced WindClan's banishment. It was a feeling of creeping dread and preparation. Queens were busy reinforcing the nursery with whatever errant twigs they could find. The elders were busy digging holes that would be filled with the fresh-kill that the warriors brought back. The warriors were constantly on patrol. As soon as a dust covered border patrol came back with sore paws, another set out to take its place.

Firepaw considered going hunting himself, but he didn't wish to meet up with Graypaw and Ravenpaw quite yet. Not after this morning. He didn't know why, but he suddenly thought of Spottedleaf and her warm nature. It wasn't conventional, but he decided to go ask if she needed help gathering any herbs. Hunting could wait till a little later.

"Yes, actually!" Spottedleaf chirped with a bit of gratitude. "But are you sure that would be wise thing to do at a time like this?"

Firepaw's ears flicked as he felt a bit warm. "I'm sure I can still catch plenty prey when we're done or whatever needs doing when we return," he meowed a bit shyly.

"Okay," Spottedleaf. "That's very generous of you. Just don't blame me if you get scolded later!" She warned half-jokingly.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" He answered contently.

She moved past him, and told him to follow her in her gentle tone.

Firepaw did so with ease. At the end of day, he was pleased to spend time with someone who didn't have a bad attitude and wouldn't pry about his worries.

* * *

Early the next day, Tigerclaw had been called into Bluestar's den to discuss assessing the apprentices. They would each be given a solo task and he was to report their performance. But there was a somewhat sensitive matter she had to speak with the tabby about.

"Firepaw is to hunt in the woods past Tree-cut place," she spoke matter-of-factly.

A switch went off in the warrior's brain. "That's near Twoleg Place," Tigerclaw's whiskers twitched as his eyes narrowed at the blue leader. "Why would you send him there?" His tone was on the verge of a growl. "Is there something more to this than a test?" Accusation dripped from his fangs like venom.

Bluestar, being the cat she was, showed no signs of being prickled. Instead her eyes were calm and slightly melancholy. "I shall not lie to you. I wish to let Firepaw have one last chance to turn back should he choose."

The scarred tabby couldn't quite hold his vitriol after hearing that. His hackles nearly raised as the thought of her ripping another apprentice out from under him. This time, to even more insulting ends. "Why?" He hissed with demand. "You're the one who brought him here!" She wasn't making any sense!

"I did," she blinked coolly, bring her subordinate that much closer to outright fury. "And as the cat responsible for this Clan, I reserve to the right to judge whether I made the right choice. He's done well in training so far." Her paw dug at the ground, anxiously. "But we're looking at a potential war with ShadowClan. It wouldn't do for Firepaw to suddenly become regretful of his choice in the heat of battle."

"He shall not," Tigerclaw protested.

"I wish to believe that with all that I am," Bluestar sympathized. "Your loyalty to him says much on its own. He's promising. _Extremely_ promising." She professed. "Which is why its invaluable to know if we can rely on that promise. I'm not attempting to deface him or you." The she-cat could read certain parts of him well by now. "I simply think it's good to know of disadvantages sooner than later; you can never be too safe when live the way we do."

Tigerclaw closed his eyes, reflecting on what was said. He pictured the sturdy flame of an apprentice. The green eyes that he'd come to respect filled with an unshakable grit, a hunger for what was best. The young tom clearly burned to carry ThunderClan's honor on his shoulders. Whether it was his mentor's doing or his own innate will was irrelevant. He was once a kittypet, true. But as it stood now, if Tigerclaw didn't know he wasn't born in the Clans, he would never believe it. Yet belief was contemporary. With barely filtered contempt he realized his leader was right. What he thought about the apprentice didn't mean anything if it wasn't the truth. _Cowardice or Courage can come from anywhere_ and _at any time._

However, there was a more nebulous matter. It was still possible that Firepaw was the owner of a sinister ability, an unknowing successor to Inimafoc. Even if it hadn't appeared yet. It was an unpredictable element in all this.

" _With him, we have a small chance. Without him, we have no chance. You must protect him with your life."_

That was what his ancestors told him. However, was it that straight foward? StarClan seemed somewhat unsure of the orange apprentice's role in everything themselves. Redtail said they only predicted _possible_ outcomes. It was entirely possible they were wrong about him and if he went away, nothing would come of it. Firepaw could just be exceptional. In which case, it didn't irrevocably spell doom if he left them, but the price of that was that ThunderClan would be set back. Again., Even still, it wasn't out of the question that Tigerclaw's dream wasn't real, he was developing dementia, and Bluestar discovered the talented once-kittypet via luck.

 _Even if that's the case, I feel some sort of destiny when I look at him now. But who's? Mine or his?_

"Tigerclaw!"

Bluestar's voice snapped the tabby out of his sinking train of thought. Her blue eyes openly shone with concern. The turmoil inside must have made it to his face. Tigerclaw replaced his normally stoic mask, silent for just another moment. He ultimately nodded.

"I'll give him his test," He mewed while turning to leave. "As you would have it."

* * *

 **A/N: So far, so good!**

 **Now, let me take a minute to be upfront with you guys. I have completed the first two series only,** **so far!** **I'm rereading things as I write this and any extra information has been absorbed unintentionally. So, I am sorry if I get certain details wrong, or If I end up muddling or excluding certain histories. But experimenting (informed or otherwise) is the kind of the point of this the site. Just saying!**

 **Anyway, your support is still very appreciated. I really like working on this and getting back into the series at the same time. Please, Read, Review, Fav or Follow! I like forward to continuing this ride with you guys!**

 **See you later!**


	10. Perturbation

**A/N: Thank Erin Hunter for the Warriors series by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch. 9: Perturbation**

The first thing Firepaw felt when he awoke was the moisture that dripped down into camp from the treetops. After shaking his damp fur vigorously, he went to check on Yellowfang, since it had clearly been raining all night.

Yellowfang was just beginning to stir as he approached her nest. She lifted her head and squinted at Firepaw. "My bones ache. How long has it been raining?"

"Since Moonhigh," Firepaw replied as his paws prodding the mossy nest. "You're bedding is soaking wet. I still don't get why won't move closer to the nursery. It's more sheltered there."

"And be kept awake by mewling kits all night? I'll take being wet!" Yellowfang growled.

"Then let me fetch you some dry bedding," he offered, happy to drop the subject of kits if it was such a tense topic for the old girl.

"Thank you, Firepaw," she mewed quietly.

Feeling stunned, the apprentice wondered if Yellowfang was truly okay. It was the first time she had thanked him these past couple of days.

"Don't just stand there like some a startled squirrel; go and fetch some moss!" She hissed.

Aw, there was the Yellowfang he knew and tolerated. Without another word, he sprinted off. He almost crashed into Speckletail in the middle of the clearing.

"Sorry Speckletail," he apologized with a dip of his head. "Are you on your way to see Yellowfang?"

"Why would I want to see that _unnatural_ creature?" The queen replied crossly. "Actually, it's you I was looking for. Bluestar wants to see you."

Firepaw thanked her for passing on the message and ran over to Bluestar's den underneath Highrock. The she-cat was licking her chest fur rhythmically just outside. She paused when she noticed Firepaw. "How is Yellowfang today? She meowed.

"I was just fetching a replacement for her wet bedding," Firepaw answered.

"I'll ask one of the queens to see to that." Bluestar gave her chest another lick before eyeing the apprentice carefully. "Is she fit to hunt for herself?"

"I don't think so, but she can walk easy enough now," he meowed.

"I see," Bluestar meowed, looking thoughtful for a moment. "It's time for you to focus on training again, Firepaw. But you'll need to make up for lost time."

An odd sting of disappointment ran through the tom's chest. He wished he could have a littl more time to unravel the mystery of Yellowfang. He couldn't argue with his leader, but he did look forward to training with his master again. "As you wish, Bluestar. I will not disappoint." He dipped his head in respect.

"You will go out with Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw and Graypaw this morning," Bluestar informed. "I've asked Tigerclaw to assess the abilities of our apprentices. Don't worry about Yellowfang. I'll have someone see to her while you're gone. Now go join your companions. They're waiting for you."

"Thank you Bluestar." He turned with a flick of his tail and darted towards his den.

As Bluestar said, Ravenpaw and Graypaw were waiting for him by their favorite tree stump. Graypaw looked discomforted by the dampness sticking to his long fur. Ravenpaw simply paced, lost in his own thought, the white tip of his tail twitching.

"So, you're joining us today!" Graypaw called as his friend drew closer. "Someday, huh?" He shook the dampness from his pelt.

"Yeah, Bluestar told me that Tigerclaw would be assessing us today."

Some bizarre energy seemed to suddenly possess Ravenpaw. "Come on, let's hurry!" He urged as he hovered beside them anxiously.

"Fine by me," Graypaw mewed. "Some exercise should warm me up a bit!"

They hurried to the sandy hollow. Tigerclaw hadn't arrived yet, so they took shelter under a pine tree as their fur fluffed out against the chill.

Firepaw found himself getting irritated as Ravenpaw continued his incessant pacing, round and round and round. Whatever happened to make the black apprentice so twitchy anyhow? "Are you nervous about the assessment. Don't be. You're Bluestar's pupil after all. I'm sure Tigerclaw will have nothing but good things to report about your progress."

"You never can tell with Tigerclaw, though," Ravenpaw meowed, refusing to stop his squirming.

Well, so much for that calming him down. Firepaw wasn't sure he liked his friends tone. Tigerclaw could be harsh but he wasn't Unfair. "Sit down," Firepaw grumbled. "You're almost starting to make _me_ anxious!"

He didn't.

When Tigerclaw arrived, the sky looked less like gray fur and more like white balls the queens lined the nest of their newborns with. Hopefully, the sky would soon be blue and bring a fresh chill with it.

"Tell me right now; do you regret it?"

Tigerclaw greeted them briskly, an unreadable look covering his face. "We have spent the last few weeks making decent hunters out of you," he meowed in a monotone. "You all will show me what you've learned. You'll each get a different route and try to come back with fresh prey. Whatever you catch will be added to the camp's supplies."

Graypaw and Ravenpaw tingled with excitement and nervousness. Firepaw welcomed the warmth of challenge back into his veins, but didn't missed the tabby's strange heir. What could be wrong with him. Tigerclaw was stoic sometimes but he'd never been so…lackluster.

"Ravenpaw, you will take the trail beyond the Great Sycamore, up to Snakerocks. That should be simple enough for your pitiful skills. Graypaw," Tigerclaw continued, "you will take the route along the stream as far as Thunderpath."

"Great," mewed Graypaw. "Wet paws for me!" Tigerclaw's stare made him inch back a bit as if Tigerclaw had took a physical swipe at him.

"And you, Firepaw, my gifted apprentice, shall take the route through tall pines, past Tree-cut place."

Firepaw nodded slowly, somewhat unnerved by the icy tone of his mentor's "compliment". He hadn't taken that cadence with him in a while.

"Remember," the tabby finished as pale-eyes swept over them all but lingered an extra second on Firepaw. "I shall be watching all of you."

Ravenpaw immediately dashed towards Snakerocks while Tigerclaw took a different path into the woods. Graypaw and Firepaw were left alone in the hollow. Neither of them had missed his off-kilter energy.

"What in the dampened woods was that?" Graypaw asked, looking to Firepaw. "Do you do something to piss him off!?"

"I…" Firepaw was equally taken aback at the warrior's suddenly venomous attitude towards him. They had become like comrades in the last moon or so. So why did that goodwill abruptly seemed to be thrown out? "I don't know," he admitted.

"That's comforting," Graypaw snarked anxiously. "For a second, I thought he was gonna rip my pelt off and scarf it down!"

The two apprentices thought it best to leave it behind for now in favor of getting on with the test. They bid each other farewell.

But now, an icy block was resting in the ginger apprentice's gut.

* * *

Tigerclaw's tailed twitched irritably as he headed toward where he'd sent his apprentice. His mood was soured despite having just observed Graypaw and Ravenpaw do well. Ravenpaw had caught an adder of all things. It appeared than Bluestar was somewhat successful in making the black cat more than worthless. Though the queen's success where he had failed wasn't what was getting to him.

It was this snaking feeling inside his gut that spread throughout his body. This creeping tingle down his back that he couldn't shake off. It irked him to no end that he exactly knew what it was. For the first time since the dream, Tigerclaw was nervous. Not shocked or horrified, just nervous, his muscles winding with anxiety.

But why should he feel this way? Because of Firepaw? What was there to be on edge about? The apprentice would do his task and return. And if he didn't…Then he didn't belong with the Clan and he never had. His brain had played a trick on him and he'd wasted two moons of his life. Yes, that would be the most irritating part about it.

As he pushed through the ferns, the sudden stench of an unfamiliar cat revolted him. A kittypet, without a doubt. He turned his head to see the black and white cretin a little more than fifty fox-lengths away. His fur bristled, he prepared to move from tree to tree in hopes of sneaking up on and "educating" the filth.

A familiar orange shape beat him to it.

As Firepaw appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of him, the intruder began to race away, the apprentice giving chase. Tigerclaw followed, feeling a small rush of satisfaction. It seemed that Bluestar had underestimated the tom. The tabby was luckily running downwind of them and could move quickly and silently enough so that they didn't notice him.

Firepaw easily caught up to it after a moment and hopped on the intruder's back. His claws easily kept their grip on the worthless fur ball. The tabby continued to watch from the coverage of some ferns, where he wouldn't be scented. As the kittypet gave pitiful mews, the warrior sneered in the disgust. It was nauseatingly plump and soft. It's panicking eyes glowed with its own contemptible weakness. How could a creature of any kind tolerate such a hollow, meaningless existence? Killing it would be a great favor.

The orange apprentice released it, but didn't move away from it. Even from where he was, Tigerclaw could see the look of disdain on Firepaw. _That's right, Firepaw they are a disgrace._ He felt relief, once his apprentice did his duty, his loyalty would be unquestionable.

But the tabby's cynical relief was short-lived, however. Firepaw appeared to recognize the plump pet. And then, he began to share tongues with it. The brief hope his mentor had smashed into the ground like a robin egg fallen out of a redwood.

He couldn't make out what they were saying. He didn't need to. In one swift second, the hardened mask of a warrior fell away from the once-kittypet. Tigerclaw growled to himself as he saw Firepaw for what he was; a kittypet trying to feign having warrior lineage. The green eyes that once held the strength of a real tom-cat were reduced to the soft orbs of a naive kit. It pushed a stabbing pain into the scarred warrior's chest.

He shook his head. StarClan had it wrong after all. The tabby had just been a fool, being so hopeful for such an outlandish notion.

Weeks of trust and faith were trampled on, his dreams of a better Clan put on hold. For a false messiah that proved to be a meager mortal. Yes, he saw it written all over the tom's relaxed, comfortable face. In the end, Firepaw couldn't escape his blood. Nor could the tabby escape his. He turned to leave, unable to bear the sight of the failure anymore.

 _Firepaw, you're free to rot with Pinestar. As you desire._

* * *

 **A/N:Kind of melodramatic, I know. But am I the only one who feels like Tigerclaw's constantly in the process of having internalized temper tantrums? Seriously, his number one way of defending himself from reality's disappointments seemed to be disproportionate anger and spite. But that's what makes him interesting to work with. Tigerclaw wouldn't be himself if he didn't have issues that sparked at the drop of a hat…or maybe he would. Let's find out!**

 **Read, Follow, fav, and or, Review** **! I'll see you guys next time!**


	11. Flippancy

**A/N: Please support Erin Hunter's wonderful franchise by checking out the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.10: Flippancy**

Tigerclaw sat in the hollow as a small headache started to set in.

He'd played the image of Firepaw chatting the with the kittypet over and over again. His tail squirmed irritably as his claw dug into the sand repeatedly. The tabby had let himself rekindle his fury again and again. So much so that he'd almost rendered himself lethargic. Eventually, the flame of fury began to waiver. Like embers being tossed around in the wind.

Tigerclaw mostly just felt tired now. Mostly.

He supposed the orange tom was gone by now. The thought continued to prick him angrily like pine nettles in his pads. His skin couldn't quite shake the itch that had settled underneath his pelt. Anxiety. He was anxiety-ridden again! Why?!

The apprentice had made his choice; there was nothing Tigerclaw could do about it. He shouldn't even have considered doing anything about it. Firepaw had shown his true colors. There was nothing left to desire of him but a life of dissatisfaction and shame. No false leads to drag the Clan down could only be a good thing.

Even if Tigerclaw had sunk a lot of time into him, became proud of him as he watched the kit grow…. Who cared if the tabby had actual enjoyed the traitor's company? Carrion was carrion! He needed to start looking to the future again. A future where he was everything the Clan needed and they thrived better than before. A future that was safe-guarded by pure warriors. From now on, he would leave managing omens to medicine cats.

Orange appeared out the ferns and Tigerclaw rose to his paws with obvious surprise. "You…You came back…"

"Of course," Firepaw said, dropping his chaffinch and mouse at the tabby's feet. His head tilted curiously at the odd statement. "Why wouldn't I come back?" His mentor immediately glowered at him and the apprentice shifted on his paws. "I…uh…I got tons more prey to fetch. I buried it back-"

"I know exactly what you did," Tigerclaw hissed coldly, his muscles practically ready to pounce. All the venom flowed through his veins again as the embers kicked back up into raging fire. He could practically hear the blood rushing in his ears. To keep himself from taking a strike at the smaller cat, he turned away. Though the scarred tabby should have attacked him without any hesitation.

Firepaw put two and two together after only a few seconds. "You," his voice shook a little. "You saw me with Smudge." He took a ragged breath of guilt. "Tigerclaw…I-I."

"You _deliberately_ cast your obligations aside!" Tigerclaw accused over his shoulder, refusing to fully look at his pupil. He gave a catty chuckle. "Tell me, how's your friend, Firepaw? He keepin' a good eye on your twolegs?" His eyes caught a glimpse of the younger cat wilting. _Good!_

"Tigerclaw..." What could he say to make this better? He must have looked so two-faced back there.

"You better think hard about what you say next Firepaw," he turned around, fur standing out in absolute anger. "Because I only intend to ask you once; do you wish to leave Thunderclan?"

Firepaw's mouth gaped in shock."Why would you even think of that? This place is my home!"

"That's not good enough!" The scarred tabby's hackles raised violently. "There's no room for half commitments in the Clans. A cat that tries to live with a paw in two worlds will only be ripped apart!" Tigerclaw got so close, Firepaw could feel his breath on his face. His green eyes were smoldering. "I need you to tell me you regret what you did and that you will never step out of place the way did today and make me believe it. Or _leave_ and _never_ come back!"

Firepaw stepped back as if Tigerclaw had batted him away. _How could he think that I would ever turn my back on the Clan?_ He shook his head and steeled his eyes. His voice held steady as he told nothing but the truth. "When I saw Smudge- the kittypet- today, I knew I made the right choice. I saw what kind of life I would have lead if I stayed with Twolegs. I was proud that I left. I could have never been happy existing so…superficially! I'm so glad that I found all of you, with all that I am!"

Tigerclaw was silent for a moment, his expression a complete mystery. Firepaw suffered a few long beats. His heart quivered as the tabby seemingly forsook him with a scoff. He turned away again. However, just as the apprentice was about to have a heart attack, the warrior growled over his shoulder, "Watch how you tread from now on…and _never_ again!"

"Yes…" The orange tom dipped his head, relieved to not be cast out. But he was under no delusion that he was safe. He could tell that his mentor was still silently seething. He'd made a grievous error today and Tigerclaw would not likely forget about it anytime soon. It looked like it was back to square one for the apprentice.

A rustle of the bushes cut the air as Graypaw joined them, completely oblivious to any tension. He dropped the squirrel he was holding by Firepaw's chaffinch. "Yuck!" He spat, "Squirrels are too furry! I'll be picking hairs out of my teeth all evening." It was then he noticed that Tigerclaw was too busy ignoring everything to ignore his comment specifically. He was about to ask Firepaw what had crawled up the warrior's tail and died but his friend appeared painfully crestfallen. His head was so low to the ground, Graypaw had to wonder why he bothered standing up at all. The once-kittypet wore misery more intensely than even Ravenpaw.

Questions could come later. For now, the gray apprentice pressed against his friend's side and periodically licked at his shoulder. Tigerclaw merely sat still like stone, as if he was fascinated with whatever was in the opposite direction of his apprentice.

Needless to say, Ravenpaw wasn't sure what he was looking at when he arrived with his adder.

* * *

Firepaw fidgeted in his nest. It didn't feel like he was going to sleep tonight. The image of Tigerclaw's scorned form keep floating through his mind. Had he lost the tabby's trust once and for all? The warrior hadn't reported his actions to Bluestar, but that was most likely because he would take on ousting his apprentice out of the Clan personally if he blundered again.

Firepaw couldn't take being still anymore; he itched to move around regardless of how late it was. Slowly and quietly, he made sure no cat was looking before disappearing into the bushes. He went to the boundaries of the camp. The cool earth beneath his pads soothed him just a little as he gazed up at the stars.

Every day he spent in ThunderClan left him feeling stronger and faster than the day before. In just two moons, he'd transformed into better cat, one that was more valuable than Rusty. But what drove that was Tigerclaw's appraisal that he was in fact getting better. The orange apprentice was unshakably thankful for what the tabby had done for him, had guided him towards. He meant everything he had said to Tigerclaw, the things hehad begged him to believe.

So…why had he nearly thrown it all away for a life he could now only admonish? Why couldn't he simply do his duty and cast smudge out? He had said goodbye to his old existence already. Even if Smudge was his friend, his priorities should have been clear. Yet, was it so bad that he couldn't just completely drop ties to his friend? That he couldn't be ruthless to someone he once called a kindred spirit?

Tigerclaw certainly seem to think so. _He didn't say it; but it hurt him on a personal level, just like it did me._

"Out somewhat late, are we?"

Firepaw nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. Fur fluffed out in fright, he turned to see a familiar golden cat. "L-Lionheart!" He stammered, fearing another reprimand. "I…uh…uh…W-what are you doing here?"

"Funny," the deputy laughed, unable to hold his mirth at the apprentice's comical terror. "I could have sworn that I was the warrior here." He approached. "Calm down, you're not in trouble." His tone was reassuring. "I just thought there might be something weighing on your mind. Something you couldn't discuss with your mentor."

Firepaw forced his fur flat again, licking a paw to help his frayed nerves. His shoulders sagged, "I'm pretty sure I messed up really bad today." Green eyes grew sad. "I don't know if I can fix it." Wasn't that an understatement?

"I'm assuming you mean Tigerclaw's uproar about your transgression."

"He told you?!"

"Away from the others," Lionheart clarified to keep the kit from bursting, which it looked like would happen any minute now. "While the camp was sharing tongues. And I wouldn't call it telling, as much as angry ranting."

Firepaw's ears flattened with discouragement, "He was that upset, huh?"

"Enough to actively vent about it, yes," the deputy nodded before looking thoughtful. "Though, I think that's the way Tigerclaw displays his fear."

Firepaw tilted his head as if expecting a second one to pop out of the golden warrior's neck. Tigerclaw, afraid? "What's he afraid of? That doesn't sound like him at all!"

The older cat moved closer with a twinkle in his eye. "Well, I think he's afraid because he could have lost a good apprentice today." His expression became slightly pointed. "Even if what you did was somewhat foolish."

"Right…" His head fell again.

"Firepaw," he mewed. "You are one of the strangest creatures I've ever beheld in many moons. Tigerclaw is a cat that is used to others having need of him. Not the other way around." Lionheart's tail tapped the orange cat's chin, making him look up. "I don't know what allowed it to happen, but it appears that Tigerclaw has dropped his guard to you."

"You make it sound as if I'm an enemy of his," the apprentice grumbled.

"In a way, you are," Lionheart chuckled. "Tigerclaw has never been one to actively pursue bonds with cats other than just being Clanmates with them. Yet he seems to have a formed a genuine attachment to you, whether he wants it or not. It scares him."

"A bond?" Firepaw's tone became mystified as he tried to digest what Lionheart was saying. But he was also curious. "Why would such a thing frighten him?"

Lionheart's eyes suddenly became a bit hardened and melancholy. "Many moons ago," he began, "someone that Tigerclaw respected very much left the Clan behind. He left us _all_ behind. In order to end up where you began rather than die loyal."

"A kittypet," Firepaw murmured as his eyes were opened. He almost didn't believe it. Tigerclaw had been in pain when confronted with the possibility his apprentice could follow in this cat's footsteps. "I didn't know…"

"You couldn't have," the golden tabby mewed gently. "Firepaw, don't think bad of your mentor, he's learning things about himself. Just like you are. Don't give up on him." His tone was that of a friend requesting another's favor.

Tigerclaw was afraid of loss like any other cat. In that case, Firepaw knew what he had to do."I would never!" The orange apprentice nodded passionately, his blood suddenly on fire.

"That's the spirit!" Lionheart mewed proudly before turning around. "I think I'll go get some sleep." He smiled over his shoulder. "You do the same. You have obligations to fulfill tomorrow whether you're rested or not." His form disappeared into the bushes, back towards camp.

"Thanks, Lionheart," Firepaw whispered as he looked back at Silverpelt.

 _Tigerclaw, I'll show you that didn't make a mistake when you chose me!_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Read, Fav, Follow, Or Review!** **Thank you guys so much for all that you do!**


	12. Wrath

**A/N: Erin Hunter is responsible for this wonderful series! Show your respect by supporting the official release.**

* * *

 **Ch.11: Wrath**

The clearing clamored with waging tongues as the chosen cats awaited the order to head to the Gathering.

It had been five days since Tigerclaw raged against Firepaw's in digression. The tabby didn't burn with the bile like he had then. Though his wrath didn't appear to have completely frozen over. He wouldn't truly talk to Firepaw, so much as he grunted here or commented there. He gave the apprentice orders when necessary but wouldn't show much outward emotion one way or the other. No matter how much prey he caught or how well he sparred, the ginger cat felt ignored. As Lionheart said, he'd put a guard between them.

"I take it from your brooding that Tigerclaw's still giving you the cold shoulder," Graypaw appeared beside him, his usual light expression on display.

This time, Firepaw didn't jump, but flinch at the surprise appearance. "I told you to stop doing that," he sighed without looking at his companion.

"More like you should stop making it easy!" Graypaw chuckled. "So, how long do you think he'll keep pouting?"

"No telling," Firepaw sniffed sourly. "I could make it up to him if he would just let me!" His tail flicked with irritancy. "He acts like a killed a fellow warrior." The young cat's ears drooped against his head.

"If that were true, I don't think you'd still be in one piece," Graypaw mewed before looking curious for a moment. "It's strange though, Tigerclaw's more himself now than he has been in a moon or two. Well, if he were a bit angrier and less…'meh', that is." He looked to Firepaw with sympathy. "Not that that helps you much…"

"I guess I have to give you credit for trying to cheer me up," Firepaw glanced to the gray cat with a smile. Graypaw wasn't wrong. The brown tabby could have acted even more disparaging and honestly should have. His spite was prevalent in there early days of training. The fact that it was mere indifference could be considered slightly better.

"You'd be lost without me," Graypaw purred smarmily.

Firepaw scoffed, "You might be right."

* * *

Firepaw was crouched beside Ravenpaw and Graypaw the top of the slope. Like the other ThunderClan cats in attendance, they awaited Bluestar's signal.

The orange apprentice found it nostalgic to be back at Fourtrees. He hadn't been here since his first day of training with Lionheart and Tigerclaw. Only now, the air was thick with the warm scent of cats from different Clans. He could see them moving about in the moonlight, down in the grassy clearing between the oaks. In the center of the clearing was a large jagged rock that stuck out of the forest floor like a broken tooth.

"Look at all those cats down there!" Ravenpaw hissed.

"There's Crookedstar!" Graypaw hissed back. "RiverClan's leader."

Firepaw followed Graypaw's nod and saw a huge tome sitting in the middle of the clearing. His stripe coat shone in the pale moonlight. Even from a distance, his old face shown signs of a harsh life. His mouth looked twisted, as if it had been broken and healed badly.

"Hey!" Graypaw mewed. "Did you see Sandpaw spit when I told her I hoped she had a nice evening?"

"Yeah," Firepaw purred. Maybe it was petty, but a small thrill rushed through him to know that Sandpaw and Dustapaw had been left behind this Gathering.

Ravenpaw interrupted them with a muffled growl. "Look! There's Brokenstar, ShadowClan's leader." He hissed.

Firepaw looked down at the dark brown tabby. He had unusually long fur and a broad, flattened face. The way he sat and stared at those around him so still make the apprentice's fur prickled uncomfortably. _Not only that, but- save for his coloring- his looks eerily remind me of Yellowfang._ Though, they hailed from the same Clan. So maybe it wasn't _that_ strange. Still- "He seems…off."

"Uh-huh," agreed Graypaw. "He certainly has a reputation among the Clans for not suffering fools gladly. And he hasn't been leader that long. Four moons, ever since his father, Raggedstar, died."

Firepaw only saw two leaders taking point, which meant that one was missing. The WindClan leader: Tallstar. "Graypaw, can you scent any WindClan cats?"

Graypaw shook his head.

Lionheart's meow came from beside them, "WindClan must be running late."

Firepaw didn't look nearly convinced. Running late after losing their territory? They may not have even inhabited the forest anymore!

"But what if they don't turn up at all?" Graypaw voiced his thoughts allowed.

"Silence! We must all be patient. These are difficult times. Now keep quiet. Bluestar should give the signal anytime now," Lionheart mewed quietly.

As if on cue, Bluestar stood and flicked her tail from side to side. ThunderClan bounded through the bushes and down into the meeting place. They paused near the outside of the oak boundaries, where Bluestar sniffed the air. Then she nodded and they moved forward into the clearing.

Firepaw was excited. The other cats looked even more impressive from close up, milling the about the Great rock. A large white warrior strode past. Firepaw and Ravenpaw were left in awe.

"Look at his paws!" Ravenpaw murmured.

The orange cat saw that the large tom's paws were jet-black.

"It must be Blackfoot," mewed Graypaw. "ShadowClan's new deputy."

Blackfoot strode over to Brokenstar to sit beside him. His leader acknowledged him with a twitch of his ear but said nothing.

Bluestar's voice sounded behind them. "Don't waste any of your time here tonight," she warned. "This a good opportunity to meet your enemies. Listen to them. Remember how they look and behave. There is a great deal to be learned from these meetings."

"And watch what you say," warned Tigerclaw. "Don't give away anything that might be used against us once the moon has waned."

Firepaw said nothing. He knew who that comment was mostly meant for, which is why he didn't bother looking into Tigerclaw's eyes before the tabby stalked away. "When does the meeting begin?" Firepaw asked impatiently.

"Be calm," Lionheart meowed soothingly. "The sky is clear. There's plenty of time yet. We warriors like to spend a little time boasting about our victories while the elders swap stories of the ancient days before the Twolegs came here." All three apprentices looked up at him saw his whiskers twitch mischievously. Firepaw was the only one who seemed to notice the strange flick of his head past them. The ginger looked behind him and saw Tigerclaw sitting by his lonesome not too far away. His exterior was impassive. He looked back to the deputy who gave a tiny nod of reassurance before slipping away.

Graypaw and Ravenpaw split off from him as well. He sat there for a few moments longer, glancing between the tabby and his own paws. Tigerclaw never even shirked in his direction, he seemed to be lost in his own little world.

 _Far be it from me to disturb him,_ Fireheart thought , the tabby would speak to him, _truly_ speak to him when he was ready. He'd made that much clear. Not a moment sooner. He chose to follow the familiar sweet scent that suddenly called out to him

He found Graypaw among a group of cats, but that wasn't the scent he was following. Sitting the opposite of Graypaw, between two Riverclan toms was Spottedleaf. Firepaw glanced at her shyly as he settled himself beside his friend.

"Still no scent of Windclan," he mewed to his companion.

"The meeting hasn't begun; they may still show up," Graypaw replied. "Look-there's Runningnose. He's the new ShadowClan medicine cat, apparently." He nodded towards a small gray-and-white cat at the center of the group.

"He lives up to his name at least," Firepaw scrutinized. The cat's nose was wet at the tip and encrusted around the edges.

"Tell me about it," Graypaw mewed with a scornful growl. "It doesn't even look like he could cure his own cold!"

Runningnose was telling the cats about the herbs that were used in the old days to cure kitten-cough. "Ever since the Twolegs moved in, and filled the place with hard earth and strange flowers," he complained with a yowl, "the herbs have disappeared and kittens have been forced to die needlessly in the cold."

The cats around him yowled their disapproval.

"It never would have happened in the time of the great Clan cats," growled a black RiverClan queen.

"Indeed," mewed a sliver tabby. "The great cats would have killed any Twolegs that dared to enter their territory. If TigerClan still roamed the forest, Twolegs would never have dreamed of building this far into our land."

Then Firepaw heard Spottedleaf's quiet meow. "If TigerClan still roamed the forest, we would have hardly made our own territory here either."

Something tickled Firepaw's brain at the mention of TigerClan. He thought back to the roaring he'd heard back in the forest when her first meet Yellowfang. Surely the ancients had passed long ago?

A small voice beside Graypaw asked, "What's TigerClan?" A little tabby apprentice from another clan had made their way up to them.

The gray apprentice proceeded to tell him of the ancient Clans that existed many moons before them. He told of the large, striped cats that once ruled the forest. He struggled to remember LionClan, which the apprentice recalled himself. Graypaw didn't recall the third very well either. At that point, Lionheart came up to them, mentioning that the last Clan was LeopardClan. They were to thank for the Clan cats speed and hunting skills.

"Thank them? Why?" asked the tabby apprentice.

Lionheart explained that the greats gave them their lineage. During that time, Firepaw couldn't help but be put off by the meager size of the young apprentice. He was incredibly small, even for six moons. Wait, he recognized that scent- "You're from ShadowClan, aren't you?" He asked abruptly as soon Lionheart stopped talking. "How many moons are you?"

The ThunderClan's deputy's ears twitched, signaling that he'd come up with the same question in his head.

"S-six moons!" The little one answered, not meeting for the ginger's eyes.

"Rather small for Six moons, eh?" Lionheart murmured. His tone was gentle but his eyes were searching and serious.

"My mother was small too," the tabby answered nervously before disappearing into the crowd of cats.,

Lionheart turned to Graypaw and Firepaw. "Well he might be small, but at least he was curious. If only you two showed such interest in the elder's stories!"

"Sorry, Lionheart," they responded with doubtful glances toward one another.

"Oh, go away, the pair of you. Next time, I hope Bluestar bring apprentices who care about what they're told!" The deputy grunted good-naturedly, before chasing them away with a half-hearted growl.

"Come on," Graypaw purred. "Let's see where Ravenpaw's gotten to."

Ravenpaw was in the middle of a group apprentices clamoring for him to tell them what the battle at RiverClan was like.

The black cat craftily recreated the battle through his words. Strangely, Ravenpaw found his voice rather well. His usual anxiety seemed to dissipate. But something sounded off about it. He made it seem as though Redtail was the one to kill Oakheart, rather than Tigerclaw being the one to do it for revenge. That made his pelt itch with wariness. "If Redtail killed Oakheart," he hissed to Graypaw, "who killed Redtail?"

"Who did what?" Graypaw echoed absentmindedly. He was only half listening to Firepaw who growled in frustration. _Ravenpaw must have made a mistake and meant to say Tigerclaw._

A moving shadow caught Firepaw's eye. He saw Tigerclaw a short distance away, giving his former apprentice an iron stare. Unaware of his presence, Ravenpaw answered the questions of his curious audience. When the ginger tom looked back at the scarred tabby, a look of horror and fury had seized his face. He must have not been enjoying the black cat's story telling.

Firepaw was about to say something when a yowl signaled the beginning of the Gathering. There was quiet discord over WindClan's absence all around as the leaders began to speak. A few cats insisted that all four Clans needed to be present before things started. _It's no good. WindClan's fled the forest entirely. They must've!_

Atop the Great Rock, Bluestar stepped forward, her gray fur glowing white in the moonlight. "Cats of all Clans," she meowed in a clear voice. "It is true that WindClan isn't present, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway."

Brokenstar padded up noiselessly beside Bluestar. He surveyed the crowd with his burning eyes before taking a deep breath as he began, "My friends, I have come to this meeting to speak with you all about the needs- "

"Where's Tallstar?" A cat yowled.

"Where are the WindClan warriors?" Another called.

Brokenstar stood up to his full height, his tail lashing side to side. "As leader of ShadowClan, it is my right to address you here!" He growled in a tone full of menace. The crowd feel into an uneasy silence. Firepaw could smell the acrid tang of fear.

Brokenstar yowled again. "We all know the hardships of leaf-bare, and late newleaf, have left us with little prey in our hunting grounds. We also know that WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan lost kits to the freezing cold that came so late this season. ShadowClan did not lose any kits. We are hardened to the cold north wind. Our kits are stronger than yours from the moment they're born. So, we find ourselves with many mouths to feed and to little prey to feed them. The needs of ShadowClan are simple. In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why we insist that you allow ShadowClan warriors to hunt in your territory."

A shock but muted growl rippled through the crowd.

"Share our hunting grounds?" TigerClaw called with outrage.

"It's unprecedented!" A tortoise-shell RiverClan Queen cried. "The Clans have never shared hunting rights."

"Should ShadowClan be punished because our kits thrive?" Brokenstar yowled from the Great Rock. "Do you want us to watch our kits starve? You must share what you have with us."

"Must!" Smallear furiously from the back of the crowd.

"Must," repeated Brokenstar. "WindClan failed to understand this. In the end, we were forced to drive them from our territory."

Angry snarls broke out through the clearing. The ShadowClan leader went on to make an outlandish speech about the Twoleg's slowly taking more of the forest and how the other Clans would need ShadowClan to defend them someday. He basically threatened to drive all the Clans out if they did not comply with his demand. RiverClan had already agreed to share the river with ShadowClan. Rather, _Crookedstar_ had agreed without even mentioning it to his Clan.

As much Firepaw reviled Brokenstar's outright tyranny, he could not fault RiverClan for agreeing. He did not believe the old tom would make that decision because it was what he actually wanted. It was written on his face that he needed the alliance. There wasn't any shame in casting aside rivalry for the sake of survival in the young tom's mind. No, the wretchedness was Brokenstar's and Brokenstar's alone.

Brokenstar proposed to giving the others time to accept his proposal. Bluestar made it clear she would speak about it with the Clan after the Gathering, but no came next pierced the apprentice to his core.

"I also bring news for the safety of you kits," he rasped with an inflated sense of triumph from RiverClan's submission. "Recently, we have driven a rogue out of our camp. We do not know where she is now. She looks a mangy old creature but has a bite like TigerClan. I warn you, for the safety of your kits do not give her shelter. Until she is caught and killed, keep your young close."

Firepaw's fur was bristling as he began to shake. He could feel and hear his Clan preparing to lynch Yellowfang. Who else would have matched the cat Brokenstar had just described? She'd done nothing to endear herself to the Clan, and didn't show the brightest attitude to kits, but she would never have killed them. The link between them told him so. There were times he could feel what she did, just slightly. She had never once held true bloodlust towards the kit. Rather, it was concern, and fright. _Brokenstar, I don't know what your aim is but I don't trust what you're saying for even a second! You_ bastard!His blood practically boiled as he sprinted away towards camp, ignoring Graypaw and Ravenpaw calling after him. The roaring in his ears was too powerful.

Firepaw raced ahead, back to camp to defend Yellowfang from his Clan's blind justice.

* * *

Firepaw crept around the edge of the clearing to Yellowfang's nest, where the old medicine cat slept on her mossy bedding.

"Yellowfang!" He hissed. "Yellowfang, wake up! This is urgent!"

Two orange eyes glinted in the moonlight as they opened. "I wasn't sleeping," Yellowfang mewed quietly. She sounded calm and alert. "You came straight from the Gathering to me? That must mean you've heard. She blinked slowly and looked away. "So Brokenstar kept his promise."

"I don't believe it!" Firepaw declared without hesitation. "You're hard-edged, but your no monster. You would never harm any kit!" He didn't care what this promise of Brokenstar's was. As far he was concerned, the dark tom's words were nothing but poison.

Yellowfang looked taken aback by the apprentice's bluntness and trust. But her orange eyes glinted with gratitude at such strong loyalty for her sake. "Thank you, Firepaw…"

The young tom could hear angry yowls entering the camp and drawing closer as the scent of anger and aggression clouded the air. Yellowfang looked wildly from side to side. Firepaw stood steadfast in front of her. He was more than ready to be her shield. His eyes grew dark. Rustling in the undergrowth said that they were almost here.

"Go away, Firepaw," Yellowfang hissed, baring her blackened teeth at him. "Don't make trouble for yourself by being seen with me now. There is nothing you can do for me. Have faith in your leader and let her decide what happens to me."

"I can't," Firepaw mewed immediately. "Call me crazy, but my body won't let me step aside. Plus, I think I know who's face I'll see first." Deep amber eyes passed through his mind; they were his mentors. "It's not about a lack of faith in Bluestar." He tried to explain. "I just can't walk away when I know full-well that something's wrong or unfair." Yes, he could almost smell the tabby now. _It's about time I confronted him anyway; if I don't have the guts now, I never will._ Yes, while Righteousness was burning in his belly he would try to get through to his stubborn master.

"You _are_ foolish, youngster!" The old-girl hissed in frustration and worry.

"Yeah," Firepaw sighed.

To his dismay, he was correct. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe came to drag Yellowfang away.

Tigerclaw snarled fiercely as he beheld his shameless apprentice, "MOVE!" He roared.

"I won't," he meowed keeping his fur flat. He would not be drawn to blows unless it couldn't be helped.

"Traitor!" Darkstripe accused, mirroring his former mentor's raised hackles.

"I've been betrayed no one," Firepaw said with a stern flick of his tail. "I'm only here to stop you from making a mistake."

"Did you not hear Brokenstar!?" Tigerclaw demanded, before spitting past him at Yellowfang. "That _dirt_ behind you is a kit-killer! She has no place here." His eyes burned at his wayward charge. "And you won't either if you don't get your priorities straight!"

Firepaw's eyes narrowed at him. Even he was starting to feel pushed past his limits at this point. "What about you both? You're so angry, you can't _see_ straight! You're blindly bending to the words of a tyrant. You're not serving the clan right now, you're serving Brokenstar!"

Darkstripe was literally about to attack, but Tigerclaw moved in front of him. Not to spare the troublemaker, but because he would be the one to punish his apprentice for this transgression. His enormous claws extended as he practically thundered. "Why!?" He stood to his full height, fur completely fluffed out. "Why must you waste your potential by catering to such kittypet weaknesses!?" His fangs were on full display, his muscles were tense and ready to pounce.

From behind them, Yellowfang was releasing fear-scent for the young one's sake. Tigerclaw wouldn't actually tear through the apprentice to get to her, would he!?

Firepaw felt a horrid chill run through his spine as he realized that Tigerclaw was about to willingly try and claw him to death. His greens eyes flashed with pain before turning into pure steel. If his mentor would cast him aside with such ease, then he didn't owe it to him to care about sparing his feelings anymore or to act meek before his gaze. _I've done nothing to deserve being treated this way! I never did! I'm sick of being punished for another cats' insecurities! But I am still no traitor!_

"I'm Firepaw!" His voice boomed like a roar. "I'm a Thunderclan apprentice; I'm not going anywhere! I will fight for this Clan _and_ what I know to be the truth! I will die clutching both of these values. Even before my mentor! Tigerclaw, you can brand me what you like, but I will never respect a cat that's enslaved to his own rage and sorrow!"

* * *

 **Read, Fav, Follow or Review**! **Thank you guys so much for all that you know do!**


	13. Slighted

**A/N: Erin Hunter is the gifted creator of this series. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.12: Slighted**

"I'm _Firepaw_!" Firepaw's voice boomed like a roar. "I'm a Thunderclan apprentice; I'm not going anywhere! I will fight for this Clan _and_ what I know to be the truth! I will die clutching both of these values. Even before my mentor! Tigerclaw, you can brand me what you like, but I will never respect a cat that's enslaved to his own rage and sorrow!"

His tabby mentor seemed to have all the rage and wind knocked out him. He stumbled back a pace or two, suddenly wobbling on his own paws and breathing heavy as if the apprentice had actually smashed into his chest. His amber eyes were wide with shock and horror as they smoldered with contempt at Firepaw. _What was that!? It was as if some odd force rattled through my body!_

Darkstripe's anger simmered stronger than ever, even without noticing the tabby's odd fit. He put all his energy into appearing as massive as his senior. "You disgusting kittypet!" He hissed.

Firepaw crouched, his own hackles raised and his green orbs turning into dark slits. His restraint all but thrown away. He was more than ready for Darkstripe.

"Stop this at once!" Bluestar yowled fiercely as she appeared behind them. "Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, I didn't tell you to attack our prisoner!" Her eyes pierced the defiant apprentice next. The young cat immediately deflated with shame when hit with her icy gaze. "That's enough. Step back, the lot of you."

They all obeyed. Tigerclaw forced some stability back into his frame as Bluestar regarded him curiously. He glanced at his apprentice with a venomous, unknowable look before stepping behind his leader.

Firepaw merged into the crowd between Graypaw and Ravenpaw.

"Nice little speech you gave," Graypaw complimented him with earnest. "Not smart but nice."

Firepaw's ears flattened with semi-embarrassment. "You heard that?" He hissed. His fur prickled as he was suddenly aware of the many begrudgingly respectful glares trained on him.

"The whole camp heard you!" The gray apprentice meowed with some amazement. "I think I saw some tree branches shaking." His tail twitched excitably.

Ravenpaw stared at the ginger with wide eyes that held some sort of reverence and, of course, a bit of worry. "I don't know if you should have done that…"

Firepaw straightened himself out as a he remembered the tabby's almost deranged expression. "I did exactly what I had to," he meowed darkly, leaving his comrades a bit uncomfortable. Publicly defacing his senior seemed like the least he could do for the threat against his life that the warrior had almost enacted.

Frostfur appeared from the nursery and pushed her way towards Bluestar. "We got back in time," she meowed with a gasp. "The kits are safe!"

"Of course they are!" Bluestar snapped.

Frostfur was taken aback. "But…you _are_ going to throw Yellowfang out…aren't you?" She meowed, her blue eyes wide.

"Throw her out?" Darkstripe spat, his claws growing outward again. "We should kill her right now!"

Firepaw felt his friends press on either side of him to keep him from making a seen again. He was reluctantly grateful as his whiskers irritably.

"Bluestar fixed her piercing blue eyes on Darkstripe. "And what has she done?" Her tone was icily calm.

"You were at the Gathering! Brokenstar said-" Darkstripe began.

"Brokenstar only said that there was rogue somewhere in the woods. He did not mention Yellowfang by name. The kits are safe. For as long as she is in my Clan, Yellowfang will not be harmed in anyway." The she-cat would not suffer an argument over any of this.

Bluestar's words were met with silence, and Firepaw heaved a sigh of relief.

Yellowfang looked at Bluestar with eyes narrowed in respect. "If you wish, I will leave now, Bluestar."

Bluestar refuted the old cat. She had done nothing wrong, so she had nothing to fear. The leader understood that the true threat was Brokenstar and made sure the Clan knew it. WindClan had lost and RiverClan had submitted. They were in this battle alone.

A murmur of defiance rippled through the cats, and Firepaw could feel the need to battle the lying pile of dirt thundering in his heart.

"So we will not give into his demands?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Clans have never shared hunting rights before," Bluestar reasoned. "We will not start now. The Clans have always sought to support themselves." Tigerclaw nodded approvingly.

Firepaw was once again annoyed at the assertion that wanting to save lives, even those from different Clans, was weakness. Still, he knew it was insane to cater to Brokenstar's tyranny. He was still furious over the bastard's attempt to bring harm to Yellowfang. Harm that he was sure was born out of pettiness. It was obvious by the look in his eyes.

As the meeting drug on, doubt came into play. Many of the Clan wondered how they were to defend their home. Defiance and spirit alone hadn't served WindClan well.

"I shall travel to Moonstone tomorrow," Bluestar announced. "The warriors of StarClan will give me the answers I need to guide the Clan through these dark times. Now we must all get some rest. I must speak with Lionheart now." She turned around and strode towards her den.

"What's the Moonstone?" Firepaw asked Graypaw immediately. The name echoed in his head. It felt like he heard of it before.

"It's a rock in an underground cave that shines in the moonlight," Graypaw whispered, his voice hoarse will awe. "All Clan leaders have to spend one night sleeping at the moonstone when they are chosen. There, the spirits of Starclan share with them."

Firepaw had to shake off some queasiness as his vision flashed red for but a moment. "Share what with them?" He asked.

Graypaw didn't know. What he did know was that only leaders had to sleep near the stone. When they did, they shared dreams of with StarClan where they would receive counsel, their leader names and nine lives with which to lead.

The orange apprentice had a look of uncertainty and slight uneasiness. To be able to live more than one life didn't sit well with him. At that moment, something inside him sent whispers into his mind. They were thoughts of revilement for those above, spoken in a foreign tongue. A chill ran down his spine as the name "StarClan" suddenly felt as though he was casting a curse on himself.

* * *

Tigerclaw glared at the three apprentices as Lionheart passed on the news of their upcoming journey to the Moonstone. His amber eyes were particularly placed of Firepaw. There was no doubt in the dark tabby warrior's mind that something unnatural had occurred during their confrontation. An unseen force had sent tremors through his body at the ginger tom's roaring declaration. His vision had blurred for just a second as the wind was abruptly stripped from his lungs.

It appeared that Firepaw had hidden powers after all. His master had only received a taste of them, to be sure. The scarred cat knew it would simply be madness at this point to deny that Firepaw was no ordinary feline. Whether he was accursed or blessed remain to be seen. Tigerclaw wasn't left feeling particularly good about the odds.

His pupil's fierce declaration pricked at his mind. He'd called the warrior a slave to his feelings! He hissed aloud as ears flicked angrily. The tabby, could control himself fine! Yet…why would the apprentice even say something like that? He'd seen Tigerclaw upset more than once. It shouldn't have prompted a response like that. _If anyone's helpless to their feelings, it's you, you little fool!_

Firepaw declared himself loyal to ThunderClan _and_ his own personal code. The tabby shook his head slowly. That wouldn't last long at all. The memory of his claws sticky with Redtail's blood played in his mind. It didn't matter how determined the youngster's vow was. Truth and loyalty, soon they'd be pitted against one another. It was inevitable that the kit would suffer from it. And maybe the Clan would too. _Firepaw, why won't you listen? You will never be able to know anything but conflict. You are still trying to live with a paw in two worlds._

His eyes flicked to the black apprentice that he used to be his own. The one who apparently had a loose tongue. Tigerclaw sniffed bitterly.

 _I still need to decide how to deal with_ you _, my loathsome failure…_

* * *

 **Read, Fav, Follow, or Review! Thank you so much for all that you do!**

 **Maybe it was a little anti-climactic, but for each moment of peace, there will be many moments of creeping shadows and blurred lines.**

 **Can't wait! See you next time!**


	14. Kindling

**A/N: Warriors is the property of Erin Hunter! Please support the official release;)**

 **And enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.13: Kindling**

 _The cries were painfully sharp in Firepaw's ears. The putrid wails of terrified cats as they ran. He could see them up ahead. ThunderClan warriors fleeing from camp as lingering shadows pursued them. Great dark cats with cruelly glinting eyes. They were thundering towards him. One cry echoed above the others, one of pain and anguish. With ice gripping his heart, he recognized the voice._

 _Graypaw!_

The ginger apprentice snapped awake, horrified. The dream had left but, the shrill yowls and cries lingered in his ears a bit longer. That was until he noticed amber eyes peering into the den. Firepaw shot to his feet, poised and alert. A slight scowl graced his face. He could see the tabby doing much the same.

"Something wrong, Firepaw?" Tigerclaw meowed monotonously.

"Nothing at all," Firepaw meowed as he stepped to the lip of the den.

Apprentice and mentor passed each other a scornful glance. They were equally disappointed in one another. It was doubtful that their relationship would ever be the same. They'd received a peek at what they could be to one another when backed into a corner.

"Wake the others," Tigerclaw growled. "We leave shortly." He stalked away and his apprentice tried burning a whole into the back of his head with his eyes as he retreated.

The three apprentices gulped down the herbs that Spottedleaf had given them. Bluestar and Tigerclaw watched them, ready to leave. The rest of the camp was still asleep.

"Ugh!" Graypaw complained. "I knew they'd be bitter! Why couldn't we have had a fat juicy mouse instead?"

"The herbs will stave off your hunger longer," Bluestar explained. "And make you stronger. The journey ahead of us is long."

"Have you already taken yours?" Firepaw asked.

"I must not eat anything if I am to share dreams with StarClan tonight."

At the mention of the Holy Clan, Firepaw's eyelid twitched a bit. Why did that name bother him so? He looked to his paws for a split second, not wanting to know if any cat noticed his odd tick. He simply followed when he heard them padding towards the gorse tunnel.

Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Bluestar, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw were prepared to set out to Mothermouth. Just then, Lionheart returned with a patrol.

"Safe journey," he wished them with a nod.

Bluestar nodded back. "I know I can trust you to keep the camp safe," she answered.

Lionheart dipped his head towards Graypaw. "Remember," he meowed, "you're almost a warrior now. Never forget what I taught you."

Graypaw looked to his mentor with affection. "I will always remember, Lionheart." He nudged his head against the golden tabby's flank. The deputy passed a quick look to Firepaw after glancing at Tigerclaw.

The ginger apprentice saw the message that passed through the warrior's eyes. _Don't give up._

Firepaw flicked an ear ambiguously in response. He didn't know if that was a promise he could keep. They'd truly hurt one another. Maybe worse. The scorn of unfair disparagement and the near attempt on his life had left him numb to whatever plight his master had. Traumatic or otherwise. That disgusting snarl that bore the urge to kill was still in his mind. It was as if he'd seen Tigerclaw for who he really was in that moment: miserable bully willing to project his dark, ill-conceived philosophies onto others. It was as if he had been forcefully awoken to something that should have been obvious all along.

 _He was strong, so I believed he was right and just. Just like everyone else._

* * *

Through enemy territory, past dogs, and past a monster-filled Thunderpath, they had made it.

The group sat outside the cave of Mothermouth awaiting nightfall. They had managed to gather enough prey for them to feast on as the horizon steadily blackened Bluestar remained some lengths away, choosing to pass the time perfectly still.

Graypaw and Ravenpaw were clearly discomforted while they ate. Though neither Firepaw nor Tigerclaw looked at each other, the malice that passed between them could be felt without even the slightest eye contact. Wordlessly, the two apprentices broke off once they finished eating, putting distance between them and the other pair.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this!" Graypaw whispered to the black apprentice, just in case the tabby could somehow hear them from great distances. "I feel like they're gonna rip each other's pelt off every time they blink…"

Ravenpaw just shrugged, even more wary of ease dropping than his companion.

"I just don't get Tigerclaw," Graypaw continued, genuinely frustrated for one of the few times in his young life. "One minute, he was basically acting like Firepaw was his own son. Next, he's treating him like dirt." He shook his head. Sure, the ginger had exchanged barbed comments with Sandpaw and Dustpaw, but the gray apprentice never thought he'd see the day that his closest friend legitimately raged at one of his Clanmates. He certainly didn't think it would be Tigerclaw. "I just wish I could do something, you know?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw muttered as he reflected. _Firepaw's something unique, that's for sure._ The apprentice had stood up to his former mentor, untouched by fear. It was invigorating to know, though he didn't show it. At long last, there was a cat in the clan willing to speak against the tabby without hesitation. Of course, only after Tigerclaw had tarnished the bond that he and Firepaw had started to make. _Never the less, he recognizes Tigerclaw for what he is now. If I tell him, he might believe me. We might even be able to prove what he did to Redtail!_

A flash of the former deputy's pained, betrayed face ran through Ravenpaw's mind. His fur prickled slightly in mourning. Then, he squared his shoulders. He was apprenticed to Bluestar herself. Exposing the scarred warrior was a long shot, but the chances were better now. Much better.

Bluestar's call reached them and the pair headed back to the lip of the cave. As they headed back, for the first time in a while, Ravenpaw felt a shred of hope that justice would be served.

* * *

"Ravenpaw and Graypaw will remain outside on guard," Bluestar meowed. "Firepaw, you will accompany me and Tigerclaw to the Moonstone."

At their leader's words, Tigerclaw saw his apprentice's ears twitch nervously. At odds as they were, the tabby honestly had a hard time blaming him. Something about the black hole of Mothermouth deeply unsettled him. Still, he followed his pupil and leader into the blackness of the cave.

Even as he felt the cool stone beneath his feet, Tigerclaw felt the eerie sensation of falling, of being pulled by forces that were out of his control. He couldn't even see the shape of Firepaw in front of him, but he could see light from the Moonstone up ahead.

His pace slowed when he suddenly smelled the singed aroma of ash. The same acrid scent he'd detected on Firepaw's pelt the first day of training with Lionheart. But why would there have been a fire inside the cave? How was that possible?

Wait, were his eyes playing tricks on him? The light coming from the Moonstone was supposed to be a heavenly silver. He squinted as the light ahead of him appeared to be a violent orange. Instinctively, he tried to take a step back, but his muscles had become rigid. He tried and tried but his legs wouldn't budge!

Tigerclaw fur stood on end as his surrounding exploded with flame, the entire cavern lighting up a hateful shade of yellowish-orange. He began to take labored, shallow breaths as the heat threatened to cook him alive. _This could only be another vision!_ He told himself. But the heat was unbearable and the roar of the inferno threatened to deafen him. Held prisoner to the spectacle, he could see molten paws sticking out the fire in great numbers. His eyes went impossibly wide as he struggled just to keep breathing. Pain and anguish moans paired with the roar of the blaze to create a macabre symphony.

The tabby's breath was beginning to run horrifically short as he felt all the moisture leave his lungs. It wasn't just extreme discomfort racking him now, it was pain. The temperature of his body spiked and he began to feel slow, torturous burning coming from within. He harshly breathed outward, trying to expel the suffering in his chest as his eyes watered. Eventually, something within gave.

Tigerclaw breathed out clouds of dark black smoke decorated with smoldering embers. The putrid haze jetted out from his mouth through his nostrils, agonizing him even further. When would it stop!? The fumes began to gather into a great ball before him. As the last of the of the wretched smoke left him, he was forced to be witness to what he had created.

The large plume of ash and embers ignited into the heart of the inferno itself. But it didn't end there, no. The new flames began to shift and merge into the shape of a giant feline's face. And out of the hellish abyss came two mighty orbs of green, they looked like eyes.

Hunched and cowering, Tigerclaw breathlessly beheld the unholy creature that dominated the room. _Inimafoc!_ Against his will, the warrior's heart swelled with panic and fear, the memories of the three ancients being engulfed vividly returning to his mind. The evil enigma peered at him curiously, then amusedly. Flames shifted as he opened his makeshift maw.

And he swiftly bit Tigerclaw in half.

* * *

Firepaw heard the fleeing pawsteps of his mentor echo through the cavern. The apprentice felt a pang of nervousness brush his fur. Tigerclaw had been breathing heavily for a few moments before that. What had suddenly come over the warrior? The panic attack had come on so quickly, the ginger tom couldn't even enjoy it. It was simply frightening…

"Firepaw?" Bluestar's voice was quiet and calm.

"I'm still here," he answered.

"It's all right young warrior, don't be afraid," Bluestar murmured. "I think Tigerclaw was surprised by the Moonstone's power. In the world above, Tigerclaw is a fearless and mighty warrior, but down here, where the spirits of StarClan speak, a cat needs a different kind of strength. What do you feel Firepaw?"

Firepaw looked up at the shimmering stone and bile threatened to rise in his throat. For some undecipherable reason, the sight of it sickened him. "Just my own curiosity," he lied through his teeth.

"This is good," Bluestar replied.

Afterward, the blue leader curled herself up in front of the StarClan relic. He supposed he was to simply wait here until she awoke. Not wanting to behold the sacred object any longer, Firepaw turned around and closed his eyes, allowing loose thoughts to swim in his mind. It was unclear how much time passed.

The apprentice's eyes flickered open as he heard sobbing. Not much changed visually. He was still submerged in darkness as if he hadn't opened his eyes at all.

"Ooooohhh…." A pitiful wail came from the blackness.

Firepaw turned in the direction his hearing guided him. "Bluestar…?" He called. The voice didn't sound like hers but-

"Mrooowwww!"

Orange fur prickled at the moans. Not knowing what else to do or where he was, the tom began to pad towards the mournful voice. _What's going on? I'm back to not being able to see anything!_

"Mroooooo…."

Firepaw's heart was seized by a deep sinking feeling as the cries continued. Then, it was petrified in ice as the same voice turned into broken twisted laughter.

"Ahhhahahahahahahahahahhaaaaaaaaa!" "Ah…Ahhaaa…hahahahahahahhahahaahaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"Who's there!?" Firepaw shouted, unsure of what else he could do. "Show yourself!"

As if heeding his command, the light of the Moonstone shone brightly once again. Except it wasn't cascading on Bluestar any longer. The young tom's hackles raised in pure terror as he beheld an impossible sight. _A cheetah!_

Only an inkling in the back of his mind allowed him to identify the creature. It was doubtful, he would have recognized it otherwise. The creature's fur was _soaked_ in blood! It was if he was swimming in it earlier!

The cheetah paced madly around the Moonstone, glaring at it with extreme prejudice. "You promised!" The voice was that of a young male, and it was dripping with hate. "You promised us, that if we followed your teachings, we would be unbreakable! That there would never be a hardship that was too great to overcome!" His eyes burned with loathing. " _Liars!_ " He spat.

Firepaw figured that he must be talking to StarClan.

He continued his mad tirade, pelt fluffed outward despite the dampness that clung to it. "You toyed with us! Our pain, our suffering, our deaths is all for your amusement!" He shivered with immense agony. "Then, when we cease to be amusing…you have us slaughter one another…" Fury quickly overtook all traces of pain. "Well, I hope it was worth it!" He roared. "Because it ends today! This is the final night that the Clans will serve StarClan!" The blood on his pelt suddenly began to pulse and squirm, as if having a life of its own.

Firepaw watched with fascination as the Moonstone began to shine with dark purple and crimson red. The relic suddenly became its own star. The light shimmered and radiated as the cheetah's mad laughter rang throughout the cavern. The shining rays of moonlight were overpowered as the stone became possessed by a dark force. Soon, the cavern and the cheetah were no longer visible, and Firepaw was left in a world of dark colors and echoing laughter. He gasped.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to skip the trek there, but I couldn't really see it serving a purpose. At long last, we're starting to go somewhere interesting!**

 _ **Read, Follow, Fav, and/or Review!**_ **Thank you guys so much for all that you do!**


	15. Clarity

**A/N: Thank Erin Hunter for this amazing universe by Supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.14: Clarity**

Bluestar awoke to from her Moonstone dream, the warning of StarClan fresh in her mind. She jumped to her paws quickly, but as she turned, she was hissed. Two green eyes were bouncing up and down slowly in the dark. Now that the moon had passed, they were the only source of light in the cave. The blue she-cat dropped into a defensive stance before she remembered she hadn't been the only one in the cavern. "Firepaw?" She asked with puzzlement.

The only response she received was a mewling purr. Almost as if he were singing to himself lowly. The leader's ears flicked uncomfortably. "Firepaw!" She called more sharply. The green orbs disappeared into the blackness

"Ugh!" Firepaw hissed, abruptly disoriented. "What's happening? Where am I?" Bluestar heard him scramble to his paws, and turn in a circle.

The she-cat frowned with concern. Perhaps Tigerclaw wasn't the only one who had been overwhelmed by the Moonstone… "Are you all right?"

"I think so…" His voice shook slightly.

"Then we must hurry," the Clan leader meowed. Together the two padded out of the cave. Yet Bluestar with slight dread by the apprentice's strange reaction to the stone. _And what was that mysterious force glowing in his eyes?_ As much as Bluestar wanted to know, she couldn't let that distract her. They needed to make haste back to camp.

ShadowClan wouldn't wait for them.

* * *

Too much time had passed for Tigerclaw's taste.

He'd replayed his vision in the cave repeatedly against his will. He continued to ignore Graypaw and Ravenpaw's curious stares at his back. His thoughts were layered too thick. The sight was all too real for him. He'd bore true terror for the second time within a few moons. His eyes beheld the flaming countenance of a true monster, a _demon!_ He hadn't witnessed it as event in the past. This time, Inimafoc had… "addressed" him directly. But why? Was doom approaching even faster now? Was Fireheart's display of power an omen of worse to come.?

 _More importantly, what does StarClan expect me to do about it?!_ They remained silent to him, leaving him stumbling around in the dark. If Firepaw was to become even a fraction of what that beast was, then things just may have been over before they began. Worse still, the ginger was supposed to be there weapon against similar threa. _If I kill him, we lose. If I let him live, we may still lose._ How was any of this fair?! As he lamented, Bluestar and Firepaw finally emerged. Tigerclaw couldn't help noticing that his apprentice looked disturbingly wistful. As if he'd been illuminated to something. The tabby struggled to keep the hair along his spine flat as his frustration only grew. _What and how much does he know!?_

Forcing calmness on himself, he looked to Bluestar, "What did you learn?"

"We must return to camp immediately," his leader meowed urgently.

Without another word, they all raced down the slope from Mothermouth. Tigerclaw was more than glad to give his attention to something else.

Before too long, they had safely crossed the Thunderpath and pushed through the hedge onto the other side. To the scarred tabby's surprise, Ravenpaw was almost directly behind him and Bluestar with Firepaw and Graypaw loping behind him. He absently wondered how much the black cat had improved after being plucked from his tutelage. It only stung a little to think that it was Tigerclaw's method of teaching that had held Ravenpaw back.

On another note, what had Bluestar seen in her dream with StarClan? Nevermind, the warrior doubted it was as bad as what he saw. He simply focused on trotting ahead once more. Graypaw and Firepaw whispering to each other in the background provided an almost soothing white noise they carried on.

Only the appearance of an unfamiliar cat snapped him out of his half revelry.

"This is Barley," Bluestar explained, as the apprentices padded up behind her and Tigerclaw.

"Hi!" Barley meowed. "It's been plenty of moons since I last encountered a ThunderClan cat. How are you Bluestar?"

"I'm well, thank you," replied Bluestar. "And you, Barley? How's the prey been running since we last passed this way?"

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes. Why had they stopped to talk to a loner when they were supposed to be returning to camp as quickly as possible? He couldn't help the creeping disgust that came on when he saw that "Barley" was slightly pudgier than any cat in ThunderClan. Worse yet, the loner's black and white color scheme irked him, a reminder of "Smudge". Loner's weren't much better than kittypets. Both were selfish in the end.

He soon saw it fit to stop the idle banter going on between leader and loner.

"Is there something you needed Barley?" Tigerclaw cut through the chaff. He sneered inwardly at Barley's reproachful glance.

"I just wanted to warn you that there are two dogs here now. You'd be safer going back into the cornfield back into the yard."

"We saw them earli-"

"Thank you for the warning, Barley," Bluestar interrupted. "Until next time…"

The lone cat wished them a safe journey as he bounded his way up the track.

"Come," Bluestar ordered as she went off the track. She pushed her way through the long grass between the path and the fence that led back into the cornfield. The three apprentices followed but Tigeclaw hung back.

"You would trust the words of a loner?" He questioned. Barley had no reason to help them. He had no stake in any of the Clans. Why would he help unless he had something to gain? Maybe even something as petty as sadistic joy from them falling to deception.

Bluestar stopped and faced him. "Would you rather face the dogs?"

"They were tied up earlier when we came," Tigerclaw sniffed.

"But they maybe untied now. We're going this way," meowed Bluestar as she ducked under the fence and went into the field. Knowing she wouldn't argue with him further, the tabby reluctantly slipped in after her and the apprentices.

The warrior's luck really must have been crummy all around, because mere minutes into padding into beside the ditch, a sharp pain lanced Tigerclaw's foot and started to pull on it. He looked back and spat, "Rats!" as he knocked the vermin off his leg. "I knew Barley had led us into a trap!"Within mere seconds, the entire group was surrounded. Huge brown rats swarmed out the ditch, squeaking shrilly.

One sunk its teeth into Tigerclaw's pelt and then another, and another! He writhed madly, his anger lending him power. He hacked and bit his attackers as fast as burning muscles and mounting wounds would allow. Every time he managed to ward off one, another just seemed to take its place. Yowls hisses and spits told him that his comrades were fairing only slightly better. They were beginning to pile on him as rapidly as any insect.

Why were they were focusing on him? Could they smell his fear from earlier? It didn't matter. His body was starting to feel much heavier. Whether it was because of the rats piling on him or the pain they were causing him, he didn't know. He fought just to stay standing, his vision blurring from the pain. He kept swinging his claws as hard as he could, but it was useless. He hissed his disdain. Was he really going to die like this? The last of his strength ebbed.

Tigerclaw's world drifted into black as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Tigerclaw's eyes creaked open slowly, he adjusted his head as gold sunlight threatened to blind him Groggily, he looked around. He was in a wooden structure, a barn if he recalled correctly. _This must be that loner's place._ His lips let out a hiss as he realized he hurt all over. How had he ended up like this? He noted that there was fresh-kill next to him, some mice. Where was-

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a ball orange fur curled up against the wall. Its side slowly rose and fell rhythmically. _Well there's Firepaw._ But his eyes couldn't spot the rest of the Clan cats.

"Finally up, are you?"

At once, the tabby's attention snapped to the front of the barn where Barley entered. His expression gave away nothing as he padded up to Tigerclaw. "I almost could have sworn that you were a goner," he commented.

"You wish!" Tigerclaw growled. Now, he remembered- "You led us into a trap!"

Barley scoffed., "Come now, I didn't know the rats were there. Besides, if I wanted you all dead, I woulda let you run into the dogs. Did you know their owners untie them at night?" He questioned snippily. "I think you were better off getting bit by rats than getting chewed by dogs. At least you survived the fight, if only just barely."

His body crying when he tried to stand was the only that kept Tigerclaw lunging at Barely.

The black and white tome ignored his attempt at intimidation anyhow. "ThunderClan's got good apprentices," he meowed suddenly, nodding towards the sleeping Firepaw. "That one right there helped pull your butt out of the fire after you dropped. You would have been eaten alive otherwise."

Tigerclaw blinked before he looked to his apprentice. He was alive because of Firepaw? He wasn't sure how to feel about that. His tail gave an ambiguous twitch. "What about the others?" He deflected.

"They all went back to camp," Barely replied. "They tried to wait for you to wake up, but you just weren't coming to." He licked a paw and wiped it over his face. "Bluestar decided that she and the others needed to go back, and had this one stay to watch you for when you woke up. He cobwebbed your injuries for you, too. 'Kept you from bleeding out."

Well certainly stung the scarred warrior's ego. _The mighty Tigerclaw nearly vanquished by rats and in need of coddling from his apprentice!_ Tigerclaw thought bitterly. This had been a nightmarish day all around "Leave me," he demanded sourly.

Barely shrugged, "If you want." He got up and turned to leave. "You should probably go as soon as you're able. Bluestar will want to know that you're okay." As he retreated, he didn't see the warrior sneer at him.

"Hey," amber eyes turned to Firepaw, "stop pretending to sleep."

"But then I'd have to look at you," Firepaw mumbled in a muffled tone.

"Just get up!"

Firepaw angrily snapped to his feet, his eyes hard, "What is it?"

"Why did you save me?" Tigerclaw asked outright.

The orange tom gave a look of pure shock, his ears flattening to his head. The expression soon gave way to incredulous outrage. "You're such an idiot, I don't believe it!" He exploded at his mentor, making the tabby mirror his expression from a few seconds before. "Do you honestly think that just because we don't see eye to eye anymore that I want you dead!? Give me more credit than that!" He made his fur lie flat as he grew somber "I still care for you. Somewhere _really_ deep down…"

Tigerclaw laid in silence, unsure if he could process his own feelings.

Firepaw was more than happy to fill the silence. "Plus, it wasn't just me," he meowed matter-of-factly. "Ravenpaw got to you first. He started knocking rats of you left and right. If he were even just a bit slower, I don't know if you would have made it, even with my help."

The tabby couldn't help flinching. Ravenpaw had done that for him? The weak little spineless coward that filled him full of disappointment? Suddenly, the wounds felt that much deeper. Instinctively, he growled. Not one, but both of the apprentices he had scorned came to his aid. He felt burning ice settling in the pit of his stomach.

Firepaw still cared for him even after what had almost happened. If given the chance, Tigerclaw wasn't sure what he would have done to the apprentice for his impudence. It easily could have ended in the death of one of them. Words that once seemed empty echoed in his mind.

 _"_ _Tigerclaw, you musn't be so fierce!"_

 _"_ _Tigerclaw, you can brand me what you like, but I will never respect a cat that's enslaved to his own rage and sorrow!"_

Just like that, the vision in the cave felt a bit clearer. Tigerclaw had always been a cat that let rage fuel his heart. So much so, that it sometimes steered him into ignoring the simplest things, like the meaning of true kinship. In other words, what held the Clans together. If he tried to pass that mindset onto Firepaw, it would spell disaster. Inimafoc had emerged from the flames _and_ the burning smoke that stemmed from within the warrior himself: his hatred. He remembered what Redtail had said to him. The future relied heavily on the tabby's will to protect the ginger cat. If they survived or were destroyed, it would be because of both of them. _It seems there is power in truth, young one._ "I…" he began as he swallowed the rising bile in his throat. "I was wrong."

Silence rung like screams through the air between. Firepaw's eyes became as big as moons. It wasn't "I'm sorry.", but it may as well have been when it came to Tigerclaw.

"It's not only the code that makes a warrior," Tigerclaw continued as he looked off into space, "it's the way he chooses to pay homage to it as well. Every cat has their own path to being a great warrior. You've done well to find yours early." He looked to his stunned apprentice and nodded in approval. Then his narrowed in warning. "But know one thing: When push comes to shove and everything is on the line, ThunderClan has to come _first_." He declared, not wanting to be misunderstood.

Firepaw kneaded the ground shyly as he recovered from his stupor. His mentor's venomous tone couldn't fool him. "Duh," he meowed dryly with a smirk. His ears flicked with subtle joy. "I get it; I'll try to not be such a pain in ass from now on."

"Good," Tigerclaw chuckled, honestly happy to find an excuse for mirth. He found his injured was loosening up a bit. Things weren't completely fixed yet, he could tell. But it was a good start. He gave a small grin. "While I'm laid up, I'll let you get one last shot in my pride."

"Well, if you want the whole truth, we all might have been screwed if Barley hadn't showed up to help us."

"I was kidding!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Read, Fav, Follow, and/or Review!** **Thank you so much for all that you do.**

 **P.S.:I need to thank Petitprincess for the idea of the little Bluestar POV at the beginning. Thanks, girl!**


	16. Falling

**A/N: Erin Hunter is the proud owner of the Warriors series! Thank them by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.15: Falling**

By the time Tigerclaw recovered enough strength, it was almost Sunhigh. The tabby could hobble at a decent pace with Firepaw helping him occasionally. They didn't say much to each other, but the silence had no sting to it this time around. It was a comfortable and wordless journey, one that said they were both prepared to let wounds heal and start again. Things felt light again.

But fate was cruel. Neither warrior nor apprentice were prepared for what they would find when they returned. As the pair entered through the gorse tunnel, all eyes were abruptly on them, quiet nothingness oppressing the air. It was almost moon high.

Firepaw looked around and noticed the camp was in shambles. Nesting materials were strung about, patches of dirt had been ripped up, and there were wholes in undergrowth that surrounded the camp.

Tigerclaw made himself stand to his full height despite the stale pain. His eyes meet with Bluestar's from the she-cat's perch on the Highrock. He'd obviously missed a battle. Judging by the Clan leader's expression, it couldn't have ended well. "What's happened?"

"Ah, Tigerclaw," Bluestar mewed with a guarded tone, but her blues eyes showed a wealth of sadness. "You've arrived just in time, though I wish I needn't do any of this so soon. ShadowClan has attacked us, and robbed us of a fine deputy." At her words, the clan parted so that he could see the front of Highrock.

The tabby's heart froze over as he recognized Lionheart's lifeless form. His head tilted instinctually as he went rigid. It couldn't be, could it? Not Lionheart…Not the stubborn bastard that always doted on him or humored his grievances…

Fireheart must have been rendered numb as well, because he wordlessly padded over to sit with Graypaw and Ravenpaw in front of the dead deputy. He made no noise whatsoever, his ears were flattened and his shoulders were slumped with Graypaw leaned on him and Firepaw rested his chin over his friend's head.

The Clan leader gave Tigerclaw a moment to come up to Lionheart to say his goodbyes. The tabby gave cooling golden fur a few licks and took his time to whisper to him. His voice was so painfully quiet; no cat could hear them. "I never thanked you for looking out for me, for being the only cat that realized I needed it." A wall that the tabby hadn't known he had inside violently broke and he took a shaky breath. Why hadn't he seen this himself before? "You weren't just older than me, you were stronger than me, in a lot of ways. It looks like I missed my chance to repay you, forgive me."

He reluctantly looked up to Bluestar and nodded. The three apprentices slipped into the crowd.

"It is nearly Moonhigh," Bluestar meowed. "And it is once more my duty-much, much too soon-to name Thunderclan's new deputy." Her voice cracked with a tired melancholy.

 _I don't want this…_ It hit Tigerclaw like waves of cold water as he looked out to all the cats in the crowd. Not a bit of them held any reservations for what was about to happen. It sent a crawling of disgust through his spine. This was his fault. If Redtail was still alive, he would have fought beside Lionheart and the golden warrior would have lived as he deserved. The blood of two cats from his own Clan was on him. Here he was, battered and weary. Yet he had not been here when the Clan so badly needed him. No, he'd nearly been drug to oblivion by rats, and had been saved by two apprentices he'd held contempt just a day before. They had saved his sorry life without a second thought.

 _You are absolutely pathetic…and foolish_ , he told himself. His wished his Clanmates saw it. But if he denied the role of deputy now, he'd bring shame to both warriors and their sacrifices. Even if his emotions were a whirlwind shredding him with revelations, he couldn't let this all be for nothing.

Bluestar took a deep breath and continued, "I say these words before the body of Lionheart so that his spirit may hear my choice and approve." She hesitated. "I have not forgotten how one cat avenged the death of Redtail and brought his body back to us. ThunderClan needs it even more now. Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Tigerclaw didn't listen to their yowls of approval. He simply leaped up beside Bluestar in spite of his poor state. He ignored the feeling of reopening some of his wounds. His fur was already crusted with his blood anyway. "ThunderClan," he yowled, "I am humbled to receive the position of Clan deputy. I vow to serve you all as best I can. May Lionheart guide my paws..." He gravely dipped his head.

Bluestar whispered in his ears, "You should go see Spottedleaf for those wounds, you look a mess." Her sympathetic tone really prodded at the new deputy.

Tigerclaw's amber eyes spotted Ravenpaw in the back looking urgently to Firepaw. His jitteriness had returned full swing. With a hot dread in his belly, he knew what the black apprentice must have been saying to the ginger tom. He also knew what he had to do. "Not just yet," he whispered back to his leader, jumping down before she could talk him out of it.

He limped nimbly to the two apprentices-Graypaw had made his way back to Lionheart's body-to hear the start of Ravenpaw's words. "He's wanted to be deputy ever since he took care of Redtail-"

"Ravenpaw!" Tigerclaw yowled, making the black tom shrink and cower before him. He quickly softened his expression, feeling as though he'd done more than enough harm already. "I wish to speak with you, if you have the time,"

At once, Ravenpaw looked confused while still appearing somewhat timid. His green eyes looked for Firepaw to help him. The ginger apprentice looked mentally lost, glancing between the two.

"I promise nothing's going to happen to you," the tabby swore solemnly.

The timid apprentice's eyes widened in shock as his head tilted to one side. It was as if he was taking Tigerclaw's meager condition into account for the first time. "Really?" He asked quietly. His old mentor's defeated nod eased him nodding back.

The scarred warrior turned to his still baffled apprentice, "Go to your friend." He ordered with a frown. "I imagine he'll be needing you still…" With that, he and Ravenpaw disappeared a little way into the undergrowth.

* * *

Firepaw came up beside Graypaw. The usually cheery tom was hunched over, his fur fluffed out against the cold, his eyes clouded with despair. He didn't say anything right away. Instead, he looked to the former deputy's offer and gave a silent goodbye. _You were wise Lionheart, and kind. I think me and Tigerclaw will be all right now. I promise you, I won't give up, that I will stay by him, ThunderClan and Graystripe. That is how I will pay homage to you._

In his heart, the young tom knew it wasn't enough to make up for what he owed the deputy. He knew he should have been there to fight with the warrior, to fight with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. His blood ran cold as anger at ShadowClan and himself rattled his body. His claws sunk into the earth as heartache set in. Why did it feel like he had felt this type of hurt before? How come he could only shake in the presence of Lionheart's body? He'd never lost any cat before now, yet this pain felt like an echo of something bigger.

"Don't blame yourself," Graypaw muttered. "Lionheart would only be mad at you…for wasting energy!" His voice cracked with hurt as he shivered. Firepaw practically wrapped himself around his best friend all at once.

The once-kittypet now felt the cold air himself, even as the two pressed into one another for warmth. The gray tom had been the one to lose his mentor, yet he bothered to comfort Firepaw. The one who hadn't been there when he was needed. "I won't let it happen again Graypaw I promise," he whispered desperately.

His comrade only gave a wheezing sob in response. A flame began to burn in Firepaw's belly.

 _I won't let you suffer this much again Graypaw; I won't! I'll do what I vowed to do: I will serve this Clan!_

 _I will become so strong, that there will be nothing left that can overtake me!_

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tigerclaw and Firepaw. Their worlds just keep getting rocked over and over. Old Tigerclaw's probably never felt more beaten down by life…Firepaw's starting to get a taste of real suffering and desperation.**

 **P.S.:Sorry Petit:(** **I don't like using the phrase "some characters have to die" but they do If I want this story to go where I plan for it to go.**

 **Well, till next time.** _ **Read, Fav, Follow, and Review.**_ **Thanks so much for all that you do!**


	17. What Lies Ahead

**A/N: Erin Hunter is responsible for the Warriors Series! Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Ch. 16: What Lies ahead?**

It was the dawn after Lionheart's death. The elders had buried him with Graypaw's help. He and Firepaw had sat vigil all night with the former deputy's body. Now, the gray apprentice had gone to rest and his friend probably should have gotten to sleep himself, but how could he? A strange energy had set into him. Guilt, rage, and sadness fought for his heart. Something about the helplessness he was feeling was all too familiar. It was as if he'd seen many corpses just like Lionheart's.

And that frightened him.

Not knowing where else to turn, he thought he might speak to Yellowfang, provided she had awoken. It was best to check on her anyway since she'd actually been here during the battle. Much to his surprise, she was already up.

"Can't sleep either?" Firepaw asked with a shallow smirk.

"Oh, I slept," Yellowfang grumbled tiredly. "I just didn't sleep well."

Her former caretaker frowned as he noticed her eye was a bit swollen. "Are you all right?" He asked in a gentle tone. A spark of anger forced its way into his brain. "What cat did this to you?"

"Calm yourself," Yellowfang scolded as she caught his sudden shift in demeanor. "I've been injured before, but if you must know, it was Blackfoot."

The ginger's eyes widened, "The ShadowClan Deputy!?" He remembered the warrior's massive shape from the Gathering. He was almost as big as Tigerclaw. "Why would pit yourself against him!?"

"I didn't," hissed Yellowfang. "He came to steal ThunderClan's kits and I was the only one close enough to defend them." A bit of pride shone in her orange eyes.

"Then we owe you greatly," Firepaw dipped his head. He had an even deeper respect flooding over him for the old girl. Although curiosity prickled his fur. "How did you manage to ward that behemoth off anyhow?"

Yellowfang guffawed at the discourteous question. "I've known Blackfoot since he was a kit," she declared. "He hasn't changed much. He's isn't a clever fighter as much as he is a big bully with a small brain. Fighting _you_ was tougher!"

Firepaw let a small chuckle escape his lips, briefly glowing with pride at the older cat's praise. Then a cold well of shame opened in his gut. "I should have been here…" He bemoaned dropping eye contact as his green eyes darkened.

"But you weren't," Yellowfang cut him off sternly, but there was sympathetic melancholy. "Don't you ever go down that path, kit," Her words were heavy with remembrance of her own experiences. "You will not be able to save every cat. There is not a single warrior who can." She changed topics as she noticed the young tom's steadily sagging form. "But, from what Bluestar told me, Tigerclaw lives to be impertinent another day thanks to you and Ravenpaw. Be proud of that. Although, I'm betting he didn't so much as thank you." She added with a roll of her eyes, remembering the near blood bath that had almost taken place in front of her.

"He did…in his own way," Firepaw reasoned, though his ears flattened with discomfort. "We made up, at least."

"Made up?" Yellowfang chuckled at the phrasing. "What? Are you lovers now?" The apprentice ran his paws over his ears at his clumsy use of semantics. "Oh, relax! I'm just teasing you. That is certainly good news." All traces of humor left her face. She waited for the lad to look up before she spoke again. "But I meant what I said. Neither Lionheart nor myself was your fault."

"But-"

"No buts!" The gray she-cat practically yowled. Her eyes softened at the transparent pain in his eyes. "I wish it weren't so, but this is what means to be a warrior." Her tone was soft but grim. "Lionheart was your first loss among the Clan, but there will be more. More pain and more suffering. Let it teach you, not define you? Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Good," Yellowfang nodded. "Bluestar asked me to join the Clan." She said suddenly as she found herself trying to cheer him up again. "I accepted."

Firepaw brightened immediately. "That's great news!" He purred. "You definitely proved your loyalty to the Clan."

"Perhaps a truly loyal cat would have fought for the Clan she was born to."

"But then I'd fighting for my Twolegs!" The ginger tom pointed out.

Yellowfang shot him an admiring glance. "Now _that's_ the Firepaw I know. You've always been a thinker. Never let anything take that from you."

Lionheart's words pierced the apprenctice's mind. "Do you miss ShadowClan?" He asked.

"I miss what ShadowClan used to be," Yellowfang replied blinking slowly. "Before Brokenstar's rule. He changed the Clan." She gave a wheezy laugh. "He always knew how to give a good speech. He could make you believe a rabbit was a mouse if he set his mind to it. Perhaps that's why I was blind to his faults." The distant past claimed her eyes.

"Bet you can't guess what sniffling cat is ShadowClan's new healer?" Firepaw mewed as he remembered the Gathering that now felt like Moons ago.

Yellowfang snapped back to the present at his words. "Not Runningnose?"

"Yep!"

The old girl shook her head. "He can't even cure his own cold!"

"That's what Graystripe said!" They purred together for a moment, amused and pains temporarily forgotten.

Yellowfang eventually told him to go get proper rest. "You look like you'll turn to crowfood any minute," she commented with a hint of doting. Firepaw obeyed with a quick goodbye.

Though he went to his nest, he wasn't sure if Yellowfang's words would ever actually resonate with him. Suffering was a part of the warrior life, but that didn't he needed to like it or that he couldn't try his best to minimize it. ThunderClan was his home now and no cat would fall before their time as long as he could help it.

That put a cold reminder in his mind. First _things first,_ he thought. _I need to figure out how to see Brokenstar dead._

* * *

It was past Sunhigh. The whole camp had been working on repairs since this morning.

Tigerclaw moved steadily around the camp to make sure everything went well. He was getting around okay, but his movements didn't have their usual intimidation to them. His body would take a while to recover. Especially if he was to go about his duties in the meantime.

"The curl of your lip gives away your pain," came a rasping voice.

Tigerclaw looked to his side to find that he had wondered next to Yellowfang's nest. She was resting, curled in on herself. The tabby narrow his eyes. Apparently, the scrap of fur had tussled with Blackfoot to protect ThunderClan kits. No matter his own opinion of the she-cat, the warrior had to respect her actions on behalf of his Clan. Well, he supposed it was her Clan now as well, if Bluestar was to be belived. "I'm fine," he protested. "Spottedleaf tended to my wounds with some Marigold."

"Sometimes marigold isn't strong enough for rat bites. I'd suggest rolling in a patch of wild garlic. I believe there's some near the camp entrance. That will draw out in any poisons the rats may have left," she explained without falter.

The striped tom was surprised at her helpful attitude towards him after his very open hostility to her. With a jolt, Tigerclaw suddenly remembered that she was a Medicine cat. She'd trained herself to stand above her personal feelings for the sake of healing any cat that needed it. Even him. _To think I would have torn her throat out if I had my way._ It was suddenly painfully clear that Yellowfang couldn't have ever been the cat Brokenstar was describing. This was just one more example of how his fury had blinded him. "Thank you," he mewed soberly.

Yellowfang flicked her tail coolly before adding, "Tell Firepaw, won't you? I don't think he remembered to get himself checked. I meant to tell him myself, but it slipped my mind. Old age does that to you." There was a glint of humor in her eyes that the new deputy couldn't help appreciating.

"I'll make sure he knows," Tigerclaw mewed as he went to find his apprentice. The ginger tom was with his friends at the camp boundary as they attempted to patch a large hole in the wall of greenery.

"Do you have a moment?" He asked as he approached them. The tabby glanced at Ravenpaw who glanced back briefly. His eyes no longer held fear but a solemn understanding.

Firepaw turned to him with a slight smile. He appeared better now that he had a chance to sleep. "What do you need?" His tone implied he would gladly take Tigerclaw's orders.

Tigerclaw was once again a little thrown off at such kindness after what had taken place between them. "Yellowfang informed me we'd both be in better shape if we had some wild garlic. See if you can get some." He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably as the ache struck again.

"Can I get some of that too?" Graypaw asked with a sheepish flick of the ears. "My leg still stings."

"But of course," Tigerclaw deadpanned. _I just feel so terrible for you._ He thought sarcastically. Meanwhile, there was mess of scabs growing underneath his pelt. He could only hope they healed neatly. Passively, the scarred warrior noticed the gray tom was in decent spirits despite recent events.

"I'll get to it, straight away," Firepaw mewed as he bounded over to the camp's entrance.

"So," Graypaw looked directly into Tigerclaw's eyes. "Are you guys back together or what?"

Ravenpaw shifted his paws uncomfortably as his old mentor glared at the cheeky kit.

Tigerclaw hissed. Even if Graypaw hadn't meant it like it sounded- "I still don't like you!"

* * *

Firepaw easily found the garlic patch and was on his way back with a mouthful when he smelt Longtail and Darkstripe. Curiosity immediately gripped him as he wondered what they were doing out here. He took up a stalking position and made sure he was down wind before following the scent. The warriors were standing in the shadow of a clump of ferns, their heads very close together. At last, the apprentice drew close enough to hear them speak.

"Tigerclaw has finally been made deputy," Darkstripe meowed. "Though I wish he were in better shape for it."

"Yes," Longtail agreed. "Did you see the patches in his pelt? It looked painful. To think that rats are that dangerous in numbers."

Darkstripe hissed with contempt. "You know what I think? I think the only reason that Tigerclaw was hurt that badly was because he had to defend that ungrateful apprentice of his."

Firepaw's fur bristled with indignity! How dare he!? After he did everything he could to help save Tigerclaw!

Longtail's reply was coated with poison. "The utter disrespect!" He spat. "Daring to tarnish Tigerclaw's honor after he picked him with his own two paws!" There was stretch of silence. Then his voice became low as with a tinge of excitement and suspicion. "You know the journey to Mothermouth is a long one and there's at least one or two chances to hunt."

Darkstripe seemed to be following his cohort's train of thought. "You think the kittypet could have slipped away long enough to let ShadowClan know that Tigerclaw was gone?"

"Of course! He was most likely looking to save himself for their claws. After all, we're the last Clan standing against them."

"Who needs a traitor like that?"

Firepaw couldn't take anymore. He crept away as quickly as he could without getting caught. Anger rumbled inside him, and his chest hurt him so badly. After he went and thought of ThunderClan as home, he had forgotten that there were cats that still rejected him so thoroughly.

 _They don't know anything about me! I didn't do anything wrong!_

But why should they think any differently? To many cats' eyes, he'd forgotten his place by challenging Tigerclaw. _Because I wouldn't surrender to hate, because I wouldn't give into fear, they'd turn on me like this?_

He wasn't a traitor! Darkstripe and Longtail were likely to spread rumors about him, but the Clan wouldn't just blindly believe them, would they? It wasn't the same as Yellowfang where she had been a rogue. Tigerclaw was his mentor, Bluestar had been the one to invite him into ThunderClan. He hunted and struggled for them every day.

He wouldn't just be thrown away, would he?

* * *

 **A/N: I'll explain the Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw fiasco in the next chapter.**

 **Read, Follow, Fav, and/or Review.** **Thank you guys so much for all that you do!**


	18. Soma

**A/n: Erin Hunter is responsible for the world of Warriors! Please spur them on by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.17: Soma**

It was past moonhigh. Repairs on camp had lasted long into the night and the Clan had begun to settle into their nests. But for some reason, Tigerclaw felt anxious at the thought of sleeping. Maybe because it meant it would mean waking up to another day of…whatever this was called now. He decided to go out and hunt, returning with a few things he'd found bumping around in the dead of night.

"Feeling restless?" A soft voice asked him as he added his catch to the fresh-kill pile.

The tabby turned around to see a familiar tortoise shell cat. "Hello Spottedleaf," he greeted dryly. "Still up prowling around yourself, I see."

The she-cat merely nodded. "As a medicine cat, you grow use to being the last one to get to sleep." Her amber eyes narrowed as her tone became passive aggressive. "Especially if cats act carelessly."

Tigerclaw tilted his head in confusion at the uncharacteristic inflection of the healer's usually sweet voice. What had gotten into her? He then blinked and looked down and at his side as he noticed the feeling of warm moisture seeping down his leg into his paw pads. It looked like he'd reopened some of his wounds again while he was hunting. He must have been so submerged in himself, he hadn't caught it.

"I told Bluestar not to let you be up and about today!" Spottedleaf hissed dotingly. "She's too gentle about how she deals with your stubbornness." She shook her head and turned to go towards her den, flicking her tail for a perplexed Tigerclaw to follow.

Once inside, the medicine cat had Tigerclaw lay down while she applied marigold and cobweb. "So," she mewed as she worked, "what's on your mind?"

"What are you talking about?" The deputy played it off cool, but a flick of the ear gave him away.

Spottedleaf merely rolled her eyes at his poor acting. "Don't think you can fool me," she mewed bluntly. "Not all of your Clanmates would deem you subtle." Silence. "I'm here to help however I can, you know. It's not like I'll go telling every cat in camp."

Tigerclaw sighed after a moment, he supposed he couldn't keep shoving things down and expect it to turn out okay, not after everything that happened. "It's…" He licked his lips as he searched for the right words. Huh, so many thoughts, so little time. "Have you ever woken up only to find that everything's different, but still the same?"

The tortoise shell cat shook her head, "Could you explain a bit more?"

The scarred tabby frowned. Things like this weren't his strong suit at all. Open displays of vulnerability like this one were all new to him and he wasn't sure he liked the taste of the them. "A few moons ago, it felt like I knew how everything worked. I knew exactly where to step, who to look to, what to say and what to do," he proclaimed with small smirk on his face. "There was nothing too big for me to handle, nothing I couldn't rake my claws into." His tail lashed irritably. "Now that's all gone. I'm sniffing around in the dark hoping to find something that can lead me toward the horizon once more. Nothing's changed but my outlook, yet everything feels different."

"This is about Firepaw isn't it?" The she-cat was upfront and quick about her deduction.

Tigerclaw looked at her curiously, "What makes you say that?"

"You say you started losing your path a few moons ago, around the time when Firepaw joined us. What other conclusions am I supposed to make?" Spotteldleaf shrugged before suddenly asking, "May I be honest with you?" She went on as the warrior gave her a nod. "You used to always have this aura clinging to you that was kind of…wretched and miserable. At least that's what it seemed like to me."

The scarred tabby looked taken aback. What exactly had he looked like to the rest of the Clan? Was his ominous nature more obvious then he would have imagined?

Spottedleaf continued, "I think I prefer the way you look now." There was a glint of admiration in her eyes. "Your amber eyes don't gleam as brightly, but you look more at peace that way. You look free but full of longing. I think Firepaw has made life a bit harder for you but I also think he's made you more alive than you have been in a long time. I know you've done the same for him."

Tigerclaw couldn't help staring off into space at her words. With everything that had happened to him since his apprentice's arrival, he found it hard to argue with the medicine cat. Except for maybe one point. "That kit burns brightly enough on his own," the warrior mewed with a hint of pride. "I don't think he needs me to feel alive."

"I'm not so sure about that," Spottedleaf purred. "Whenever I've spoken to him, especially in the days there seemed to be a rift between you two, he would always find a way to mention how you had bettered him that day."

The dark brown warrior only scoffed, "That was just part of my duties."

"It was more than that to him," The she-cat challenged. "Every moment warriors spend together gives them strength. It's that strength that keeps them going even as others begin to disappear or when they're not sure where to go. For better or worse, it reminds them that they're never powerless. That's something _all_ cats need. I don't think it's a bad thing to feel lost, Tigerclaw. I think it means that you are learning to redefine where your strength comes from," she finished with mysticism in her tone. She took a few steps back to look at her handiwork. "All right, that should be good."

Tigerclaw stood, his mind still somewhat jarred from the healer's unique perspective on his situation. "Thank you," he mewed quietly, unaware of what else to say.

"It's what I do," Spottedleaf purred. As he left, she mewed sharply, "And take it easy for the next few days, you understand?"

"I hear you," he called back as he padded to the warrior's den.

As he drifted off to sleep, the she-cat's words bounced through his head. He understood them. Tigerclaw didn't have all the answers just yet, but he would surely find them as long as he acknowledged he was never truly by himself.

 _That's what you tried to get me to see all along, wasn't it Lionheart?_

* * *

The next morning, Ravenpaw awaited Bluestar at the sandy hollow. Tigerclaw had taken Graypaw with him and Firepaw for the day. When, the black cat had saw his old mentor that morning, he looked peculiar. Almost as if Tigerclaw wasn't himself at all.

When Firepaw told the tabby that his friend was still somewhat exhausted from losing Lionheart, the deputy hadn't just told him that Graypaw needed to get over it. He looked thoughtful and told his apprentice that he understood that the gray apprentice was hurting, but if any of them were to move forward, they needed to press on in spite of the pain. That was how they would pay homage to the deputy.

That sounded almost nothing like the Tigerclaw he knew. But given their conversation the other night, maybe it wasn't surprising.

 _Tigerclaw had dragged Ravenpaw a good length out past the camp boundary. No small part of the black cat's mind didn't still believe the scarred tabby planned to do_ something _to him, no matter what he promised. Although_ _he requested that he speak to Ravenpaw instead of demanding it. Not only that, but given the warrior's current condition, the black cat thought his chances of slipping away were extremely good. He doubted the new deputy would attempt to kill him with only a minimal chance of success._

 _For the first time since he could ever remember, Tigerclaw looked pathetic. His coat was a blood-encrusted mess. Ravenpaw was walking at his slowest pace, and the tabby looked like he was struggling to limp fast enough to keep up. He'd most likely used what little energy he had to spare jumping up to Highrock to accept his undeserved rank._

 _Eventually, Tigerclaw collapsed onto some grass and Ravenpaw wondered if he had intended to stop or if he was just too exhausted to go farther. The warrior licked some of the wounds on his leg before finally speaking. "I hear I'm alive because of you," he said lowly._

 _The black apprentice's ears flicked nervously as he wondered if this was a trick of some kind. "Uh…maybe?" He answered timidly._

" _You're not in danger," the dark brown cat said tiredly. "I would just like to start by asking what allowed you to do that." His eyes wouldn't meet the younger cats'. "Especially given what you know…"_

 _Ravenpaw's green eyes sparked as he felt something inside himself change. Someone who had felt like an enemy for moons now, was suddenly at his mercy. It was…not as thrilling as he would have hoped. Yet, if he didn't say it now, he would never be able to. "I hate you," he hissed quietly._

 _Too his shock, the tabby just nodded and waited for him to continue._

" _I hate you so much…" the apprentice licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry. "I hate you so much that I don't want to be anything like you. So, when I saw you about to be devoured by rats, I had to save you. I couldn't do to you what you had done to Redtail. I couldn't be the reason you were dead."_

 _The new deputy had closed his eyes as his old pupil spoke, as if drinking in what he heard. When his amber eyes opened again, they look clouded and hollow. Whatever malicious presence used to fill them before was gone. "I see," he mewed flatly. "I can't say I blame you for what I've made you feel towards me. I also say I couldn't blame you if you decided to tell Bluestar of my actions. I will not try to deny them. Though I still wish you wouldn't."_

" _Why not?" Ravenpaw sniffed bitterly, a little upset by the fact that what should have felt like a dream come true just felt hollow._

" _Because my Clan is still important to me," Tigerclaw proclaimed. "I can't do anything to help it if I am sent into exile or dead."_

" _If it's as important to you as say, then how could you have ever dreamed of killing Redtail!?" The young cat spat angrily, pent up fury finding its way out through his hackles._

 _Tigerclaw took a shuddering breath as he admitted, "I couldn't see pass myself." His ears flattened against his head. "Somewhere along the way, I began confusing what was best for myself with what was best for ThunderClan. I was wrong." He shook his head as if trying to shake the memories. "But I can't be done away with just yet. The Clan needs me because Firepaw still needs me."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _The warrior's face darkened. "Something's coming," he warned darkly. "I can't hope to stop it alone. This is bigger than you, me or Redtail. Firepaw holds the safety of all the Clans in his paws. I need to be beside him to keep him ready to defend us. Please understand that I can't tell you more than that."_

 _Ravenpaw merely stared wide eyed at the injured warrior. He searched his amber eyes desperately for traces that what he was saying was a lie, but Tigerclaw seemed well and truly convinced of his words. There had been real urgency in his voice and his clouded amber eyes seemed to hold a fear of something in them._ Tigerclaw would never be willing to appear afraid of anything. Still- _"Even if what you say is true, how do I know I can trust You?"_

" _I don't know if you can," Tigerclaw professed. "I can only ask that you give me a chance and if it seems as though you truly can't put faith in me, you tell Bluestar what you know and let her decide what to do."_

 _Ravenpaw thought for a moment. Truth be told, it all seemed crazy. He had no solid reason to believe what the dark warrior was saying. Yet one thing keep him from denying the warrior sanctity flat out. He didn't know if it was a good enough reason to let a murderer get away with his crime, but it felt like one. His eyes traced Tigerclaw's frame once again and gazed into his pleading, murky eyes._ He really does look kind of broken…

" _I'll give you a chance," he declared after a beat of silence. "For Firepaw's sake."_

"Good morning Ravenpaw," Bluestar's confident meow brought him out of his memories as she padded up to him.

The black apprentice stood and dipped his head respectfully. "Good morning, Bluestar."

"You fought well against ShadowClan the other day," Bluestar noted proudly. "With that in mind, I think it's high time we shifted our focus entirely to battle training. Are you prepared?"

Ravenpaw nodded. The feeble thing he used to be suddenly felt miles away. He had to admit that the Clan leader's tutelage left him more confident and slightly stronger each time. He knew his days of being bullied were behind him. If Tigerclaw was serious about changing for the better, then the apprentice figured he should strive for that as well.

"Yes, Bluestar."

* * *

 **A/n:** **Read, Fav, Follow, or Review.** **Thanks so much for all that you do!**


	19. sin

**A/N: I do not own the Warriors series! Pretty,Please support Erin Hunter by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch. 18: Sin**

He'd been hopeful but he had also been foolish.

Darkstripe and Longtail had spread their rumors and the orange apprentice could tell that they were beginning to gain footing. Over the past quarter moon, Firepaw had been the target of uneasy or paranoid stares and the occasional low hiss. He didn't aim to get near any of the Clan he wasn't overly familiar with. From a distance, he'd catch two cats whispering and glancing in his direction and he wouldn't have to guess what they were talking about. Dustpaw and Sandpaw weren't even talking him anymore, not even to mock him. In fact, they simply weren't talking to him. Instead, they'd just hiss and walk away all while sneering.

Firepaw couldn't help flattening his ears both in sadness and anger. A large part of him wanted to believe that his Clanmates would automatically know what the truth was and not fall for such slander. But deep inside, he had known better. That was why he hadn't mentioned anything to Tigerclaw or Bluestar about it. Most likely, the other cats hadn't prompted the rumors to the deputy because they didn't know how he'd react to it. Like Darkstripe and Longtail, they probably assumed he got hurt from shielding the apprentice during the rat attack. The tabby may have rebuked them for implying he stuck his neck out for traitor. Only Yellowfang seemed to have been informed of the truth, most likely because of her closeness to Firepaw. On the other paw, it was likely assumed that Bluestar would be offended that her choice was being second-guessed among the Clan to such a degree.

He hated how easy it was for his Clanmates to hate him. Challenging Tigerclaw didn't help him, but in his heart the tom knew it was pettier than that. It was because he wasn't Clan-born; he was a kittypet. _Of course, the words of those with Clanborn heritage would be worth more than the actions of a twoleg toy,_ he thought bitterly as he wondered what to do.

Now he could have told his leader or mentor and of course they would reprimand Darkstripe and Longtail, but would it change how either of them thought or how the whole of ThunderClan thought? As far as things were concerned, Firepaw was guilty until proven innocent.

Frostfur's kits had just been born, but he wouldn't dare go to see them. The she-cat would most likely turn him away anyhow. Violenty, he suspected. Having just come back from hunting fresh-kill, he had time to spare. He thought about seeing Yellowfang, something he had made a habit of these days. Her presence always elicited some sort of comfort for him via their strange link. Then, he shook his head, he got the feeling it wouldn't be such a good idea at the moment.

"Graystripe's right," meowed Ravenpaw as he padded up to his comrade. "You _do_ brood a lot when neither of us are looking."

"Hello Ravenpaw," Firepaw meowed back a half-hearted greeting but his eyes remained somewhat distant. "I was just thinking about how to regain control of my life."

The black apprentice raised a single brow, "That certainly isn't ominous." He said sarcastically as his green eyes flashed with sympathy. "But I'm not unfamiliar with what you're talking about."

"Huh?" The ginger cat tilted his head. "What could have made you feel that way?"

"Tigerclaw," the other tom replied without missing a beat.

Firepaw didn't bat an eye; he understood perfectly what the black cat was talking about. "One way or another," he meowed, "he really puts you through your paces, doesn't he? Though I could see that you felt way more bullied than I ever did." To the former kittypet, Tigerclaw had only come off as harsh. Though Ravenpaw clearly had taken the warriors barbs much more to heart. "Now that I know what he can be like, I'm sorry I didn't try to stick up for you."

"It's in the past." He meowed casually while, green eyes glinted with seriousness. "So, what are these murmurs about you helping ShadowClan?"

"Lies," hissed Fireheart.

"Obviously," Ravenpaw mewed in a soothing tone as he noticed his friend's raising hackles. "Me and Graystripe know better to believe any of it." His tail brushed the ginger tom's shoulder. "We're just surprised that you haven't brought it up to us."

"What good would it do?" Firepaw mumbled darkly.

The black cat's ears flicked at his comrade's newfound pessimism. "Well, it would get things off your chest for one," he reasoned. "And Second, maybe we could help you sort this whole mess out."

Firepaw turned to him with a stalwart frown and demanded, "How?"

"We start by talking to Bluestar-"

"And then what?" The ginger apprentice stood. "Do you think that's going to make this all go away? That if she or Tigerclaw demands her Clan to stop mistreating the poor kittypet, they'll trust or respect me!?" He only realized how harsh he sounded when Ravenpaw flinched away from him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly as he sat back down. "I'm just…afraid…"

Ravenpaw's heart cried out at his friend's slumped form. The victim complex he once had seemed to be emerging in his friend and, despite his words, he couldn't help feeling that Firepaw's words rang true. The warrior code made prejudice towards kittypets the standard. Fanned by lies, it would only become worse over time. Bluestar could do little more than make the Clan's ill will slumber beneath the surface, until they found an excuse to let it out again.

His tail dragging behind him, Firepaw wordlessly trudged off without even a goodbye. Ravenpaw sent a silent prayer to StarClan that justice would prove to be on his friend's side.

* * *

Bluestar was taking a brief reprieve in her den. Some her joints ached from her earlier training but she was content. Ravenpaw was going to make a fine warrior. Every day, he learned to move with more confidence and purpose. He was a far cry from the ball of timidity she had inherited from Tigerclaw. As she thought of the dark pelted warrior himself, she couldn't help alos thinking of his flame pelted apprentice. A bit of a frown made it onto her face.

Bluestar was not a leader that was easily cowed or even made to feel unnerved. Yet, even a quartermoon later, her mind would occasionally still drift to the image of green orbs shining in Mothermouth: the eyes of Firepaw glowing with some mysterious presence. They'd been tantalizing as well as terrifying. They spoke volumes without making a single sound, but what promises were they trying to make? What's more was that Firepaw seemed to be in a trance like state at the time, gleefully mewling to himself in a quiet tone, like he had found nirvana. There was no doubt in the blue cat's mind that he was experiencing something mystical.

Could the apprentice have been communicating with the likes of StarClan without needing to touch the Moonstone? Had there ever been a cat that could do such a thing before? _When I first found Rusty, I knew he wasn't an ordinary kittypet, but I never expected anything like that._ Suddenly, with goosepimples under her fur, she recalled the prophecy Spottedleaf had given right before Firepaw had joined the Clan.

" _Fire alone can save our Clan."_

Perhaps it wasn't a coincidence that Bluestar had gave him his name sake…

Her moment of reflection ended as a chilling yowl broke the air, "My kits! Someone has taken my kits!"

Bluestar jumped to her paws immediately as she recognized Frostfur's voice. The whole camp was already scrambling to find them via Tigerclaw's orders when she got out into the clearing. The she-cat started scanning the underbrush for the helpless newborns, her anxiety higher than it had been in a while. She knew perfectly well what it was like to lose a kit. _This could only be the work of ShadowClan,_ she thought as she remembered Brokenstar's dark promises. Her search didn't last very long. Tigerclaw's yowl came from the bushes behind the nursery; it sounded not triumphant, but dire.

As she made her way through a gathering crowd of cats, she spotted a still dapple coat and ice gripped her heart. Spottedleaf lay motionless. Though a wave of pain was within her chest, she concealed it in front of the others. Her eyes caught a single wound on the back of the medicine cat's neck. "She was killed by a warrior blow," she proclaimed softly. Who had done this to their precious medicine cat?

All at once, her fur rippled and she was suddenly aware of a presence next to her: Firepaw. But when she looked at him, the Bluestar hardly recognized him. His orange fur seemed to be gleaming as it all stood on end, ruffled with furry as his teeth gnashed in a low growl. His eyes were like slits of void as his claws sheathed and unsheathed over and over again. It was if she could feel the heat of his fury coming off him.

She found herself looking over at Tigerclaw, the only other cat seeming to notice Firepaw's drastic transformation. He deputy's face was filled with worry and cautiousness. Bluestar knew he must have been thinking the same thing as her.

Firepaw looked much more like Thistleclaw than himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Read, Fav, Follow, and/or Review!** **Thanks so much for all that you do!**


	20. Rallying Cry

**A/N: Thank Erin Hunter for the Wonderful world or Warriors by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.19: Rallying Cry  
**

Firepaw burned do his core as he stared at the lifeless body of one of the only real friends he had. ThunderClan's precious medicine cat, the peacekeeper among feuding warriors. Sweet, kind Spottedleaf was dead.

* * *

 _It was nice to be away from camp, away from the hustle and bustle of cats preparing for a possible ShadowClan attack. He hadn't ever noticed it when he was hunting before, but the birds made a lovely song to go with the lush green of the forest. He was glad he decided to go gather herbs with Spottedleaf._

 _Gently tearing up leaves from the soft earth, he brought the plants before the medicine cat, dropping them before her paws._

" _Are these the ones you were looking for?" He asked shyly, not making eye contact with her less those golden eyes of hers make him flush._

" _Yes!" Spottedleaf nodded with a cheerful meow. "You pick up on things fast. No, wander Tigerclaw wanted you to himself." She gave him a teasing nudge in the shoulder._

 _Her words made the ginger tom sputter for reasons unknown even to him._

" _Are you all right?"_

" _F-fine!" Firepaw shook himself._

 _The tortoise shell licked her paw and washed her face. "You know," she meowed, "I think you're a really good influence on him."_

 _The apprentice tilted his head at the sudden comment. "How?" He asked simply._

 _A tiny smile graced the she-cat's lips as she shrugged. "I don't know how the other cats would say it, but he seems happier these days, lighter even." She lowered her voice to an amused whisper. "I think you've given him something special, something he's been missing for a long time."_

 _Firepaw's ears flattened to his head as the warm flush he tried to avoid came to his face. "T-there's nothing I could give Tigerclaw he doesn't already have. Besides, he's already given me more than I could ask for in terms of strength." His voice became lower, softer. "He's an excellent mentor."_

" _Of that, I'm sure," the healer nodded. "But don't sell yourself short. I have the feeling you're no ordinary apprentice."_

 _Suddenly his argument with Sandpaw and Dustpaw that morning came back to him. His paws kneaded the ground in frustration. "Because I'm a kittypet?" He griped bitterly._

" _No," Spottedleaf chuckled as she looked the apprentice in the eyes. "Because you're Firepaw. I believe you can do anything you set your mind to." With that, she turned and ushered him to where they could find more herbs._

 _As Firepaw followed, he whispered a single sentiment with joy in his heart. "Thank you, Spottedleaf."_

" _Thank you so much."_

* * *

 _I failed you Spottedleaf, I'm so sorry. Goodbye._

The pain in the young tom's heart redoubled as he heard a single shrill yowl pierce the crowd.

"Yellowfang is gone!" It was Frostfur's voice. "Yellowfang has killed Spottedleaf and taken my kits!"

Firepaw's claws gouged the soil as he shook almost violently. How dare they? His own Clan's disdain was so great that they would target not only the former kittypet but a close friend of his who had proven her own loyalty to them!? She'd probably left, knowing they were do this. That would explain why he'd seen her outside the camp border not too long ago.

"Yellowfang!" Darkstripe hissed. "I always knew she was a traitor! Now we know how she managed to fight off the ShadowClan deputy. It was a setup to let her trick her way into the Clan!"

A lightning crack punctuated his words. Firepaw couldn't hear it, not over the strong rush of blood in his ears nor the wrathful yowling of the Clan. His muscles bunched, burning for him to lung at Darkstripe. However, he felt a flank press on either side of him, to hold him in place. Tigerclaw and Bluestar had moved weren't looking at him but their message was clear. _Violence won't help Yellowfang._

Reluctantly, the young tom flattened his fur and sheathed his claws, knowing, and hating, that his seniors were right. He breathed deeply while he stared as his paws.

Tigerclaw wasn't wearing the slightest hint of aggression on his face. Instead, he looked thoughtfully to Bluestar and asked, "What say you, Bluestar?"

Bluestar blinked slowly, grief visible on her face. But when her eyes opened again, they gleamed with a fierce hunger for revenge. "If Yellowfang has killed Spottedleaf and stolen Frostfur's kits, she will be hunted down without mercy." Even as the crowd of cats meowed approvingly, the leader felt fur bristling into her flank. "But we must wait," she went on. "There's a storm coming and I am not prepared to risk more lives. If ShadowClan has our kits, they will come to no immediate harm. Brokenstar likely want to recruit them for his own Clan. Or as hostages, to force him to let us hunt in our territory. As soon as the storm has passed, we will send a patrol to follow Yellowfang."

"We mustn't waste time or the scent will be lost!" Darkstripe protested.

Tigerclaw flicked his tail impatiently at his old pupil. "If we send out a hunting party now, our efforts will be wasted anyway. In this weather, the scent will already be lost by the time we are ready. If we wait until after the storm, we stand a better chance of success."

The Clan seemed to begrudgingly agree and settled into grieving for their lost medicine cat. Bluestar signaled that she wanted to speak to Tigerclaw and Firepaw in her den. The others seemed too distracted to notice their leaving.

Once they were all sheltered, Bluestar wasted no time getting to the point. "Firepaw," she meowed urgently, "where is Yellowfang? Do you know?" Firepaw didn't seem to hear her, his eyes shrouded and distant. "Firepaw!" She snapped. "You must save your grieving for later."

"I…I saw Yellowfang go through the camp boundary after the kits went missing," he said it as though he was admitting it to himself as well. "Please tell me that don't actually believe that Yellowfang killed Spottedleaf and took the kits." His tone was so desperate that hurt something in Bluestar and Tigerclaw's hearts.

Still Bluestar knew it would serve any purpose for her to lie to him. "I don't know," she admitted with a steady gaze. "I want you to find the truth and bring her back alive. I need to know the truth."

"That's your specialty," Tigerclaw meowed. "Right, Firepaw?" His amber eyes didn't hold any mocking malice in them, his apprentice realized. Though, the deputy was certainly remembering the younger tom's tirade against him.

Firepaw looked uncertain for a moment. "She's not sending you?" He asked the tabby who shook his head.

"My absence would be too auspicious," the warrior reasoned.

"And if I did send Tigerclaw to hunt Yellowfang down now," Bluestar added, "alone, the Clan would be expecting him to bring back a body, to kill her without question. If I find that Yellowfang is a traitor, I will kill her myself. But if she isn't, I won't let an innocent cat die."

"But what if Yellowfang won't come back?" The ginger tom asked.

"She will if _you_ ask her to."

Firepaw was stunned by his seniors' faith in him after days of mistrustful gazes. Also, he was relieved that they hadn't blindly sought to brand Yellowfang guilty. He was ashamed that he hadn't had more faith in _them_. However, that only made him more determined. Yellowfang, Tigerclaw, Bluestar: he wouldn't let any of them down!

"Go at once!" Bluestar ordered. "But be careful; there maybe enemy patrol's about."

"Perhaps Ravenpaw and Graypaw should go with him," Tigerclaw suggested. "We could say we've sent them to fetch herbs and sent them in a group for safety. I think one of Brindleface's kits has a cough anyway."

"Good thinking," Bluestar agreed.

Firepaw nodded and went to get his companions, hoping beyond hope that they could clear the name of Yellowfang.

* * *

"Yellowfang must have had help," Speckletail growled.

"You mean someone inside, ThunderClan helped her?" Frostfur voiced anxiously.

"You've heard what Darkstripe has been saying about Firepaw. Perhaps he had something to do with it. I've never been comfortable with him myself."

Graypaw's ears burned as they flicked and Ravenpaw's did much the same. "How could they believe that?" He asked the black apprentice. There was no way Firepaw would ever betray ThunderClan! He'd seen the pain Lionheart's death had cause him. They grieved together. And anyone could have seen the pure pain and rage of Firepaw as he witnessed Spottedleaf's dead body. How? _How,_ could the Clan buy such boldfaced nonsense about the ginger tom!?

Ravenpaw shrugged irritably, "We live dangerous lives. We need to be ready to recognize threats at a moment's notice. Even threats that aren't there, apparently

"Graypaw! Ravenpaw!" Firepaw's voice carried across the clearing and the pair turned to see him approaching, they decided to meet him half way.

"Care for a little outing?" The flame apprentice asked his comrades, though his eyes were anything but casual.

"In this weather? Why do I get the feeling you're not telling us everything?" Graypaw pondered with a tilt of his head.

Firepaw blinked slowly "I was hoping we could discuss it away from camp," he said in a hushed tone. "But Bluestar and Tigerclaw have sent me after Yellowfang."

"Why you?" Ravenpaw asked with slight shock.

"Because I know Yellowfang best," Firepaw meowed with confidence, his shoulder squared. "If anyone could find her and prove she didn't do this, it's me."

"Would a party of warriors stand a better chance?" Graypaw pointed out. "Tigerclaw's the best tracker in the Clan. If anyone could bring her back, _he_ could."

The orange tom shook his head patiently. "If Bluestar sent Tigerclaw, it would only further the belief that she's guilty. Afterall, Tigerclaw's known for being…decisive."

"You mean bloodthirsty?" Ravenpaw corrected.

Firepaw nodded sheepishly. "Unbelievably, even he's giving Yellowfang the benefit of the doubt. But the Clan will only expect one result if he goes out in search of her. At least for the moment." His tail flicked angrily.

"It would be as good as admitted that Yellowfang _is_ guilty," the black apprentice acknowledged grimly. "It will be even harder to clear her name, especially if she decides not to come back and we come back with empty paws."

Graypaw nodded slowly before looking to Firepaw, "Do you believe she's innocent?"

"Of course!" His friend snapped without any hesitation.

The gray apprentice chuckled, "Good enough for me!" He stretched, excitement building in his muscles. "Let's go! We'll clear Yellowfang's name and yours in a single go!"

Firepaw suddenly looked taken aback and then kneaded the ground uncomfortably. "Right…" he murmured. "I…I probably should have talked to you guys about that before…"

Graypaw merely flicked his ears, having none of it. "No need," he meowed. "We always knew not to believe what we heard. Plus, Ravenpaw told me how upset you were. That would be proof enough, if I needed any."

"R-right!" Firepaw stammered. "Thank you. Both of you." He gave a fragile smile, once again displeased at himself for underestimating how determined his companions would be to help and doubting that they could.

Ravenpaw stood as he mirrored Graypaw's stretch. "Don't mention it. Let's be off."

Suddenly, a new spark of light burned in Firepaw's heart. With his friends now by his side, his will to avenge the fallen had returned with a vengeance. The broad face of the cat responsible for his Clan's grief and misgivings ran through his mind.

 _Brokenstar, you've taken from me for the last time! I don't care how many lives you have, I will tear all of them from you as I make. You. Pay!_

"And just where are you three going?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, one or two chapers for Volume 1 remain. Oh man, I can't wait to get into Volume 2!**

 **Until then, Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks so much for all that you guys do!**


	21. Deliverance From Evil

**A/N: Support Erin Hunter, the creator of this wonderful series! Please and Thank you!**

* * *

 **Ch.20: Deliverance From Evil  
**

"And where are you three going?"

To none of the trio's surprise, it was Darkstripe. They turned to face the warrior whose tail was lashing impatiently. "Well?" He demanded.

Firepaw scowled deeply, having had just about enough of the dark warrior. But before the ginger tom could tell him to stick it, a new, more welcome voice interrupted them.

"Darkstripe," Tigerclaw rumbled as he came up behind his former pupil. "Leave them be, I've sent them on an errand."

Darkstripe turned in surprise to the deputy, briefly speechless until he shook his head. "But," he stammered, "surely this isn't the time or weather for errands?" His voice couldn't have sounded meeker if he tried. A small thorn of satisfaction pricked Firepaw's pelt.

Tigerclaw blinked, "One of Brindleface's kits has a cough. It's best if it doesn't spread around the nursery or camp. We need herbs even if Spottedleaf has perished." He finished somberly.

The grey warrior rubbed his paw in a circle on the ground, "Yes…but-"

"Are you seeking to argue with the Clan deputy?" Tigerclaw questioned with narrowed eyes. "I taught you much better than that."

Darkstripe only sputtered at his former mentor's accusation. Eventually he petered out and his tail went between his legs, his eyes on his paws. "Yes, Tigerclaw," he mumbled as he stalked off.

"Uh…thanks…" Graypaw mewed awkwardly to the tabby, though he had a small smirk of pleasure. Firepaw and Ravenpaw echoed him with less hesitation.

Tigerclaw nodded with a look of confidence to his flame-colored apprentice, who nodded back. "Thank me by getting gone before any other cat notices," he said matter-of-factly. "Go! Yellowfang's not the only one counting on you all." With that reminder, he stalked off and the apprentices determinedly dashed for the camp boundary.

They loped through the stormy forest, ignoring the dampening of their coats and their coats clinging to their bones. It seemed like only moments later that the rain stopped and the scents became clearer once more. Almost frettingly, Firepaw detected Yellowfang's fear-scent. It only made the orange tom move faster, his friends almost straining to keep up. Dismay set in as Firepaw realized that they were in fact heading towards the ShadowClan border. Doubt threaten to creep into him for only a second. _No! Yellowfang is a wise, strong healer. She doesn't have it in her to harm defenseless kits no matter how harsh she can be. I don't need our strange bond to tell me that!_

The group approached the scent markers that made up the ShadowClan border and the group slowed to halt.

"I always thought I'd have a few more warriors with me when I finally enter ShadowClan territory." Graypaw confessed as he looked around nervously.

"Not scared, are you?" Ravenpaw teased.

"Aren't you? My mother warned me about the stench of ShadowClan many times!"

"My mother never taught me such things," Firepaw meowed, standing to his full height. "There's not time to be afraid of thieves and cowards." He declared heartily.

His friends nodded in agreement before they pressed on. They almost threatened to lose Yellowfang's scent. That was until, they scented something much, _much_ worse.

"It's kit-scent," Ravenpaw murmured with alarm. "There's kit's blood here!"

Firepaw and Graypaw inhaled deeply and shuddered as they took in the scent as well. However, Firepaw felt a familiar niggling at the back of his brain; they were close to finding who they were looking for. His eyes scanned the area and sure enough, he spotted Yellowfang sheltering behind the split trunk of a blackened Ash Tree.

His companions noticed as well and dropped into stealth crouches, cautious instincts getting the better of them. A flick from the ginger's tail told them not to bother as he approached her with quick, passionate steps. "Yellowfang!"

The old girl startled for a second, hackles raising. They fell just as quickly when she realized who had called her. He orange eyes looked relieved but tired. "Aw," she rasped. "Firepaw. I should have known you'd be the first to chase after me."

The young tom gave a quiet purr, "I've stuck my neck out for you before, haven't I? I wouldn't be me if I didn't have your back now."

"Indeed," Yellowfang nodded with a chuckle. She spotted the other two approaching and her tone became defensive. "I did not steal the kits," she mewed coarsely, though Firepaw could tell having to even declare it stung her pride.

"I know that," Firepaw soothed as his ears drooped a bit. "I…know you didn't kill Spottedleaf either."

There was no mistaking the look of shock in the old cat's eyes. "Spottedleaf is dead?"

The ginger apprentice flinched at being the one to break it to her.

"You didn't know?" Ravenpaw asked quietly, immediately recognizing the truth in her voice.

"How could I? I left camps as soon as I heard the kits were missing."

Graypaw still looked slightly suspicious but seem to relax a bit more.

"I know who has taken the kits," she continued. "His scent was all over the nursery."

"Who?" Firepaw asked as a burning sensation set itself between his paw pads.

"Clawface-One of Brokenstar's warriors. And as long as ShadowClan has the kits, they're in danger!"

"Is ShadowClan so heartless as to harm kits!?" The ginger tom's voice shook with indignity and anger at the thought. Not to mention, Clawface was most likely Spottedleaf's murderer as well.

"Brokenstar is," spat Yellowfang. "He intends to use them as warriors."

"But there only three moons old!" Graypaw gasped.

"This hasn't stopped him before. He's been training kits as young as three moons old since he became leader. At five moons, he sends them out as warriors!"

Then it hit Firepaw like a ball of ice to the stomach. The small apprentice he'd seen at the Gathering, he'd been a kit! Probably all the apprentices were. _How could he be so irredeemable!?_

As if Yellowfang has read his thoughts, she hissed, "Brokenstar is ruthless. He has plenty of kits and if they run out, he has no problem stealing them from other Clans!" Her voice mirrored Firepaw's own building rage. "We're talking about a cat who killed kits from his own Clans!"

The trio was stunned into utter silence.

"How has he avoided punishment?" Firepaw asked with a raspy, harsh whisper.

"He lied," Yellowfang growled in a hard, bitter voice. "He accused me of murder and ShadowClan believed him!"

"That's how he drove you out…You have to come back and tell Bluestar about this!"

"Not without the kits!" Yellowfang protested.

"How can a leader kill kits from his own Clan?" Graypaw asked.

The medicine cat then proceeded to tell the story of how Brokenstar trained two underage kits and pushed them until they died. When their mother found out, the bastard blamed Yellowfang for their deaths. Because Brokenstar was a leader and noble Raggedstar had been his father, his word was law.

"We rescue the kits together, tonight," Firepaw mewed, his voice quaking with determination and a thirst for justice. His nose picked up the scent of a ThunderClan patrol approaching from far off. Thankfully, he recognized at least one scent among them. "It appears we don't have to do it alone, either."

"You sure they won't attack first and ask questions later?" Ravenpaw puzzled.

"We can trust Tigerclaw more than you'd think," Firepaw assured him. _At least I hope…_

"You can smell him from this far?"

"I guess I can…"

"If you're sure about your mentor," Yellowfang began. "Then I can probably find us some help from inside ShadowClan as well. Not all cats support Brokenstar. When he became leader, he forced out the elders. They had to live on the boundary and hunt for themselves. These are cats that have grown up with the Warrior Code. Some might be willing to help us."

"Then do it," Firepaw urged. "I'll tell the ThunderClan party what the situation is."

"Are you sure we can trust her to bring back help?" Graypaw interjected, not quite as convinced.

"If you can't trust her, trust Firepaw," Ravenpaw told him. "You have up to this point, haven't you?"

The gray apprentice looked to the black apprentice with a bit of surprise before flicking his ears slowly in agreement.

Without another word, Yellowfang sprang into the bushes and the trio awaited the arrival of the patrol.

When the warriors did arrive, Tigerclaw was leading the group. Whitestorm followed him along with Mousefur, Runningwind, and Willowpelt. Firepaw stepped forward to meet the tabby. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it," he purred.

The scarred warrior eyes gleamed with relief, "Why wouldn't I?"

"What's he doing here?" Whitestorm growled.

"Bluestar sent him ahead of us," Tigerclaw spoke up in his defense immediately. "To figure out what Yellowfang's part in this really was."

The white warrior looked intrigued but asked no more.

"There's no time to waste!" Firepaw insisted. "We know where the kits are; we can rescue them tonight, even. But it will mean raiding ShadowClan camp."

"Can you lead us there?" Runningwind asked eagerly.

"No but Yellowfang can. And she's promised to bring allies that can help us."

Mousefur glared at him and her tail lashed angrily, "You actually found Yellowfang?"

"Of course he did!" Tigerclaw hissed impatiently.

"And she didn't take the kits, nor did she murder Spottedleaf," the ginger apprentice reported preemptively. "She wants to help us rescue our kits."

"As I figured," Tigerclaw murmured. "I don't know Yellowfang very well and we're not exactly friends. But she would never hurt innocent kits; she's above that kind of petty behavior."

"Well said, Tigerclaw," Yellowfang stalked out from behind the Ash Tree and sat down. "You're not the only one who can sneak up on someone." She meowed to Firepaw. "Remember the day we met? You were looking the wrong way then, too."

Three other ShadowClan cats emerged from the trees and settled on either side of Yellowfang. The ThunderClan cats, Tigerclaw excluded, bristled with alertness and suspicion.

At first, the two groups only stared at each other. Eventually, a gray tom spoke and told them of the situation. Brokenstar's rule had hurt ShadowClan. The sick and elderly were slowly starving, which meant resistance to the raid would be almost nil. The only cats really dedicated to protecting their leader were but a small group of elites. The rest would turn on him when they realized he was losing the fight. Yellowfang painfully explained that the Clan wasn't like that under Raggedstar's rule. Shadowclan's strength had once came from loyalty and the Warrior Code, not fear and bloodlust. Unfortunately, the noble leader died from an ambush patrol. ThunderClan's ShadowClan allies consisted of Ashfur the elder, Nigthpelt the senior warrior, and Dawncloud-a mother of two kits that died driving out WindClan.

The two temporarily allied Clans hatched a plan to retrieve the stolen kits. Stealth wasn't an option, they would have to attack openly. They would have to rush down Brokenstar and his guards. Yellowfang would be lead into camp under the guise of being captured by her Clanmates. Once all of ShadowClan was out in the open, she would signal ThunderClan to attack. With a strategy established, Tigerclaw asked Yellowfang to lead the way.

As they loped along, the tabby signaled to Whitestorm to take the lead as he fell back. Firepaw could tell that he was expected to do the same. A considerable length behind the group, Tigerclaw began to speak.

"You did well," he nearly purred.

"Did you expect less?" Firepaw cheeked.

"Never," the tabby meowed proudly.

"Thanks again for getting Darkstripe off us earlier," the apprentice acknowledged with genuine gratitude. "I was surprise he didn't try to worm his way into the patrol."

Tigerclaw's face became a barely suppressed sneer. "Me and Bluestar insisted he stay to guard the remaining kits." His features then softened as he gazed at his pupil. "Why didn't you tell me he had spread lies about you?"

Firepaw instinctively flinched, "You heard?"

"Spottedleaf's death made for looser, careless lips in the Clan."

"I…I didn't think it would actually change anything. I mean, you could scold a cat all you want but you could never change what was in their hearts. It was my burden to bear…" He paused. "I sound foolish now, don't I?"

"You do," Tigerclaw meowed. "But, I don't know if I would have reacted differently. Especially not when I was younger. "My challenges belong to me", is what I use to think. Though, if that was so, why did I have Clanmates to begin with? I never thought to ask that until I met you, Firepaw." His tone sounded grateful, almost of character.

"Uhh…"

"Look at me getting all sentimental," Tigerclaw scoffed, saving his young ward from his stupor. "Come on, let's get those kits back and go home." His amber eyes shined. "I think you'll have earned your warrior name after this."

"Y-yes!"

They two rushed to the front of the group, as if StarClan was calling their names.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach ShadowClan camp or for the battle to begin. Nearly the instance Yellowfang's "capture" drew out the Clan, the raid party attacked.

The ShadowClan allies wrestled with six vicious warriors in the muddy clearing. Brokenstar and Blackfoot were among them. Much of the Clan stayed back however, as they were scrawny and poorly fed. They recoiled from the mayhem entirely. Firepaw was determined to deal with what little interference there was so that Brokenstar was left defenseless and at his mercy. He quickly dispatched a silver tabby, too fast for its surprise attack. A single bite from his teeth into soft flesh sent the warrior fleeing. The next moment orange tom batted away an apprentice that thought to throw himself at his senior.

"This is not you fight!" He hissed to the poor, fearful thing. The youngster listened to him and fled the camp.

Suddenly Dawncloud's screech drew his attention "Firepaw, watch out! Clawface is-" He didn't hear the rest as a heavy brown tom crashed into him. Immediately, Firepaw dug his claws into the ground and turned to fight! He seethed internally at the warrior's loathsome face. _Clawface,_ _ **murderer**_ _! Spottedleaf's_ _ **murderer**_ _! Can't forgive! Must_ _ **punish**_ _!_ Something inside the ginger tom snapped free. Blood roared in his ears and his heart pound slowly, deeply. Everything around him seem to be going in slow motion. He could see the air moving around him. His scream was deep and twisted as he let it out, _**"CLAWFACE!"**_

Faster than any normal cat could have perceived, he darted forward, grabbing Clawface by the tail and dragging him into the forest beyond. Firepaw moved at the pace of the air itself. Just as sharply he stopped and hurled the bastard into a tree. The snapping of his spine was audible. Horrifically, the warrior survived.

Having no idea what had all just occurred, he choked, sputtered, and twitched at the agony. His eyes were filled with fear as the apprentice-the _monster_ \- before him seem to be having some sort of fit.

"Can't let him…get away with it!" Firepaw hissed as his eyes rolled back into his head and his voice tore and distorted. "Took it all away... _from_ _ **me**_!" In his mind's eye, he saw many bodies of cats. Many bodies like Lionheart and Spottedleaf's. Yet they looked bigger, too big to be modern Clan cats. But he recognized all their faces, all their eyes stuck open in terror, their bodies mutilated. " _ **They think**_ it's _**funny**_ **!** " He laughed harshly, brokenly. "Can't let them _**get away**_ …got to teach them! I **know** the way **I** …" He choked out a sob. "I was…"

 _ **Powerless!**_

* * *

" **NYYYYYAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"**

That awful cry that broke the air nearly distracted every warrior in camp. Especially Tigerclaw. As distorted and grotesque as it was, he knew it was the voice of his apprentice. He had just suddenly vanished from the battlefield, after all. But he couldn't break away to join him now. Not when him and Yellowfang practically had Brokenstar backed into a corner.

The corrupted leader was bleeding from several wounds and his breathing was starting to turn dogged. What he said next chilled Tigerclaw to his core. "I never thought you'd be harder to kill than my father!" He snarled at Yellowfang.

The old she-cat's face twisted in shock and grief. " _You_ killed Raggedstar!?" She wailed, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Brokenstar eyed her coldly. "You found his body. Didn't you recognize my fur beneath his claws? He was a soft and foolish leader. He deserved to die."

Anger racked Tigerclaw's body as Yellowfang's eyes glazed with sadness. The sight of Brokenstar had made the tabby feel eerie back at the gathering. Now he knew why. _Brokenstar, there was a time when we were hardly dissimilar. Looking at you now, I know in my heart that I would have been just like you. Firepaw saved me from such a world._

"No!" Yellowfang hissed. "And Brightflower's kits? Did they deserve to die too?" She rasped.

Brokenstar growled and hurled himself at her. Tigerclaw wouldn't have it. He tackled the fox-dung out of midair and pinned him to the ground. His claws were at his throat. "Those kits were weak!" He croaked out, clearly bent on taunting Yellowfang, even as he squirmed beneath the massive tabby. "They would have been of no use to ShadowClan. If I hadn't killed them, some other warrior would have." The wail of a queen rang through the clearing, but the cruel leader ignored it. "I should have killed that old _bitch_ when I had the chance! It seems that I have some of my father's weakness in me."

The ThunderClan deputy glared down at the mad psychopath he may have one day became. "You're just digging yourself a deeper whole," he growled. Brokenstar just hissed up at him.

"Don't waste your time, warrior! I have shared dreams with Starclan. You will have to kill me nine times over before I join them. Do you think you're strong enough for that?" His eyes glowed with confidence and defiance.

"No!" Tigerclaw roared in his face. "I don't deal with things like that. And I never will again!" He leaped off Brokenstar, grabbed him by the scruff and flung him to the edge of the clearing. With growing hope, the ShadowClan cats that were once just watching the fight began pacing forward, hissing and snarling. Half-starved as they were, the mad leader was now outnumbered. "Less I end up as sad and unwanted as you!" The tabby taunted.

The tyrant seemed to understand that he was beaten as his eyes gleamed and he backed up into the bushes, following his broken warriors. "This isn't over, ThunderClan filth," was the last thing he hissed before vanishing into the forest.

"Should we go after them?" Mousefur questioned as she came up beside him.

Tigerclaw looked to the cat he had once saved from a RiverClan warrior. His gut filled with shame and then hope. He had once been a savior and he could be that way again. But he would seek to do it the right way this time. "No," he meowed. "He knows very well his time as leader is over."

The moment of triumph was undercut by Yellowfang acknowledging an important detail.

"Where did Firepaw go?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey gang! I have question for ya'll. Mistress 1296 brought up a fair point. Firepaw isn't the same character he was in the original timeline. (As seen in this chapter.) So, do you guys think I should give him a better fitting name or leave it the same? Tell me, please, with a review! Thanks so much for all that you do!**

 **Also, fav or follow if you plz!**


	22. The Chosen One

**A/N: Thank Erin Hunter for her amazing series by supporting the official release!**

 **Ch.21: The Chosen One**

"Where did Firepaw go?" Yellowfang asked as her orange eyes looked around the clearing with a bit of anxiety. She'd noticed the apprentice's disappearance and likely heard the distorted sound, like most of the other warriors had.

"I saw him out of the corner of my eye for most of the fight," Whitestorm noted as he joined the growing group. "He was holding his own very well. Then Clawface crashed into him." His expression became one of puzzlement. "I heard Firepaw screech Clawface's name and then they both just…vanished." He concluded ominously.

"Yeah!" Graypaw agreed swiftly with worry flashing in his eyes. "Neither of them ran away; they just disappeared into thin air." Ravenpaw said nothing but fretting could be seen in his eyes.

The cats that had been mostly spectating the fight until now gave murmurs of agreement. Tigerclaw began to feel dread in his gut. That awful cry he heard earlier had to be Firepaw, but what had exactly happened to the tom and where did he get off to? That worry was temporarily pushed aside in favor of another. "The kits!" Tigerclaw remembered why they had come there in the first place.

"Here!" Runningwind signaled from the far corner and the camp and other ThunderClan cats bounded over to him. The little fur scraps were all huddled together in a small pit.

"Are they all right?" Whitestorm demanded, his tail twitching with anxiety.

"They're fine," replied Runningwind. "Most of them have just a few scratches on them. But that tabby has a pretty nasty wound on his ear."

Graypaw turned to Yellowfang. "Can you take a look?"

The old girl stopped licking her wounds immediately to examine the small kit that Runningwind delicately placed on the side of the pit. Graypaw and Ravenpaw helped lift the rest out of the hole. Mousefur gathered all the kits to her and comforted them with caresses and licks. With cobwebs that Runningnose offered her, Yellowfang treated the injured kit's ear.

Nightpelt approached the temporary allies. "You have helped ShadowClan rid itself of a dangerous and brutal leader, and we are grateful. But now you must leave our camp and return to your own. I promise your hunting ground will be free of ShadowClan as long as we can find enough food in our own territory."

Tigerclaw looked around at the ruins of the camp and the pitiful cats huddled beside them and nodded. "Hunt in peace for one moon. ThunderClan knows you need time to rebuild your Clan." He turned to Yellowfang. "What of you, Yellowfang?" The scarred tabby could understand if she chose not to return with them. ThunderClan had bared a fickle attitude of one of its own apprentices, after all.

Yellowfang looked up at him as she was surprised he had to ask. "I will make the journey back with you," she meowed confidently. She glanced at a gash in Tigerclaw's leg. "You will need a medicine cat for yourself as well as your kits." Her voice purred with slight amusement. "And Firepaw would likely be lost without me to cause trouble for him." Her earlier concern came back to her face. "Hopefully he's all right."

"I'm sure he's fine," Tigerclaw meowed, trying to comfort himself and her. "And…thank you." He signaled for the rest of Thunderclan to follow him out of the clearing.

Over his shoulder, he called, "Let's find Firepaw; he couldn't have gotten very far."

* * *

It wasn't until they reached the ShadowClan border that they found the orange apprentice. He was sitting perfectly still, unnaturally still. His head was angled upwards towards the sky, as if her were gazing at the newly dawned stars.

"Hey, Firepaw!" Graypaw called his voice laced with relief and curiosity. He was the first to bound over to his friend. He wasted no time questioning his companion. "How'd you get all the way out here, what happened?"

Nothing. Not a single hair on the ginger tom moved nor did a muscle twitch. "Firepaw?" The gray tom asked again as the rest of the group approached. Frustrated at the lack of response, he circled to the other apprentice's front side and his eyes went wide.

Instinctually, Tigerclaw joined Graypaw's side and a chill ran down his spine. Firepaw's eyes were murky and pupiless. He was unconscious! His line of sight was fixated on Silverpelt, as if all he ever cared about was hidden in the patch of stars. But it wasn't that detail that disturbed the tabby. It was the heinous, twisted sneer that had fixed itself on the passed-out apprentice's face. It was more disgusting an expression than even Brokenstar could make.

"Firepaw!" TigerClaw growled as loudly as he could, startling the rest of the group. He was desperate to pull his attention out of whatever trance had taken hold of his charge. It was a few seconds before he was ready to try again. But before he could-

"Agh!" Firepaw screeched as he suddenly sprang to his paws, further frightening his Clanmates. The sudden movement was jarring after such unnerving stillness. The orange tom looked around wildly, highly disorientated. "Huh-what-Where am I?"

The warriors glanced at one another uneasily.

"You mean you can't remember?" Mousefur questioned.

"We were in ShadowClan camp…" Firepaw trailed off as he shook his head to clear it. His tail twitched as he looked around with predatorial eyes. "Where's Brokenstar?" He asked feverishly, his claws popping in and out.

"He was defeated and fled," Whitestorm answered straightly.

Firepaw angrily turned away, his pelt bristling. He let out a fantastically ferocious yowl.

"He's been humiliated and dragged through the mud by his own hubris," Yellowfang said. She let the kit she was carrying rest by her paws. "That in itself is the ultimate punishment for a cat like Brokenstar." Her eyes shone with deep conviction, though Firepaw still looked bitter. "You were fighting Clawface, weren't you?" She recalled. "What happened to him?"

Firepaw was dreadfully still again, as if he was shocked into not moving. But it only lasted for a moment before looked at her then meowed, " _Gone_." in a harsh and quiet tone. Without even waiting for the order or even trying to explain himself, he stalked off in the direction of the border.

Frustrated but tired, Tigerclaw signaled for the rest to follow, though he didn't miss their worried, confused expressions. Ignoring that, the tabby kept pace with his detached apprentice. Just from that hazy look of disdain in the young tom's eyes, his mentor knew perfectly well that Clawface was dead.

* * *

At long last, they were back home and Tigerclaw could let out a breath easily. Yellowfang hung back at the camp entrance looking on in silence, but an approving nod from the deputy provoked her to bashfully come stand with the others. She'd earned that at the very least. Bluestar and Frostfur strode up to them and the tabby assured the worried mother that they were all right.

"Well done, Tigerclaw," Bluestar congratulated. "ThunderClan honors you."

Tigerclaw dipped his head at the praise but added, "It is thanks to these apprentices that we found them at all." He glanced over Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw. They all lifted their heads proudly.

Of course, a familiar voice had to ruin it.

"Why did you bring back that traitor?" Darkstripe snarled accusingly as he stalked up to the patrol to glare at Yellowfang.

"You will watch your tongue!" Tigerclaw hissed with authority. He could see that the gathering cats coming near the patrol were also eyeing the old girl with hatred. "Look between Spottedleaf's claws," he recommended. "You will find the brown fur of Clawface, not Yellowfang's gray fur."

Bluestar nodded and Mousefur ran over to the medicine cat's body to check. Her yowl confirmed the that it was the truth.

"And before you start, Darkstripe," Tigerclaw growled preemptively, "Yellowfang had nothing to do with the kits being taken either! She was looking for them when Firepaw found her; she knew what ShadowClan warrior had taken them. Because of her, we were able to enter ShadowClan camp and get at Brokenstar and the kits. And it's because of Firepaw that we were even able to do that. Neither of their loyalties will be left up to suspicion or mere gossip!" He hissed with finality, astonishing the whole of the Clan. However, his tense gaze stayed fixed on Darkstripe who had the decency to hunch down in concession before the senior warrior's word. Though he still held a bitter look in his eye.

"He's right," Whitestorm meowed. "Yellowfang is a friend."

"I'm glad to hear it," Bluestar murmured, catching Firepaw's eye.

"Is Brokenstar dead?" Frostfur meowed anxiously above the crowd.

"No," Tigerclaw replied curtly. "But he will not ever lead ShadowClan again." Frostfur purred and went back to nuzzling her kits while the scarred tabby looked to Bluestar. "I promised ShadowClan we would give them until the next full moon to recover. Brokenstar' leadership has left their Clan in chaos."

"A wise and generous offer," the leader spoke approvingly. She looked to Yellowfang next. Yellowfang lowered her eyes as Bluestar touched her coarse gray coat with her nose. "I wish for you to become this Clan's new medicine cat. I sure you will the find the supplies as Spottedleaf left them."

Yellowfang gazed at the cats in the clearing skeptically before she was given nods of approval by the queens. She bent her head respectfully to them before addressing her new leader. "ShadowClan is not the Clan I once knew. ThunderClan is my Clan now."

Tigerclaw saw Firepaw simultaneously perk up and droop. He was happy that Yellowfang was now part of the Clan but hurt that he would never see Spottedleaf again. The tabby could relate.

"Now," Bluestar spoke up again. "There is still one more ritual to tend to." Her blue eyes glanced at the three apprentices and then swept over to Tigerclaw. "Did they fight well?"

Tigerclaw's tail flicked in satisfaction. "Like warriors," he said proudly.

With no more encouragement needed, the blue leader looked to Silverplelt. Her voice rang out clearly as she began to speak. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them in turn." She looked to the trio, narrowing her eyes. "Firepaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to defend and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

They all meowed their consent, their fur bristled in excitement. Tigerclaw inwardly felt a flame of great pride and joy stir in his chest as his troublesome, mighty, and passionate apprentice became a ThunderClan warrior in earnest.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Bluestar proclaimed.

"Graypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Graystripe. Starclan honors your bravery and courage." Bluestar studied Firepaw's sturdy frame for a moment. "Firepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Fireshade. StarClan honors your fierce passion. May it cast benevolent light on your Clanmates and eerie shadows on your opponents." Her eyes sparked when she reached her own apprentice whose gaze was placed on her gratefully. "Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ravenfeather. Starclan honors your perseverance and diligence."

One by one, the leader stepped towards them all and they all licked her shoulder as was customary.

Tigerclaw took the moment to bask in the Clan calling out Fireshade's new name. This moment was well deserved and hard fought for. _He never should have had to strain so much to be respected._

Since it was almost moonhigh, Bluestar gave the three the duty of performing until dawn in line with tradition.

As the Clan absolved, the deputy went to speak with his _former_ apprentice before he had to be held to silence.

"Fireshade, eh?" He tasted the name on his tongue as he approached. "It suits you very well." Only know did he take it how much his charge had grown and how strong he looked.

Fireshade's eyes glowed with triumph as he purred, "I suppose I should thank you for all your training?"

"But will you?" Tigerclaw retorted almost playfully.

"You did all right," the orange warrior admitted cheekily. "For an old tom…"

"Watch your mouth!" His tail flicked the younger cat across the muzzle. "Let's hope your just as spirited as a warrior," he meowed sharply. His amber eyes burned with satisfaction none the less.

"Would you expect anything less?"

"Never."

With that, he wished all three of them a good vigil and left Fireshade to get strange stares from Graystripe and Ravenfeather. As he nestled into the bottom of the warrior's den, he felt a deep peace. Everything seemed to be able to only go up from here. Tigerclaw had been given a second chance and stronger bonds with which to make the attempt. He did not intend to waste either of them. A nice beat of silence passed.

Whatever peace Tigerclaw had suddenly drained out of him as he remembered that Clawface's body was somewhere out in the forest, rotting.

Something was different about him.

Something inside him had changed, he could feel it.

Whatever it was, it was twisting his perspective and allowing him to see past what was in front of him. It was leaving echoes in his soul, leaving dark dreams in his mind. It felt like truth. It felt harsh. He liked it.

As Fireshade stared out into the darkened forest, he saw nothing but possibilities. There was a future yet written, a destiny for him to discover and claim. It would lead him down a path yet unknown, but he knew he needed to walk it. The very blood in his veins told him so. And any cat that stood before him without honor of with wicked intention would burn from their core outward and have their ashes scattered to the wind.

Just like Clawface.

* * *

" _Whose eyes in my behind?_

 _I don't recognize anything that I see._

 _Whose fur is this design?_

 _I don't want this to be the way that you see me._

 _I don't understand anything anymore._

 _And these claws that I'm tired of._

 _Is taking me right up these trees_

 _hat I climb up to get to your story._

 _It's anything but ordinary._

 _And when the world is on its knees_

 _with me, its fine._

 _And when I come to the rescue,_

 _I get nothing but left behind._

 _Everybody seems to be getting what they need._

 _Where's mine?_

 _'Cause you're what I need_

 _So very but I'm anything but ordinary._

 _Can you save me from this world of mine?_

 _Before I get myself decimated with these expectations?_

 _You are the one, look what you've done._

 _What have you done?_

 _This is not some kind of joke_

 _You're just a kid_

 _You weren't ready for what you did, no._

 _And when the world is on its knees_

 _with me, its fine._

 _And when I come to the rescue,_

 _I do it for you time after time._

 _Everybody seems to be getting what they need._

 _Where's mine?_

 _'Cause you're what I need_

 _so very but I'm anything but ordinary._

 _I think I'm trying to save the world for you._

 _You've been saving me too._

 _We could just stay and save each other._

 _I'm anything but ordinary._

 _I'm anything but ordinary_."

-Train, "Ordinary." (Some lyrics were edited by myself.)

 **End of Vol. 1**

* * *

 **A/N: Cheesy? Yes. Do I regret it? No! Alright, we're past book one. It will only get jucier from here (I hope.)!**

 **I want to thank you guys again for the incredible support you've shown towards my ideas. You guys make this such a more pleasurable experience. Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thank you so much for all that you do!**

 **See you guys at the start of Volume 2!**


End file.
